


If You Go Chasing Rabbits

by MitchMatchedSocks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst?, Dream Sex, First Time, Lapdance, M/M, Mad Hatter! Sehun, Masturbation, Sex Toys, White Rabbit! Jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchMatchedSocks/pseuds/MitchMatchedSocks
Summary: Jongin keeps having strange dreams about one of his classmates.





	1. The Hurrier I Go

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the Jefferson Airplane song, White Rabbit.  
> I'm pulling the class discussion stuff out of my ass tbh.  
> The next chapters should be out pretty soon, since most of this fic is already written.

Jongin turned another leafy corner. This one wasn’t a dead end. He rushed down the row of bushes until if forked into two separate paths. He considered taking the right one, but changed his mind last minute and took the left one instead. It seemed longer, though through the mist in the dim light it was hard to tell. It must have beaconed to him somehow. It didn’t seem dark enough to be night, but Jongin could see the crescent moon overhead, grinning down at him. 

But he didn’t have time to look at the moon. The path took a sharp right and then another one, and after another little way took two sharp lefts. He was just going in zigzags now. Another thirty yards or so, and he dashed past a path breaking off to the left and running parallel to the one he was on. He doubled back and took it. After just a couple minutes and a few confusing turns, the path smugly ended with a sassy stationary flourish or a leafy wall. Shit. He should’ve taken the right path back there. Would have been the right decision. He was never taking a left turn again. 

The bushes surrounding Jongin were far too flimsy to climb. It would have been helpful to try to get a look around. It would have been nice to catch his breath, too, but there wasn’t time for that. He spun around and ran back down the path to where he’d been before. 

These really weren’t good clothes for running. Short heeled shoes were crap on grassy ground, and especially not when he had to rush. The fluffy collar was too tight, the jacket too hot. His stockings would probably rip against the bushes if he wasn’t careful. Not that there was any other option. Jongin would never arrive to an appointment without looking like the perfect gentleman. 

Which reminded him. At the next fork in the road Jongin stopped to pull a heavy gold pocket watch out of his jacket. It was as big as his hand. When he flipped it open, the minute hand spun lethargically around past six and seven and headed on to eight while the second hand ticked counterclockwise. The hour hand had broken off at some point, and rattled around somewhere around three behind the glass. Jongin shook it. The hour hand jumped around and then slid down to get friendly with five. Gosh, he was late. Far too late for any respectable gentleman. They would never forgive him. 

Jongin took off again, this time down a slightly wider path. Wide was good. Wide meant he was getting somewhere. He sprinted through the bushes. There was a fork ahead. The right one narrowed again. The left one stayed wide. Jongin tore down the left fork at top speed, and failed to see an odd root, the only stray root Jongin had seen on these path yet, and before he knew it he found himself face first on the ground. God dammit, the grass would stain his clothes. Maybe it was best he should just turn back the way he’d come. But no, Jongin would never miss an appointment, he thought as he dragged himself up off the ground and examined his knees and his stockings. He was already so, so late. 

“There you are.” 

Jongin looked up with a jolt, and his jaw dropped. There was a man on the path ahead of him. But it wasn’t so much his presence as his odd appearance that took Jongin by surprise. The man was tall and slender, dressed in black and gold striped pants and a matching black coat, with gold lapels and cuffs and hems. It was decorated with little gold chains and pretty gold flowers pinned here and there. On his head sat a matching top hat. There were more flowers set on the brim, and a few playing cards had been tucked behind them. The stranger stood very straight, leaning on a cane, and he lifted a gloved hand to hold his hat in place as he dipped into a courteous bow, which Jongin returned. When he stood and lowered his hand, Jongin could finally see his face. 

“Oh Sehun?” 

“Hello, Jongin. You’ve kept me waiting.” 

Jongin furrowed his brows in confusion. Sehun was certainly not the one he was rushing to meet. The man must be mistaken. 

“I-I’m terribly sorry, but I really must go. You see, I’m very late…” 

“Yes of course.” Sehun gave him a slow smile and stepped closer. His eyes were rimmed with dark, and he had a few metal studs in his ears, trailing more little chains. There was a stud in his eyebrow, and a ring in his lip. “But I’m sure you could stay just a few moments. After all, you did just get here. The moon and I would miss you so much if you left.” He stepped closer and took Jongin’s face in both hands. Hadn’t he been holding a cane? 

“I really can’t, I’m afraid. I’m just terribly, terribly late. I’m really very sorry…” Damn, Sehun was beautiful. It was hard to concentrate on the urgent need to hurry when the man sparkled in the dim light. 

“Come now, just stay a moment. No harm in a moment, darling.” He stepped in close and angled Jongin’s face up towards his. Jongin’s eyes went wide, and then Sehun’s lips pressed against his. 

Instantly Jongin felt his whole body flood with warmth. Sehun’s lips were so soft. His tongue was wet and gentle. His hands on Jongin’s cheeks were firm but kind, and Jongin knew that Sehun would care for him. He didn’t need to worry when he was in Sehun’s arms. The kiss deepened. Jongin moaned and wrapped his arms around Sehun’s broad shoulders. This was perfect. This was all he ever needed. The world swam dark behind his eyes, and suddenly he was falling. 

 

There was nothing Jongin hated more than his god damn alarm clock. He startled awake to the sound of some horrible pop song, and turned over to fumble frantically for his phone. He managed to switch it off, and flopped down to try to fall back asleep. Normally he would never be so irresponsible, but normally he didn’t have such vivid, awesome dreams. He rarely got to have sexy dreams. Go figure the one time he did, his stupid fucking alarm just had to wake him up before he got to the good part. He reached up and touched his lips and tried desperately to remember what it had felt like in the dream. Sort of warm and comfortable and so, so nice. 

The rest of the dream came drifting back, and Jongin frowned. Why the fuck had he been kissing a man? Why the fuck was it Oh Sehun? Jongin didn’t even really know the kid. And why was he in some kind of fucked up Alice in Wonderland maze? It had been a maze, right? Jongin vaguely remembered frantically running through tall rows of leafy bushes and trying to get somewhere. He’d been really fucking late for something. Speaking of. Jongin sat up with a groan and threw off the blankets. 

 

Jongin could barely see the path ahead, the fog was so thick. He could practically hear his watch ticking. Fog or no, he couldn’t waste time walking, so running it was. Left turn, right turn, dead end, another two left turns. Where was that wide path again? Maybe if he doubled back a little way. He turned around and found himself faced with three different identical paths, and no idea which one he’d come out of. The moon tipped back and forth in the sky, laughing at him and making the light dance. Onward, then. Maybe he’d run across the wide path if he just kept going. He really hoped he wasn’t too late. Maybe someone else would be just as late, and he wouldn’t look so bad. Not likely. It was hard to imagine that anyone could be as late as he was. He took off down the path again, and the fog swallowed up where he had come from. For a while there were no turns, and then another dead end. Shit.

“Pretty Jongin. Where are you off to in such a hurry?” 

Jongin whirled around to find Sehun again. He was carrying a rose bush in a pretty cylinder pot. The branches were covered in deep red blossoms. 

“Good evening. Um. Is that a rose bush?” 

“This is Azalea. I brought her here just for you. A gift.” 

He pressed the rose bush named Azalea into Jongin’s arms, and Jongin took it with some trepidation. He was already so late and in such a hurry, and it would be even harder to run with an entire rose bush to take care of. It was such a thoughtful gift, though. Jongin was flattered that Sehun would give him an entire bush full of roses. A bush he had named, no less. 

“Th-thank you. Would it be possible to hang onto it for just a little while? It’s a wonderful gift, but since I have somewhere to be, I don’t think I can carry it at the moment. If it’s not too much trouble.” 

Sehun didn’t seem phased. He smiled and ran the backs of his gloved fingers over Jongin’s cheek. “Of course not, darling. Leave it to me.” He waved his hand and Azalea the rose bush turned to fog in Jongin’s grip and drifted into the air. Sehun slid smoothly into Jongin’s now empty arms. His body pressed against Jongin’s, comfortable and warm, like sinking into a hot bath, and Jongin pressed into him even his his watch ticked against his side. 

“Sehun, I really can’t stay. I have to go. I’m very very late.” 

“Don’t worry, darling. I’m sure they won’t mind.” 

“They’ll mind, Sehun,” he said with a swell of anxiety. “They’ll mind very much.” 

“Shh…” Sehun swept his hat off his head as he leaned in, and Jongin tried half heartedly to pull away, but Sehun’s arm stayed firmly around his waist. Sehun kissed him again, and Jongin gave up and melted. 

Kissing Sehun made Jongin forget the time. His appointment wasn’t important next to the way Sehun licked past his lips and held Jongin in an embrace so warm and tight that Jongin felt like he could fall asleep there and be perfectly comfortable. Sehun’s sliver lip ring pressed cold against his top lip, and Jongin tongued at it curiously. Sehun’s hands slid over his back and up under Jongin’s waistcoat and shirt. Soft leather gloves gripped his bare sides. Hands drifted up and up. Sehun sucked sweetly on Jongin’s tongue as his soft leather thumbs slid over Jongin’s sensitive nipples, and pleasure radiated through his body in heavy waves. Jongin keened and felt his knees buckle.

 

Jongin could still feel Sehun’s hands on his body as his damn alarm clock dragged him awake. Fuck, not again. He fumbled the alarm off and then stuffed an arm under the blankets and wrapped his fist around his morning wood. Oh Sehun was still somewhere behind his eyelids with his stupid piercings and his top hat and his leather gloves. Jongin yanked his shirt up and grabbed the hem in his teeth, and reached down and flicked his thumb over his nipple. He tried to force himself back into the maze and the heady, intense feeling of pleasure he got with Sehun wrapped around him. He tried to give Sehun boobs, high moans, and a slimmer waist, but it didn’t work. 

The dream began to slip away. He jerked himself and keened, dragging the last dregs of the dream back into his mind. Sehun’s tongue in his mouth and hands on his bare skin. He came into his hand with a whine. Then he finally let himself open his eyes. 

What the hell? Two days in a row. Jongin tried desperately to remember when he’d developed a fixation on the kid and came up with nothing. He barely ever thought about Sehun. They were in one class together, and Sehun was one of the people he interacted with occasionally as a member of student government. Sehun was president of some frat. The EXOs? One of the not-as-shitty ones. 

He also had no memory of ever being seriously attracted to a man beyond general appreciation for good looks. That was less worrisome. Just new. And kind of unexpected. Someone in the hallway slammed the door, and Jongin dragged himself up out of bed. He had an eight-fifteen to get to. 

 

Sehun was in Jongin’s after-lunch class. The other boy sat by the windows with a couple of his friends. Jongin stared down at his desk. He honestly hadn’t expected to feel that weird about the whole thing, but it was almost impossible not to look over and examine the sharpness of his face and compare it to the man in his dreams. This Sehun didn’t have piercings or dark rimmed eyes, but he cut a put together, intimidating figure either way. Jongin realized he was slouching terribly in his desk and sat up straighter. 

Seeing the other boy in real life brought back little shadows of his dream. Just quick déjà vu-like glimpses of desire and warmth and arousal. Across the room Sehun’s voice rang out above the others, followed by a laugh, and Jongin shivered. How had his dream self recreated Sehun’s voice so accurately? It was going to be a lot harder to focus in class. 

The Professor strolled through the isles handing back homework. Jongin was pleased to see yet another ninety-eight percent.

“Jongin, would you mind sticking around a minute after class for a quick chat?” The Professor grinned down at him. Jongin nodded. 

He got ahold of the Sehun problem pretty easily. The shadows of the dream faded, which was kind of a relief and kind of disappointing, and by the end of class Sehun wasn’t much of a distraction at all. In fact, he’d spent the class whispering back and forth with his friend, and Jongin was more annoyed than anything else. Real life Sehun wasn’t nearly as breathtakingly dashing as dream Sehun anyway. He was just a frat boy. 

After class he lingered by the white board as the rest of the class filed out. The professor gave him a grin. “You have the highest grade in the class.” 

“Oh!” Jongin blushed and smiled. That was the kind of thing that got him through the week: the private knowledge that he was smarter, or at least a harder worker, than everyone else. “That’s awesome.” 

“In fact I very rarely have a student who does so well. Its very easy for me to tell when a student is smart and can do well with minimal effort, or when a student works very hard to get better grades. It’s rare to find a student who is smart enough to get by with minimal effort and also studies just as hard as anyone who needs the extra work to make As. You really understand the concepts, and then you back it up with thorough research and fastidious work. Your paper on Hercules’s modern adaptations was exceptionally good, and your Alice in Wonderland trope paper was a take on the book that I’d never heard before.” 

Jongin smiled bashfully and tried not to look too smug. “Thank you.” 

She nodded. “You have a lot of potential in the English department. I think you have so much to bring to the table, so I’d really like to hear you speak up more in class discussions. Your ideas are unique and interesting, and your classmates would benefit from hearing them.” 

“Oh.” He felt his shoulders drawing in. “Okay.” It wasn’t that he couldn’t speak in front of people. He had several leadership positions in different clubs. But for some reason sharing his ideas in class had always been stressful. Especially with the imposing cluster of frat boys by the window, and the two or three really pretty girls who sat at the front of the class. 

“You know I grade for participation, and I would hate to have to give you an A- when you clearly deserve an A.” 

Jongin’s eyes widened. He didn’t want an A-. He’d gotten another A- once, and it was the only reason his GPA was a 3.96 instead of a 4.0. “Okay, I’ll talk more.” 

“Excellent. Thank you for chatting. I’ll see you on Monday.” 

He zoned out all through his student government meeting. He could just go read the minutes later anyway. All he had to do was state his bi-weekly business as vice president, and remind everyone that diversity clubs should not be experiencing budget cuts just so the sports teams could go on retreats. Somebody else got up and began yapping about the upcoming campus-wide service event. 

Maybe he should start speaking up in his other classes too. His professors usually fed him a few extra points on participation, just because he was such a good student, but talking in class was the only thing for which he always did the bare minimum. He flicked his pen back and forth between his fingers and frowned. Maybe that A- would never have happened if he’d participated more. He hated talking in class. Fuck. 

 

Jongin adjusted the cuffs on his shirt as he scurried across an intersection and then nearly tripped down a steep drop. Mist swam in the bottom and curled up towards him in wispy tendrils like clawed paws. Jongin shuffled at the top of the drop. This was the fastest way, he was sure of it, and right now he needed speed more than anything. But there was something very off-putting about those paws. A few sets of them padded urgently up the slope towards him. Maybe the last intersection would offer him a longer way around. 

He doubled back and took the left turn, and then picked up the pace to make up for lost time. A cool breeze blew down the path without disturbing any of the leaves. Jongin shivered. If only he had a jacket. The path took a slight left, then a right, and then all of a sudden Jongin nearly tumbled down another hill. Mist swam in the bottom and curled up towards him in wispy tendrils like clawed paws. Jongin shuffled at the top of the drop. This was the fastest way, he was sure of it, and right now he needed speed more than anything. But there was something very off-putting about those paws. Maybe if he just ran through really quick. It was just mist after all. A few sets of misty paws padded urgently up the slope towards him. Jongin shivered and ran back the way he came. 

He found himself at the intersection again, and this time darted across into the right turn. He didn’t get far before the path ended into a tall curved path running perpendicular to the one he was on. He couldn’t see far past the curve, but he turned left and hurried down it. It took him in a wide arc that kept turning and turning and turning. Jongin ran past an entrance to a path and decided not to take it. He kept running through the curve. After a minute he passed another entrance. And then after about the same amount of time, another. 

Oh. He was running in a circle. The entrance he kept passing was the one he came out of. The next time he came across the entrance he took it and scampered back towards the intersection. What a horrible waste of time. He was so late already. What would his hosts say if they knew he’d just been running in circles? 

Jongin yelped as the ground almost disappeared out from under him when the path took a steep descent down a hill. Mist swam in the bottom and curled up towards him in wispy tendrils like clawed paws. Jongin shuffled at the top of the drop. This was the fastest way, he was sure of it, and right now he needed speed more than anything. But there was something very off-putting about those paws. This all seemed very familiar somehow. Wasn’t there supposed to be an intersection? A few sets of misty paws padded urgently up the slope towards him. 

Jongin turned tail and sprinted back the way he came. He could just barely hear the soft padding of misty paws on the ground behind him. He didn’t get far before the path ended into a tall curved path running perpendicular to the one he was on. He couldn’t see far past the curve, but he turned left and hurried down it. It took him in a wide arc that kept turning and turning and turning. Fuck, the circle. Jongin whimpered helplessly as several sets of paws entered the circle behind him. They were fast. No matter how fast Jongin ran, they kept up. He rounded the circle once and found a thick wall of mist in the entrance of the path. He tore past it with a flinch. 

The longer he ran, the more panicked he felt. His legs began to slow down. He couldn’t get enough breath. The paws were right on his tail, hissing at his ankles, and Jongin’s vision blurred with tears. 

A tall dark shape appeared around the bend, and Jongin slammed into it with a terrified shriek. 

“Hush, darling. Whatever is the matter?” 

Jongin sobbed with relief and wrapped himself desperately around Sehun. 

“Shh. They’re gone now.” He pet Jongin’s hair and rubbed his back, and Jongin felt so safe. So perfectly safe that he never wanted to leave Sehun’s arms ever again. “There there. Will you look at me, darling?” 

Jongin whipped tears out of his eyes and looked up into Sehun’s handsome face. He was smiling sweetly. His black suit was edged in a deep rosy pink today, giving him a softer look. Jongin surged forward and planted a kiss on his mouth, which Sehun eagerly returned. 

“Sehun, Sehun I’m lost. I’m so very late and I’m lost and I don’t know where to go.” 

Sehun kissed his hair and gently rubbed the back of his neck with his soft leather gloves. “Poor Jongin. Come this way.” He motioned towards the wall of bushes, and they parted to make a new path. Jongin clung to his waist as they walked through. He was scared they would find another hill with more mist paws at the bottom but instead Sehun’s path emptied them into a wide path covered in soft grass. “There, that’s better.” 

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” 

“Of course, love.” He pulled Jongin in by the hips and kissed him gently on the mouth. “Next time, don’t let your fears turn to monsters before you have to face them.” 

Jongin nodded. He should have just run through the mist the first time he came across it. But he had Sehun now. Nothing else mattered. His appointment could wait for the rest of time, all he wanted was Sehun to hold him close in his arms and keep him safe. 

Sehun’s lips found his again, and Jongin was flooded with the same warmth and want. He clung to Sehun’s coat. Sehun licked into his mouth and ran his hands up and down Jongin’s body, leaving everywhere he touched feeling hot and tingly. The steady pulse between Jongin’s legs became very hard to ignore. 

One of Sehun’s hands wandered cautiously past the waistband of Jongin’s pants, down over his bottom, skin on skin. Jongin felt arousal course through him as Sehun squeezed and teased and nudged his thigh between Jongin’s legs for Jongin to grind down on. A single finger slid over Jongin’s hole, and his vision swam with need. He whimpered and fastened his lips over Sehun’s lip ring. Sehun hummed and pet around his rim. Jongin cried out as suddenly cool slick filled his hole to the brim and oozed out onto Sehun’s fingers. 

“Very good, darling.”

“Sehun, please!” Jongin wanted to spread his legs wide. He felt empty and desperate. His entire body ached with want. He wanted to get down on his knees on the ground with his face in the grass and present his dripping, needy hole for Sehun to have. Instead Sehun gently pulled his cheeks apart. There were gloves on his hands again. Jongin held his breath and whined as Sehun slowly slowly slid two soft gloved fingers into Jongin’s waiting body. 

 

Jongin moaned so loudly he woke himself up. It was barely light out, not yet time to get up, and Jongin was tangled up in his blankets, sticky with cold sweat and throbbing hard. He groaned and twisted in frustration and his hard on rubbed up against the blankets. Precum pulsed out as Jongin’s hips bucked. Heavy, desperate arousal still clung to his senses, but there was no Sehun holding him tight and no soft gloved fingers pushing into him. 

Jongin’s hips bucked again and more precum pulsed into the blankets. He angrily kicked them off and wrapped both hands tightly around his shaft. Fuck this. This sucked. He was alone and sweaty and more aroused than he’d ever been in his whole life. He could feel the phantom press of Sehun’s lip ring against his mouth and his fingers pressed to Jongin’s full, wet, dripping hole. His entrance throbbed right along with his dick. 

He flipped over onto his stomach and pulled his knees up under him, and spread them as far as he could. His back arched. This was the position he’d wanted, submissive and slutty. He had wanted Sehun to take his hole and use it. His hand flew over his cock. The other one reached back and experimentally pet over his entrance and wiggled a finger against the rim. He pressed his lips and tongue into the pillow and sucked. Maybe Sehun would have wanted to spank him before he played with his hole. He might have fingered Jongin with his gloves on, pushes as many fingers inside as he could. Maybe he would have stood behind Jongin and pushed the thick end of his cane into Jongin’s hole, just so he could watch Jongin writhe as his greedy entrance swallowed it up. 

Or maybe he would have gotten down on his knees behind Jongin and pulled out his no doubt big, hard cock. Maybe he would have held Jongin’s hips tight as he pushed his cock into Jongin’s waiting body. 

Jongin convulsed and came onto the blankets with a broken wail. He didn’t have orgasms that strong very often. He stroked himself through it with breathy whimpers and then collapsed onto his side. 

Fuck. Jongin closed his eyes and tried to remember the dream. Most of it had faded. He’d been scared. Sehun had saved him. Then they’d started making out as usual. Sehun had looked so good. 

The magically appearing lube was a little weird. So was Jongin’s sudden desire to do butt stuff, and his new habit of jerking off while imagining one of his barely acquaintances in Alice in Wonderland cosplay. Oh well. Jongin dragged himself out of bed and yanking the blankets off. There was time to do laundry and take a shower before class. 

 

“Alright, students. I’m assuming you all watched the 1996 Romeo and Juliet with Leonardo Di Caprio. Did you guys like it?” 

There was a mixed reaction. Jongin tapped his pen nervously on the table and risked a glance over at Sehun. He was wearing a long sleeve black shirt that hugged his body like a glove. God. Jongin caught himself staring at his lips and remembering what they felt like before realizing that he’d never actually kissed him in real life. Sehun’s lips looked just like his dream lips though, minus lip ring. Dainty and pink and soft-looking. As Jongin watched, the cutest little tip of a pink tongue popped out of his mouth and licked over his lips, leaving them even more pink and shiny than before. Jongin felt his own lips pop open, and his tongue pressed up against his teeth, and holy shit did he want to kiss Sehun. 

“It always gets very mixed opinions from my class.” Jongin jerked his head back to front. “Some people really love it. Some people really don’t.” She went of on a brief little speech about ratings and reviews and community opinions and Jongin hoped it wasn’t on the test because he was too busy sneaking another look at Sehun to listen. He reminded himself that frat Sehun wasn’t as dashingly handsome as mad hatter Sehun. Mad hatter Sehun had dark rimmed eyes and piercings and leather gloves and he treated Jongin so well. 

One of Sehun’s friends jerked around in his seat to talk to Sehun, and Jongin snapped his head to the front again. 

“Alright, let’s get some opinions. Someone give me their opinion on the way this movie was done.” 

Now was his chance. He could get the talking out of the way and not have to stress about it for the rest of class. He raised his hand. 

“Jongin! What did you think?” 

“U-um. I thought it was an interesting take on the setting, setting it as a mob rivalry. Because I guess these days we don’t have influential clans quite like in the actual play. But in current times we think of mobs like the mafia as large, powerful, family-based groups that are capable of a lot of violence, so it’s a perfect setup. West Side Story adapted it basically the same way with street gangs, except of course this is a lot more appropriate because both groups seemed to have a certain amount of power in the city. But this is a direct adaptation anyway, obviously, so it would make sense for the setup to be closer.” 

One of Sehun’s friends snickered and muttered, “Yeah obviously,” and Jongin frowned. Sehun raised his hand. 

“Yes, Sehun?” 

“I didn’t enjoy it. I thought it would have been a lot better to make the language match the setting. Having the discrepancy between a modern day setting and Shakespearian language just detracted from the movie as a whole. It’s just really hard to take the story seriously when it’s so unbelievable. People wouldn’t talk like that. It came off as kind of cringe-worthy to me.” 

A couple people in the class nodded in agreement. Jongin frowned. He had a rebuttal, but he didn’t really want to argue with Sehun. He kicked himself. There was no way he was going to sacrifice his grade or change the way he acted just because of some stupid dream. School and dignity first. He tentatively raised his hand. 

“Jongin, you disagree?” 

“Yeah. Um. Well, the whole reason Shakespeare’s works are so studied and redone and revered is because of the poetry and the language. I think the director’s vision was to bring the poetry of Shakespeare’s play to life in a setting where the culture and the politics are familiar to us, so we have more context for the character’s motivations. Also, this is a direct Shakespeare adaptation. The language is the play. If you were to change the dialogue it would be a completely different thing, like West Side Story. There’s definitely some merit in making language and setting match, and the movie might make a lot more sense to a broader audience if it did, but I think the director was trying to recreate the play and honor the beauty of the language, not worrying about if your average college guy with no background in Shakespeare would think it was cringe-worthy.” 

Ooh, that may have sounded a bit more passive-aggressive then he had originally intended. Jongin glanced over at Sehun and found the other boy giving him a mildly scary narrow-eyed look, like he was trying to decide if Jongin had just dissed him or not. Jongin kind of had. One of Sehun’s friends looked back and forth between them with one of those stupid ‘ooh shit’s goin down’ faces, and Jongin’s stomach did a couple anxious flips. 

“Sehun do you have a response?” 

“Nope.” Sehun sat back in his seat and put his pencil down. “I’m just an average college guy with no background in Shakespeare.” 

Fuck. Jongin felt a little sick. “Th-that’s—um… not what…” fuck this was why he hated talking in class. “Sorry…” 

Sehun gave him an impatient side-eye and then ignored him. 

Someone at the front of the room raised their hand and agreed with Jongin. It turned out most of the class did. Jongin didn’t speak for the rest of class.


	2. The Behinder I Get

Jongin hated being late. He was so late. So very late, they would surely be furious with him. He turned a corner and came to a dead end. How frustrating. He jogged back the other way. If he didn’t hurry he was sure he would be waylaid somehow, and he would be even more late. The right way had to be close by, he just had to find it. The wind blew, and Jongin crossed his arms tight to his body to keep warm. It blew right through his thin shirt, and his feet were very cold. He wasn’t wearing shoes. His hosts would be aghast at the state of his stockings. 

The path curved up and sideways, like a half-pipe, and Jongin picked up speed so he wouldn’t tumble to the bottom. After three of these, Jongin felt exhausted, but thankfully the last one deposited him in a little circular yard with a nice large three-tiered fountain, which sat in the center of a circular stone pool about ten feet in diameter. Steam filled the air. The water in the fountain looked very warm, and Jongin was tempted to stop and relax in the steam. But he couldn’t. He had an appointment. Across the yard was the entrance to another path, and Jongin knew it was the way. He was very close now. 

“Lovely night, darling.” Jongin spun around, and his heart skipped a beat. Sehun stepped gracefully into the light, twirling his cane between gloved fingers. “Perfect night for a swim, don’t you think?” 

The light glittered off his lip ring. Jongin took a step towards him. Sehun looked beautiful surrounded by fog and moonlight. 

“I’m afraid I don’t have time to swim. You see I’m very late, and I just need to go right down that path…” 

“Ah, you’re almost there, love. Spare a moment for me.” 

“I-I don’t have a moment to spare,” he insisted, even as he stepped into Sehun’s arms. He was warm. 

“Do you know what would be warmer?” 

“U-um.” 

“The water looks very warm, darling.” 

“But Sehun, I—“ 

Sehun cut him off by slipping his tongue into Jongin’s mouth. His lip ring pressed into Jongin’s plush bottom lip, followed closely by the gently nip of Sehun’s teeth. Jongin moaned and teased Sehun’s teeth with his tongue. Sehun sucked it into his mouth. 

In seconds Jongin was tugging on Sehun’s jacket with need. Sehun’s slightest touch had swells of sudden, urgent arousal pulsing between his legs and up his spine. He needed hands on his body, on his bare skin. He needed Sehun to touch him and hold him and make him fall apart. 

“Sehun, please… Please.” 

Sehun pulled back and tipped Jongin’s head so he could stare into his eyes. Sehun’s eyes were dark and warm and comforting, like a soft bed in a dark room after a long, hard day. They were also strong and intense, and the made Jongin feel safe. Jongin lost track of how long he stared into Sehun’s beautiful, beautiful eyes. He felt like he was lost in them. He couldn’t find a way out, couldn’t look away, but he was okay with that. One of Sehun’s hands wove through Jongin’s hair. The other slid down and grabbed his ass, and Jongin finally closed his eyes as the arousal pulsed back, just as strong as before. 

“Jongin…” 

Jongin moaned when Sehun said his name. 

“Are you a cat?” 

“Huh?” Jongin’s eyes fluttered back open in confusion. “A-am I a what? Cat? No I don’t think so.” He looked down just to make sure. Nope, definitely a person. 

“Very good.” 

Sehun swept Jongin off the ground and into his arms, and the dropped him unceremoniously into the fountain. 

Jongin came up spluttering. The water was warm. So warm. It caressed him like a blanket and slid heavily around his body. It was almost like Sehun’s hands were still on him. He moaned again and tugged frantically at the buttons of his wet shirt. 

“Sehun!” 

Outside the fountain Sehun tossed his cane in the air, followed closely by his hat. The cane landed perfectly up right in the grass with the hat on top, and Sehun shrugged easily out of his jacket and followed Jongin into the fountain. 

“Does the water feel good, love?” 

“So good. Touch me.” 

Sehun was on him in a moment, pushing Jongin’s shirt off his shoulders and sliding his hands over Jongin’s chest. His thumb rubbed gentle circles over one of Jongin’s nipples. Pleasure shot like electricity through Jongin’s body. He was aching hard.

“I need you. Sehun, please I need you.” 

“Of course, Jongin.” Sehun tugged Jongin’s pants down his thighs and pushed two fingers into his hole. Jongin cried out and threw his head back. It felt perfect, nothing but intense, concentrated pleasure where Sehun’s fingers pushed into him. He’d never felt anything so good. 

“Pretty Jongin. You fit so well around my fingers.” He lifted Jongin easily out of the water and spun him around. His fingers slipped out for a moment as Sehun bent him over the first tier of the fountain, and then the plunged his fingers back inside and started thrusting. Jongin wailed. The intense feeling in his gut built and built, and Sehun stroked his side comfortingly and murmured encouragement, until Jongin’s moans rose to high squeaks, and then suddenly everything dropped away and Jongin felt himself back in his bed, tangled up in the blankets and panting, just moments away from an orgasm and achingly, disappointingly, tragically empty. 

“Fuck! Fucking why god dammit.” He tried kicking off the blankets and only got them tangled further, so he settled for pressing his one free hand to the blankets over his crotch and rubbing frantically, hips jerking, ass clenching around nothing. He thought of dream Sehun’s dark, intense eyes, and finally released into the blankets with a frustrated whimper. He felt so empty and pathetic. He worked himself slowly through the orgasm and wished desperately that he hadn’t accidentally insulted Sehun during class discussion. 

 

Despite his embarrassment, Jongin still needed a participation grade, so the next class he raised tentatively raised his hand. 

“Jongin?” The professor beamed. 

“U-um. I think the Romeo and Juliet story is compelling because of the love conquers all thing. I think people like the idea that two people who love each other can look past what their families and societies think. It’s romantic, I guess. I think everyone wants to love somebody that much.” 

“Yes Sehun?” 

Oh no. Jongin glanced sideways. Sehun had an amazing profile, with his sharp chin, perfect nose, and pretty little lips. 

“Love conquers all is great, but in Romeo and Juliet clearly it didn’t. They both end up dead. It’s always amazed me that Romeo and Juliet is the most popular. I think of all Shakespeare’s plays, it’s one of the weakest. Hamlet, King Lear, Macbeth, A Midsummer Nights Dream, even Much Ado About Nothing were all better plays in my opinion.” 

Yikes, so much for no background in Shakespeare. 

“It’s a stupid story about stupid people. I don’t find it compelling at all. I find if very frustrating.” 

The Professor nodded. “I won’t say if I agree or not, but let’s hear from you again, Jongin. What do you think about that?” 

Jongin hadn’t been planning on saying anything. But fine. Sehun glanced over at him and raised his eyebrows expectantly, and Jongin felt his heart leap into his throat when their eyes met. His eyes were exactly the same as they were in the dream, dark and captivating. He looked back at the professor with a heavy swallow. 

“I mean, I agree that the other plays are stronger. I don’t like Romeo and Juliet very much, but whether or not it’s stronger, it’s clearly compelling. You can tell by how popular it is, and how many remakes it has. The forbidden love trope has become unbelievably popular. Doesn’t mean it’s good, its just something people always like. Maybe its because the trope was set by Romeo and Juliet, or maybe Romeo and Juliet’s popularity can be attributed to having a trope that was just naturally compelling already. Twilight had it. Twilight wasn’t good at all, but a lot of people liked it, so it was clearly compelling.” 

The pretty girls at the front of the class nodded grimly. “It was very compelling. I have so many regrets,” one said, and the whole class giggled except for Sehun and his friends. Jongin risked a glance over at him. Sehun gave him another side eye. Jongin sighed and looked down at his desk. He hadn’t even insulted him that time. Maybe he should have spent more time agreeing. 

When the class ended, Jongin watched Sehun and his friends swagger out of the room together. Sehun had a wonderful ass. Jongin wondered if it would show up in his dreams later. 

 

Jongin bit his lip and turned the brand new bottle of lube over in his hand. Google said use a lot for best results. He had the worlds most embarrassing forum pulled up on his computer. 

The lube was gooey and slick on his fingers. It was kind of fun to play with, actually. He laid back against the pillows and circled his hole slowly with the lube coated finger. The skin there was very sensitive. He took a few deep breaths, thought about the dream, and finally pushed one fingertip past his sphincter and into his body. It was really tight and hot. He wasn’t hit with any immediate sensation of arousal, but he supposed it felt pretty nice. He slid the finger in and out a few times. 

The second finger brought more pleasure. He thrust them a little faster and sighed. He could get used to this. Of course it wasn’t the crazy all-consuming pleasure he’d felt in his dream, but it was still good. He relaxed and thought about Sehun. Not real Sehun. Dream Sehun, with his fancy clothes and dark rimmed eyes and studded ears and face. 

He thought back to the dreams and focused on the image he’d thought up of Sehun using his cane to fuck him. The grip of the cane was a sphere, about an inch and a half in diameter. Jongin could just imagine what it would look like if he kneeled on the ground with his face in the grass, and Sehun could plunge his cane into Jongin’s body from where he was standing. He would have a lot of leverage that way. He could pound really hard into Jongin’s body, until Jongin screamed and begged him to fuck him for real. 

He thrust in a third finger and twisted over onto his stomach. Yes, just like that. Ass in the air. He thrust the three fingers in hard. It was really starting to feel good. 

Sehun’s sweet voice curled through his mind, calling him darling and love. When Sehun was done with the cane, he would finally drop to his knees behind Jongin and unzip his pants. But he wouldn’t push in right away. He would tease Jongin’s rim with the tip. Jongin pulled his fingertips out of his body and imagined they were Sehun’s cock slowly tickling over his rim and sliding over his balls. Sehun would tease for a while. Jongin reached up and gently massaged a nipple with his free hand. That was really nice. He arched his back towards the hand. 

Finally he’d had enough. Sehun would set the tip of his cock right at Jongin’s hole. He wished it was a real dick. Or a dildo, something dick shaped. He scanned the room for potential dildos and got nothing. 

When Sehun pushed in, he would do it slow and heavy. Jongin pushed the three fingers back in and imagined Sehun murmuring sweet things to him as he watched his dick slide inside, inch by inch. Jongin’s fingers were far too short. They weren’t very satisfying. He started fucking himself with them anyway. 

That felt good. So good, Jongin let his moans spill into the pillow unfiltered. He sounded needy. He liked that. 

“Fuck. Fuck me. God, harder.” Sehun would listen when he begged. He would hold his hips and slam into him. 

The fingers weren’t enough. They would have to do. Jongin wrapped his free hand around his dick and jerked himself off. His arm was beginning to ache, his hand was right on the verge of cramping up, but he was too close to stop or change positions. He imagined Sehun bending over him and pulling Jongin tight against his chest as he fucked into him. He would whisper how good and tight Jongin was. He would call him love and press gentle kisses into his shoulders, even as he was pounding brutally into him. When he got close he would moan against Jongin’s neck and hold him tighter, and then his hips would stutter and slam deep. He would cum inside, filling Jongin up, making him his. 

Jongin gasped and came hard into his waiting hand. 

After an awkward trudge to the bathroom to clean up, Jongin sat back down on his bed and pulled his computer closer. He had some online shopping to do. 

 

Today the paths seemed thinner than usual. Jongin must really be far away if he had to turn sideways to squeeze through the bushes. He pulled out his pocket watch and frowned at the large, mother of pearl face. There were three different circles inside, each with hands spinning in various directions. All three said he was very very late. 

He came across a right turn that was slightly wider and took it. A twig caught his stocking and ripped it open. Oh well. His stockings were already covered in grass and dirt, and there more pressing things to worry about, like arriving at his appointment. 

The path got thinner. Twigs caught his cloths and pricked at his skin as he pushed through the bushes. They hurt. The path took another turn, but now it was thinner even then before. Definitely not the right path. Maybe it would be best to just double back. 

The bushes got sharper. They caught on his clothing like claws, and Jongin had to put up his arms to protect his face and push through forcefully, tearing his clothing away from the clinging branches. He came abruptly to a turn that he hadn't even realized was there. It didn't get wider. Jongin pushed down it. He had to yank his leg forward, and tore a hole in his pants somewhere around the knee. Another sharp twig got caught in his sleeve, and he yanked that free with a rip as well. 

The path got narrower. The bushes gripped more. Jongin tripped and fell, and sticks and thorns scraped at his face on the way down. Everything hurt. He tried to get back up, but the bushes grabbed his clothes and held him down with their little claws, and Jongin curled up and let himself sob in frustration. There wasn't time for this. He should be rushing to make his appointment, not crying on the ground. 

If he needed help, he knew all he had to do was ask for it, but the help would delay him even more. Though he couldn't quite remember what the help was. He sniffled and made one last attempt to get up, but the bushes closed in over his head. There might not be any path at all anymore. Help or not, he wasn't getting anywhere. But he was already so late. Surely whatever help came would understand if he simply had to go. 

"H-help? Please... Can anyone hear me?" 

There was only silence. Jongin struggled. A twig cut into his cheek. Another few sobs slipped from his throat. 

"How, darling, do you always get yourself into such a mess." 

Jongin gasped as the bushes parted above his head, and he was lifted into the air by strong arms. Sehun set Jongin gently on his feet and took his face in his hands. 

"Now look at this, you've hurt yourself." He brushed a thumb over the cut on Jongin's cheek. "Your clothes are a disaster." 

Jongin tore his eyes away from Sehun's noble face to look down. His clothes were covered in rips and tears. His sleeves were practically shredded. 

"Oh dear. Sehun, how will I ever show my face like this. They will be appalled. And I'm already so late." He buried his face in his hands and sobbed again. Sehun pulled him close and pet a hand through his hair. 

"Don't worry, love. Why would anyone care about your clothes when you have the face you do? I'm sure the won't even see your clothes at all." 

Jongin looked back up into Sehun's eyes. They were so lovely and comforting. Sehun smiled and Jongin's breath caught. He'd never seen anything so beautiful in his whole life.

"Or, my darling Jongin, you could forget about them completely. Stay here and let me hold you. I could mend your clothes for you." 

"You know how to fix clothing? Can you sew?" 

"Not even a little. Stay with me, darling." 

Jongin thought sadly of his appointment. "That wouldn't be very polite," he muttered. Sehun pulled his ruined shirt out of his waistband and slid his hands over Jongin's sides and the small of his back. 

"Don't worry about them, love." He took of his hat and hung it on the nearest bush. His hair looked soft and dark as midnight. "You're with me now. Don't worry about anything." 

"O-Okay." 

Sehun pulled him closer by the back of his neck and kissed him deeply. His tongue licked sensually past Jongin's lips. Jongin supposed he couldn't very well turn up with his clothing in this state anyway. He opened up and wrapped both arms around Sehun's neck. 

"I'll never let anything hurt you, Jongin." He whispered it with such intensity. Jongin believed him. "I'll always keep you safe." On these tall, winding paths, Jongin wanted all the protection he could get. 

"Thank you."

"The pleasure is all mine, darling." 

He pressed Jongin back against the wall of bushes, but this time they didn't claw and cling. The felt soft and supple like a comfy mattress. Sehun hefted Jongin up, and Jongin wrapped his legs around his waist. 

"You're so perfect, love." 

Jongin dove in for another kiss. Sehun's lips made him feel so right. When they kissed he felt like everything in his body just clicked into place, and all of a sudden he just felt so good. He and Sehun must be made for each other. 

“Sehun, I need you.” 

“Of course, love. I’m yours.” He slid his hands up Jongin’s bare thighs and up over the curve of his ass. “Let’s get you wet.” 

He pressed Jongin deeper into the bushes and kissed him hard. His hands squeezed Jongin’s bare bottom. Arousal swirled up Jongin’s spine. A few of Sehun’s fingers pet over his rim, and Jongin let out a full body shudder as his hole pulsed with need, and then he was filled with wetness. It leaked from his body out over Sehun’s fingers. 

“Very good, darling.” Something large and blunt pressed against his rim. His slick poured over it. “Are you ready?” 

“A-are you going to fuck me?” 

“That was the idea.” 

“Yes, please, please I’m ready.” 

Sehun’s cock thrust up into his hole and filled him completely. Jongin thrashed and screamed in pleasure, but Sehun still managed to hold him up and Jongin writhed. It was prefect and wonderful and everything Jongin had ever wanted, and he felt full and right and complete. 

 

Jongin thrashed and grabbed frantically for the lube under the pillow as full and complete turned to empty and desperate. His rock hard cock dragged over the blankets, and he whined. The lube bottle wouldn’t open fast enough. He finally clicked the lid open and poured some over his fingers, and then pushed two of them into his hole with no preamble. 

“Ah—!” There was a bit of a burn, but at least he wasn’t empty anymore. He grabbed his cock and started frantically jerking himself off as he crooked his fingers just so he could feel them. He’d finally, finally gotten to feel dream Sehun’s cock in his ass. Thank god. Now he just needed dream Sehun to actually fuck him. 

He managed to wiggle in a third finger before he came with a cry to the memory of Sehun’s cock filling him to the brim.

 

Around four o'clock the student center was full of students milling around, grabbing Starbucks, complaining to their friends and doing homework. Jongin watched from the student gov table and wished he had Starbucks too. Across the way Sehun's frat had another table set up. A couple of frat boys passed out cookies for two dollars a bag and advertised some kind of charity event they were hosting. Cookies were a good idea. Maybe he’d convince student gov to provide the table with some kind of food next time. Not many people were interested in learning about student gov or the upcoming campus service day. 

Sehun marched into the building looking like the most stressed person alive with parted lips and furrowed eyebrows. Jongin couldn't tell if he'd just had a long day, or he was actually about to murder someone. He looked good, though, in a navy blue button-down and tight black jeans. If nothing else, the kid dressed well. 

He stopped at his table and talked to the boys. They all lit up when they saw him. A couple of younger ones wearing newer letters also tiptoed over. Jongin could see them grin when Sehun talked to them as well. Wow, he had a nice ass. It looked hella good in those jeans. Jongin wanted to touch it. He'd put that on his list of things to do in his dreams. 

"What's service day?" 

"U-um. Oh hi." Some underclassman girl had appeared in front of him. Jongin fumbled for a brochure to hand her. "It's a day where we get as many people on campus as possible to come out and do service for a number of businesses and organizations in the area. Last year we had about six-hundred people come out. It's a great way for the campus to give back to the community." 

"Nice." She took the brochure and wandered off. Sehun was in the Starbucks line now, frantically tapping away at his phone like he was answering the world’s most important emails. His ass was still amazing. He looked incredibly hot with his eyebrows furrowed like that. His hair had probably been a lot nicer at the beginning of the day, but now it was slightly ruffled and pushed back from his forehead like Sehun had been running his hands through it. Jongin was torn between wanting to fix it and wanting to mess it up more. Dream Sehun had really nice hair too. 

There was probably something really weird about having dream sex with an acquaintance who didn't like him very much. If Sehun knew, he would probably think Jongin was a creep. Maybe it was pretty creepy. Jongin frowned and looked back down at his brochures. 

Sehun got to the front of the Starbucks line and talked to the barista for a bit, and then went over and waited and continued to tap on his phone. He made a phone call, looking very stressed. Must have been an important call. He put his hand on his hip as he talked, and his shirt stretched tight over his chest, revealing the flat, muscular planes of his pecs. Beautiful. They'd make nice pillows. 

Wow, that really was kind of creepy. But he just couldn't shake the feeling that whenever he saw Sehun he should just go bury himself in his arms, and Sehun would hold him tight and kiss his hair and tell him he was perfect. Clearly that wasn't Sehun's plan.   
Sehun had ordered a lot of things from Starbucks. He took two trays full of drinks back to his frat's table and passed them out. Someone tried to offer him money. He waved it away. Jongin wished Sehun would buy him Starbucks. He didn’t even usually get Starbucks, but he was craving a hot chocolate.

"Is this the same service thing the student gov did last year?" 

Jongin jumped again and looked up at the boy in front of him. A sophomore, vice president of physics club. "Yes, yes it is. We are hoping to get even more people this year." 

"Awesome. Yeah, I'll sign up." 

"Thank you, please write your name and email here." 

As the boy signed, someone else appeared over his shoulder. Jongin's eyes widened.

"Hey, Jongin." 

"Hi Sehun." That probably sounded pretty natural. 

"Don't act so nervous, I'm not here to antagonize you about Shakespeare." 

Shit, guess not. 

"I've been meaning to talk to the Student gov about this. I want to get Greek life involved. I think this would be great, since my guys all need service hours anyway. I think the other chapters on campus would like to sign up as well." 

Wow, that would be a lot of people. 

"Y-yeah! That's perfect. Um. Do you want to make it so that Greek students sign up through their organizations? We can do that. A couple more clubs and stuff on campus have done the same." 

"That would be good. I'll talk to the other frats and the sororities, and we'll see if we can get some other chapters to sign up." He leaned over Jongin's table to read the brochure, effectively looming over Jongin, which probably should have made him feel pretty nervous. 

It didn't though. Jongin just felt like he wanted to crawl up on the table and curl into Sehun's broad chest. He had nice hands. 

This was a problem. Jongin was clearly having a trouble differentiating dream Sehun from real life Sehun. Real life Sehun would find it really weird of Jongin flung himself into his arms. 

"If each organization sent you a list of names and emails, would that be enough?" 

"Yeah. We could try to put people from each organization together, if you want to." 

"Please do. Thanks so much, I'll get back to you soon." He looked up and made eye contact with Jongin, and Jongin fought the urge to look away. They'd never made eye contact from so close. Sehun's eyes were every bit as dark and deep and warm as they were in his dreams. Fuck. Jongin's chest clenched up with want. He struggled to get it together and offered a businesslike smile. Sehun smiled warmly back. Maybe Sehun didn't hate him. This was awesome. Sehun got up and strode away, back on his phone, and Jongin heaved a sigh of relief. 

For another hour Jongin watched him dart around and run errands. He went to the printer, talked to someone at the student help desk, talked to two different passing professors, helped a group of sorority girls carry their own pile of table stuff, and got in a conversation with another frat president about setting up a sexual assault workshop in light of a recent incident at a party. Jongin watched him get really excited about a puppy that came through. It was a little excited fluffy thing, and Sehun was just as excited to see it as it was to see him, and got down on the floor in his nice clothes and rolled around with it. People left and right took pictures. Maybe because the dog was cute. Probably because Oh Sehun was being cute with a dog.   
Jongin felt his heart warm and his cheeks flush. On top of being gorgeous and the literal man of Jongin's dreams, Sehun was a wonderful person. A caring, active, attentive, sincere, adorable person. Jongin didn't deserve Sehun's attention, no matter how much he wanted it. At least he still had his dreams. He couldn't wait to go to sleep that night.


	3. Curiouser and Curiouser

The paths were quiet and still. The bushes didn’t rustle. Jongin paused at a fork in the path to brace his hands on his knees and catch his breath. He’d been running for hours, and everything looked the same. He glanced around anxiously. While he was trying to rush to get to his appointment, part of the rush was to stay ahead of whatever was behind him. He didn’t really want to, but he knew if whatever it was caught up, he would never make it to his appointment, and the ticking watch in his pocket filled him with anxiety. He stood up and began running again. 

Around the next corner lay a field of broken teacups. The grass was scattered with porcelain shards from hedge to hedge, with no room in between the glass pieces to place even his toes. Jongin looked down at his bare feet with a frown. This would never do. If only he hadn’t lost his shoes and stockings. 

“Well, isn’t this a conundrum.” 

Jongin spun around, and Sehun removed his hat and swept it in a graceful ark down to his opposite hip as he bowed. When he stood he wore the same sly smile he always did. Little chains dangled from his ears. The hoops in his face glinted. He had a second in his eyebrow now. Jongin gulped. 

“H-hello Sehun. Um. I have an appointment—“ 

“Always in such a hurry, darling.” He walked closer and held out his arms, and Jongin came to him without a second though and buried his face in Sehun’s neck. Sehun’s arms closed around his back, and Jongin felt warm when he hadn’t even known he was cold. 

“I don’t know how to get over the glass.” 

“Hmm…” Sehun pressed kisses into Jongin’s hair. “Leave it to me, my love. Your wish is my command.” He swept Jongin off his feet and carried him bridal style down the path. Porcelain cracked under his feet. Jongin kept his face tucked into Sehun’s neck, because he felt warm and happy there, and Sehun smelled good. Rich like incense but sweet like flowers. 

“Here we are, darling. Safe on the other side, no more glass.” Sehun didn’t put him down, though. Instead he hefted Jongin up so that Jongin’s face was higher than his, and Jongin couldn’t hide his face in Sehun’s shoulder anymore. “How about a kiss, my love.” 

“O-okay, just one. But then I really must be going.” 

“Yes, of course.” 

Jongin bent down and pulled Sehun’s full bottom lip into his mouth. He sucked thoughtfully and tongued at the lip ring while his heart fluttered in his chest. It was always a surprise, how Sehun’s lips made him feel like he was flying, and nothing in the world could ever go wrong. He felt like he was born to do nothing but kiss Sehun. Well, maybe not just kiss. He snaked his tongue past Sehun’s lips. Sehun responded with equal enthusiasm, and soon the kiss was needy and filthy. 

Sehun dropped easily to his knees and lowered Jongin onto the soft grass. “Will you spread your legs for me, darling?” 

Jongin spread his legs wide without a second thought, and realized he wasn’t wearing pants anymore. How convenient. Sehun rutted between his legs, dick sliding heavily over Jongin’s balls. He must have pushed his pants down past his hips. Jongin whimpered as desperate need to course through his body with every grind. His hole was sloppy and dripping, and painfully empty. 

“I’m ready for you, Sehun. Please use me.”

“Thank you, love, that’s very sweet.” He lined up with Jongin’s entrance. “But this is about you, you know.” Sehun’s cock slid easily past his rim and all the way in. Jongin was stuffed full where he had been achingly empty before. Between his legs was nothing but heavy, concentrated arousal and satisfaction, and Jongin was just beginning to think it was the best feeling in the entire world until Sehun moved. 

“Ahh! Sehun—fuck please again.” 

Sehun pulled back and slammed in, and all that pleasure hit him like a train. Jongin wailed as stars danced behind his eyes. It was so good he could cry. Even when they were done, Jongin never wanted Sehun to pull out. He wanted to lie on the grass with Sehun’s cock in his body until Sehun was ready to get hard and go again. 

Another hard thrust. Jongin’s back arched and his dick throbbed. Whines spilled from his throat. Another thrust. Another. 

 

Jongin opened his eyes and whimpered. The emptiness between his legs felt almost like actual pain. His cock throbbed, just like in the dream, so close to cumming already, but Jongin couldn’t cum yet. Not without being full. He turned onto his elbows and knees, and reached over to pull open one of his dresser drawers where he’d put all his new toys. He hadn’t used any of them yet. His fingers drifted over the big one, which was the size of an actual dick, but he decided he wasn’t ready for that yet and picked up the medium sized glass one instead. It was nice and heavy. 

He closed his eyes and pulled dream Sehun back into his head as he slicked up two fingers and pushed them in with a whine. Dream Sehun had a big dick. He fucked Jongin so good. Jongin wondered if his unrealistic dream sex would mean an unrealistic amount of cum. He whimpered and imagined dream Sehun spilling endlessly into his body, filling him up even more. 

There was nothing like the feeling of being filled in the dream. Real sex probably wouldn’t be such a surreal, sublime experience, but at least it would be real, and Jongin wouldn’t wake up feeling needy and disappointed half way through. 

Still half asleep, Jongin felt soft and languid. If he closed his eyes he could still almost feel dream Sehun plowing into him. His tongue lolled out of his mouth like it wanted something to do. He wished Sehun was there so he could kiss him, but for now he licked over his lips and nibbled and sucked on the pillow. Not as satisfying as someone else’s mouth. After a stroke of inspiration, he reached blindly back into the drawer and pulled out the big toy, and turned his head to the side so he could push the soft silicon head into his mouth. That was better. He didn’t even have to worry about teeth, he could just suck on it like a lollipop while he focused on opening himself up. 

The stretch felt so nice. Jongin almost reached for his cock but then stopped himself, even though it was dripping with need and aching from neglect. The dildo had to get inside first. Sehun would be proud of him for not touching himself. He would say ‘very good, my love,’ in that wonderful voice of his. Jongin whined around the toy in his mouth and pulled out his fingers so he could slick the glass dildo with lube. It was a simple cylinder of class with a slightly thicker bulb on the head, about six inches long. Jongin took a deep breath and pushed it in. 

His mouth went slack around the big toy. The glass toy felt way better than fingers. Jongin pushed it in and out a few times, nice and slow, and then experimented with pushing it farther and farther until the base pressed up against his rim. He paused and let it sit deep inside him for a minute so he could just clench down on it and feel the weight. That was nice. If he tapped his fingers rhythmically on the base, it sent little vibrations up his passage, so he did that for a minute, and then finally pulled it back out and thrust it in again. 

His eyes slip closed and he thought about Sehun, and how nice it was to be in his arms, and on his lips. In real life Sehun would be just as gentle and caring. He imagined Sehun fucking him nice and slow on top of the Student Council table, one heavy, powerful thrust at a time. Jongin’s cock dripped precum onto his arm, begging to be touched, but Jongin tightened his free hand around the shaft of the big toy and resisted the urge. Sehun would whisper sweet things in his ear, about how good Jongin was and how well his ass swallowed him up. He twisted the toy and pushed it harder, jostling it around, and then suddenly it touched a spot on the front wall of his passage, and Jongin gasped and did it again. That felt so good, deep and satisfying. He accidentally pushed the big toy further into his mouth and gagged, but didn’t pull it back out. Instead he swallowed around it and rubbed the head of the glass toy over the spot. 

Precum dripped steadily from his cock. Jongin’s hips stuttered and his hands shook as he continued to tease the spot. He’d read about this. The spot must be his prostate. He mewled and whimpered around the thick head of the big toy. 

He imagined that he and Sehun were the last people in their classroom, and Sehun looked angry. Jongin had just gotten done shooting down whatever point he’d tried to make, and Sehun was frustrated. He’d probably had a stressful day anyway. Jongin felt bad about stressing him out more, and went pliant and limp as Sehun bent him roughly over the closest desk and pushed his pants down. Jongin spread his legs and presented his hole for Sehun to use however he wanted. Sehun pushed to fingers inside and teased his prostate until Jongin was a dripping, moaning, pathetic mess on the tiny desk, and then Sehun pulled out his cock and pushed it into Jongin’s tight hole. The other boy was stressed out from all his responsibilities, and Jongin’s willing body was the perfect way to relieve that stress. He didn’t think about Jongin at all as he plowed into the warm body below him. Jongin wailed and gasped and moaned and clung to the desk. Sehun’s cock slid thoughtlessly over that wonderful spot with every thrust. 

There were tears in Jongin’s eyes as he the big toy pushed into his throat and the glass toy abused his prostate. His head was filled with nothing but Sehun. Sehun using Jongin’s body and slamming deep, pouring all his annoyance and frustration into his relentless thrusts, punishing Jongin for shooting down everything he said in class. He imagined cumming over the desk before Sehun came, and then whimpering and writhing as Sehun didn’t stop even as Jongin twitched with oversensitivity. Sehun would finally reach his climax and bury himself as deep as he could go. His cock would spill cum directly over Jongin’s oversensitive prostate, and Jongin would sob and shudder. Then Sehun would leave him there, dripping cum, and move on to his next class. 

Jongin whimpered and jerked the glass toy faster. He was right on the edge. So fucking close, and he hadn’t even touched his cock, but he didn’t think he would need to. Just a little more… He replayed the image of Sehun slamming his cock relentlessly into his body like he was nothing more than a sex doll, and his stomach twisted with shame and arousal. Just a couple more flicks of his wrist, and Jongin’s orgasm exploded through him. He came for forever, wave after wave wracking his body. If he hadn’t had the toy in his mouth, he would have desperately whimpered Sehun’s name. 

When the last of the orgasm finally subsided, Jongin rolled onto his side and stared blankly at the big toy lying on his pillow. His jaw ached. The glass toy was still inside him. He’d just had the best orgasm of his entire life, and he felt like crying. 

 

The guilt hit him full force as he sat in class and listened to Sehun chatter with his friends. He felt dirty and ashamed. There was a clear distinction between dream Sehun and real Sehun, and Jongin needed to limit his fantasies to the dream one. That was creepy enough as it was. Besides, dream Sehun treated him like the most precious thing in the world. And while imagining someone treating him like a sex doll was hot, it left him feeling gross and worthless. Dream Sehun wouldn’t treat him like that. Heck, real Sehun wouldn’t either, but he respected real Sehun and it just didn’t seem right to turn him into some mean scary sex fantasy. 

“I trust you all did the reading and watched the movie. What did you all think?” They had finished up Hamlet and Macbeth, and were half way through King Lear. For homework they’d watched a Japanese adaptation of the play called Ran.

A guy in the back raised his hand. “I thought it was really long, and I didn’t understand what was going on.” There were a couple giggles, and Jongin looked over through his hair at Sehun, who had his long legs stretched out into the isle as he lounged back in his seat. Jongin got flashes of dream Sehun carrying him to safely over the broken teacups and fucking him on the soft grass. 

“Alright, did anyone have an easier time understanding once they watched the movie?”

Jongin and a few other people including Sehun raised their hands. 

“Jongin, what did you think?” 

“I thought the dramatized, cinemagraphic rendition of King Lear, done in this style, was a very nice take on the play. It was obviously a very close adaptation, and I thought they did a good job of making the play fit a different time and culture with just a few changes. Shakespeare’s original story was preserved while still fitting a completely different context. I was definitely able to understand the story better after watching it.” 

“Excellent. Sehun?” 

Oh geez. 

“Back when we watched the 1996 Romeo and Juliet, it was also a very close adaptation of a Shakespeare play in a different setting for context, but I notice that in Ran they don’t use the original Shakespearian English. They could have, but that wouldn’t have made sense in feudal Japan. I think because they used language that was natural to the setting, it was able to become a much more effective adaptation.” 

Jongin wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Why did Sehun feel the need to keep bringing this up? The rest of the class giggled and muttered. 

“Jongin, have a rebuttal?” 

Jongin sighed. The professor was really enjoying this rivalry. 

“I agree that it’s a more effective adaptation. I don’t think many people would say that this wasn’t a good movie, but plenty of people don’t like the Romeo and Juliet movie. Anyway, the goal of that movie was to be the literal play but in a different setting. Ran is not the literal play, King Lear. They couldn’t fit the direct script to it if they tried, because the lines just wouldn’t fit the scenes. This is an adaptation of the story, not a direct performance of the play like Romeo and Juliet was. One could argue that the Romeo and Juliet movie would have been more successful if they’d changed the story and the language, but honestly that’s been done a thousand times. They story of King Lear has a lot more substance, and it’s a lot more unique then the forbidden love trope. There’s a lot more reason to do a close adaptation without the original language, where in Romeo and Juliet, the language is probably the best part.” 

The professor seemed to like Jongin’s answer, and didn’t call on Sehun when he raised his hand to respond. Jongin would have liked to hear his response. There were some good arguments to be made, but the professor moved on. Sehun lowered his and and pursed his lips in annoyance. Jongin sighed and tried not to feel too unhappy. 

 

Today the paths were a steady downhill, which was really nice because Jongin could rush down them without any worry about direction or growing tired. He was sure his hosts were waiting right at the bottom of the hill. He just had to get there. His bare feet flew easily down the slopes. 

After a long time, he still hadn’t reached the bottom. He must surely be on a mountain, for no hill he had ever seen was this large, and instead of evening out, the slope just got steadily more steep. Jongin had to stop running so he could pick his way down the hill carefully, for fear of tumbling headfirst down the mountainside. 

The slope got steeper. Jongin realized the safest thing to do would be to sit down and continue to edge carefully down the hill. He scooted into a path to his right. It was a wide one, and relatively straight, which probably meant it was the right way to go. He smiled hopefully. He must be close now. 

The mist cleared with a slight breeze, and Jongin stared down the path he was on. It continued as far as he could see, perfectly straight, and getting steadily steeper until the horizon line appeared to curl in on itself, like he was on a globe. Jongin gulped. It was already too steep as it was. If it got any steeper, Jongin might fall. 

All of a sudden he felt like he was standing on the edge of a very high place, and one wrong move would send him careening into the abyss below. He tried to edge back up the slope, but it was very steep, and after ten feet and a few more near-slips, Jongin was to afraid to continue. How had he even gotten this far? He hadn’t remembered the slope being this steep when he came down it. 

“Ah, my dear. Always getting yourself stuck.” 

Jongin gasped with relief. “Sehun!” 

“I’ve been looking for you, love.” Sehun appeared out of the nearest path, standing perfectly straight, perpendicular to the slope as if it was flat ground. “You should be more careful. We wouldn’t want you to be late.” 

Jongin groaned and leaned back on the ground. “I’m already so late, Sehun.” 

“Indeed.” He stood over Jongin and tucked his cane under his arms so he could remove his gloves. Jongin stared up at his handsome face and completely missed what he said next. He was too busy trying to wrap his head around anyone being so perfect. 

“Sorry, what?” 

Sehun gazed down at him fondly and put his gloves in his pocket. “You’re just so beautiful, that’s all.” 

Jongin’s heart swelled, and he smiled. “You too, Sehun. You’re so beautiful sometimes I feel like I can’t breathe.” 

“Well we can’t have you not breathing, can we?” He stuck his cane into the ground. “You’ll just have to look at me all the time until you get used to it.” He placed his hat on the stick. It tipped lazily to the side, as it wasn’t hanging off a slope. 

“How are you doing that?” 

“It’s easy, love.” He dropped down and settled himself on top of Jongin’s body, heavy and warm and comforting, and Jongin felt pinned in place and no longer afraid of falling. “When I’m with you I’m on top of the world.” He bent down and kissed Jongin deeply. Jongin gasped as the world righted itself. The slope tipped back until gravity was right under them, and they were on flat ground. “From now on, when anything is wrong, just kiss me and I’ll make it better.” Jongin nodded and kissed him again. Sehun’s big hands wandered heavily down his sides. 

“What about when everything is right?” 

“Then let me make it perfect,” Sehun whispered against his lips as he pulled Jongin’s pants off his legs. He pushed Jongin’s knees up and slid into him, easy as anything, and Jongin was filled with the same all-consuming pleasure and fullness as last time. He wailed and Sehun kissed him hard, fucked passionately into him as Jongin moaned. He couldn’t see, couldn’t think and then he was lying in bed, scrambling for the lube again. 

 

“We have a problem.” Jongin looked up nervously from his long to-do list to see the Student Gov secretary. “Epsilon Chi Omega does their Thanksgiving cookout thing for their philanthropy on the lawn every year, and they have posters up for it everywhere, but Wellness Club signed up to do a midterms week pumpkin smashing event on the lawn that day.” 

Shit, Sehun was an EXO. “O-okay. I guess I’ll have to talk to them and tell them they can’t.” 

“Yeah, their president is here to talk to you. He isn’t happy.” 

“…Oh. Okay. Give me the details.” 

“Well, they didn’t book the lawn but Wellness Club did, but I think they expected us to keep it open for them.” 

Jongin sighed and pulled up the calendar. Sure enough, his excel sheet said that Wellness club had the lawn booked, and EXO wasn’t even on the list of people who’d asked for the space. 

“Okay, I can talk to him.” 

Sehun came in looking as angry as Jongin had ever seen him. Scary eyebrows and death glare and everything. 

“Hello, Sehun. Um. I’m sorry about this.” 

“You do realize we have this event every year, right?” He snapped, ignoring the chair on the other side of Jongin’s desk. “I get about five hours of sleep a night, and today I had three meetings, a workshop, and a presentation, not to mention class. I really don’t have time for this.” 

Jongin didn’t know what to say. His mouth flopped open and then shut again just as fast, and his stomach twisted itself in a little uncomfortable knot. Having Sehun talk to him like this felt wrong. 

“F-from what I have here it, um, it looks like your organization didn’t submit any forms to book the—“ 

“Yes we did.” 

“…” 

“My secretary submits all our booking forms. He’s never failed to submit a form.” 

“Well I’ve never lost a form, Sehun. I don’t know what to tell you. The fact is we didn’t get your form, but Wellness Club did, so they get the space.” 

Sehun huffed in irritation and pinched the bridge of his nose. Jongin resisted the urge to curl into a little ball. “Why did you let them do that? We have this event every year on the same fucking day.” 

“It’s not our job to keep track of that. It’s our job to give the space to whoever books it first. We’re not going to play favorites.”

“I mean I get that, but this is our fraternity’s most important event or the year, and half the campus always shows up. That’s got to be a little more important than Wellness Club. It’s for a fucking charity, its not some dumb little feel-good stress relief thing. It’s also not a pathetic waste of perfectly good pumpkins.” 

The thing was, Jongin could change things. He could easily tell Wellness Club to put it on a different day so that Sehun could have what he wanted. This was clearly something that was important to him, and if there was any time to get brownie points from Sehun the time was now. But he also knew that he would never even consider playing favorites if he wasn’t just trying to kiss Sehun’s ass. 

“Here’s the deal. I’m not going to just give you the spot because you’re a bigger group. My spreadsheet says you didn’t book the space, so you didn’t book the space. You can talk to Wellness Club to see if they can move their event. Tell them there’s still a afternoon and evening slot on Thursday. That’s the best I can do. If you want to come talk to them with me, we can arrange that. I think you’re right, and if you had both handed in submitted requests at the same time, the charity event would definitely have had first pick, but that’s not what happened.” 

Sehun pursed his lips and glared down at Jongin, like he was trying to decide if Jongin had a personal vendetta against him or not. Jongin would have happily gotten down on his knees and sucked Sehun’s dick right there in the Student Gov room if it meant Sehun wouldn’t look at him like that. Sehun’s eyes were supposed to mean safety. 

“Jongin I’m really really busy. I’ve already tried talking to Wellness Club, they won’t answer my emails. We’ve dealt with them before when I was trying to get them on a mental health panel for Greek life, and they just hate frats and want nothing to do with us. They’re not going to switch. Right now I’m in the middle of kicking two different boys out of my fraternity for sexual assault, and the judicial process is a lot of work. I’m running workshops on mental health and Title Nine, I’m trying to organize rush for next semester, I’m running a Fraternity of over one hundred boys, I’m trying to keep my gpa above a 3.5, I have two majors and a job in the Language department, I really, really don’t have time to go chasing after some tiny club so I can put on the one single most important event that we hold every year. Jongin, this is a really important event. Last year we served something like a thousand people. We’ve already bought all the supplies, and there is literally no other day we can do it.” 

Jongin bit his lip. That was an impressive list of stuff. “I-I can try to talk to Wellness Club for you if they won’t respond, but that’s the best I can do.” 

“No it’s not. You could switch them. Our event is way more important then theirs, and they could do it at another time when we can’t.” 

“Y-you could do it after thanksgiving.” 

“No we can’t, we’ve already told our philanthropy when we’d get them the proceeds.” 

“Sehun, I can’t just cancel their event, that wouldn’t be fair. They followed the rules and turned in the paperwork, and you guys didn’t.” 

“Yes we did!” Sehun yelled, and leaned threateningly over Jongin’s table. “We shouldn’t be punished if you lost the fucking papers!” 

Jongin almost caved, almost gave Sehun what he wanted just to get him to stop yelling at him. It hurt so much, when all Jongin wanted to do was kiss him. He stared down at his computer and didn’t look up into Sehun’s eyes, afraid Sehun would see tears. 

“I didn’t lose the papers, Sehun.” His voice was too quiet. He either sounded angry or scared, and he would have placed his bets on the latter. “I’m not going to switch the events. I’ll talk to Wellness Club and get back to you.” 

Sehun groaned and ground his palms into his eyes. “Fucking Christ, Jongin. Why do you hate me?” 

“W-what? I d—“ 

“Never Fucking mind. This isn’t good enough. This is literally thousands of dollars for a charity, and you’re handing it over so some petty assholes who scheduled their bullshit during my event on purpose could smash pumpkins.” 

Jongin took a deep breath but didn’t let it out because he knew how much it would shake. He finally managed it. “I’m trying to help. But I already told you I can’t play favorites, especially when it doesn’t look like you even attempted to book the location. I’d talk to your secretary again about whether or not he turned in those papers. I’m not going to change my mind. Please leave.” 

Sehun gave him one last scary glare, and then grabbed his stuff. “I’m really disappointed, Jongin. I mean I knew you were a self-righteous know it all, but I at least hoped you were better than this. See you in class.” He stomped out the door and slammed it behind him. Jongin buried his face in his hands and choked back tears.


	4. When You Can't Look On The Bright Side,

Jongin arrived in class the next day with shaking hands. The night before in his dreams, Sehun had kissed him and held him and made him feel whole. He’d woken up hard and aching and opted cold shower instead of jerking off. Thinking about real life Sehun made his stomach twist in knots. 

They were finally finishing up Shakespeare today. 

“Last night you guys all wrote your opinions on the theories that Shakespeare wasn’t the sole author of his plays.” 

Sehun raised his hand. 

“Sehun?” 

“I think, while there is some evidence that Shakespeare was not the author of his plays, it’s dumb to think he had help on the basis that he couldn’t have written everything he did in the time that he had. It’s absolutely possible for someone to write so much, and I think it’s entirely possible for someone to be that smart. There’s no reason to doubt the man wrote them if we have no better evidence that anyone else did.”

The professor nodded. “In the write-ups I noticed there were several different takes on this. Jongin, yours was a little different. What was it?” 

Jongin floundered and risked a glance at Sehun who was glaring at him challengingly. The words self-righteous know it all echoed in his head. But there was that participation grade to worry about.

“I-I just thought. Um. I mean I agree with Sehun; I think it was possible, and in the lack of better evidence there’s no. Um. Reason to insist he didn’t write them. I just also though maybe… it doesn’t matter? E-even if it wasn’t Shakespeare, if that’s the name he wrote under… We still respect the author, whoever it was, and their works are important to literature… I dunno that’s just… I think it’s… um. Yeah.” He clenched his fists and took a few deep breaths, feeling vaguely like he was about to throw up. 

“Okay.” The professor must have noticed he was suffering. “Did anyone doubt that Shakespeare wrote all his plays?” 

One of the pretty girls up front began talking, and Jongin risked half a glance at Sehun. The other boy was staring at him, either looking weirded out or concerned, maybe both. Jongin felt his face heat up. He must look pathetic. What he wouldn’t give to have Sehun hold him and make it better. As soon as the teacher let them go, Jongin shot up out of his seat and hurried out of the classroom. He imagined he heard Sehun calling after him, and gritted his teeth as he hurried to his next class. 

 

Jongin was cold. The paths were far too chilly tonight, and Jongin's clothes were in tatters. His shirt was missing most of its buttons. He had the vague notion that he had to be somewhere, but he wasn't dressed for it, and he'd lost his golden pocket watch anyway. He scurried down another path with a whine. 

"Sehun?" 

The man had to be here somewhere. The breeze blew again, and Jongin wrapped his shirt tight around his chest. Most of the buttons were gone. He was lonely. Sehun usually found him when he was in danger. Maybe he just had to put himself in danger somehow. Sehun had promised all he had to do was kiss him to make things better. 

"Sehun, please help. Sehun! Sehun I need you." 

The bushes rustled, and Jongin spun around, hoping to find the man, but there was nothing but a little white rabbit. Jongin dropped to his knees and held a hand out for it. It hopped cautiously closer and sniffed his fingers. After a minute it let Jongin pick it up. Jongin clutched it to his chest, just a little pocket of warmth, and continued walking. The rabbit was soft and fluffy, and it nibbled at his fingers and snuggled into his arms. 

"Goodness, where is he? I thought if I just called..." 

But Sehun did not appear, even when Jongin took the steepest hills and the tightest bends, sought out dead ends and thin paths. He ran frantically from path to path, calling Sehun's name. After a few minutes he looked down at his arms and realized the rabbit was gone. 

"Oh no!" He spun around, looking back and forth. Had he dropped the poor thing accidentally? Now that it was gone, he missed it badly. "Bunny, where did you go?" He rushed back the way he'd come and tried to find his last path, but there were so many. He took the best guess, but nothing looked familiar. He doubled back and took a different path, already doubting himself, eyes wide and searching the underbrush for the little fluffy thing. Soon he was in a completely new place, and sure that he had lost his rabbit for good. He dropped to his knees in a small clearing and wrapped his arms tight around his shivering body. 

"Sehun..." 

"Lose something, love?" 

Jongin stood and whirled around, and then threw himself into Sehun's arms. Sehun held a little white rabbit safely out of the way and kissed Jongin's head. "There there, we're alright now. Your friend came to find me. I'm glad you found another white rabbit to keep you company." 

He set the rabbit on Jongin's shoulder and leaned in to kiss him gently and the anxiousness that had been clinging to him all through the maze melted away. 

"Thank god, I thought you'd abandoned me." 

"Never, darling, never." He pulled Jongin close and kissed him over and over again, until Jongin was dizzy and happy and warm. "I could never abandon you, my love, my Jongin. Don't worry." 

"I-I'm sorry, I just... I looked for so long. I just had this feeling I had let you down, but I couldn't remember how." 

Sehun pulled him down to the ground so Jongin could straddle his lap. "You haven't let me down. If anything I let you down, it took me so long to find you." The white rabbit hopped onto the ground and began nibbling on grass. Jongin took Sehun's top hat off his head and kissed him again. 

"Will you fuck me?" 

"If that's what you want, or course." Jongin tucked himself against Sehun's chest. 

"M-maybe I just want to be with you today. Can we just sit like this? I'm so tired and I want you to hold me." 

Sehun chuckled and pulled Jongin closer. "You've had a hard few days, love. Don't worry, darling, I'll keep you warm." 

Jongin slumped in Sehun's arms. He was so strong and solid under Jongin's hands. He could stay there all day. They sat for hours. Sehun murmured sweet nothings and Jongin held on tight and thanked him for every word. Sometimes they kissed. Mostly Jongin just let his stress bleed away as Sehun held him. Soon Sehun's words began to swim in and out of his ears. His warm embrace lulled him in and out of sleep, until finally he woke up in his own bed to the sound of his alarm. 

 

Student gov often sent representatives to events on campus in order to stay informed and hands-on, and Jongin was the representative they sent to Sehun's most recent workshop. It was his sexual assault one. Jongin was pleased to find that Sehun was articulate and charismatic in front of a crowd, and he handled the topic with appropriate seriousness without being melodramatic.

"Welcome to the next, and possibly the most important workshop in my series, 'How to not be a Fuckboy.'" There was some whooping from his own crowd. "As Greek life we have a huge reputation for sexual assault being a problem, and its not unfounded. Both statistics and our personal experiences this semester show we do have a problem. 

"And I realize I'm not the best person to talk about it, but we have a purpose here. I believe that it is our responsibility as men to hold each other accountable for this kind of behavior. If we don't make it clear to each other that sexual assault isn't okay, it's going to keep happening. It shouldn't be the job of the victims to prevent sexual assault. It should be on all of us." 

Fuck, why did he have to be so perfect. Sehun brought up a few sorority women and other campus women to talk about their views on sexual assault and its impact. Then Sehun talked about how he saw sexual assault being normalized within fraternities, and the importance of stopping those trends. 

After the workshop, Jongin stayed a little longer and watched as Sehun hugged and thanked the girls who had talked, and shook hands with a bunch of proud frat brothers and impressed and thankful frat boys from other organizations. It had been a very nice workshop. Jongin watched him have an emotional moment with one of the girls. He held her close and kissed the top of her head. He was so sweet with her. Jongin's chest clenched with longing. What he wouldn’t give to be in Sehun’s arms. Jongin stood and left with a heavy heart. 

 

That night he half-heartedly fingered himself before bed in hopes that if he came before he slept he wouldn't have the dreams. He wanted to stop thinking about Sehun for at least one god damn moment of his day. He tried to think of something else as his second finger pushed deep, but came up with Sehun rolling around on the floor with a puppy. He couldn't help but laugh. That had been so cute. Sehun's bright smile had stuck with him ever since. Such a busy guy still had time to play with a dog. 

He pulled his fingers out and grabbed a medium sized stainless steel butt plug from the drawer and doused it in lube before pushing it into his body and letting it sit. It was a nice one, and pushed right up against his sweet spot if he moved the right way. He settled down where it felt comfortable and stopped to think. 

He could kind of understand why Sehun didn’t like him much. After saying that one rude thing in class on accident, now everything he said probably came off as condescending and snobby, especially when he was clearly the teacher’s favorite. And Sehun didn’t have the context for the student gov scheduling process. It probably just seemed like Jongin was being unreasonable when he wouldn’t give him the spot. If he already thought Sehun was a snobby teachers pet, not giving the spot he clearly deserved for something as dumb as pumpkin squashing definitely made Jongin look like he had a stick up his ass, or didn’t like Sehun, or something equally stupid. 

Jongin had watched Sehun be a wonderful person, buying his frat brothers drinks, putting priority on justice over making excuses for his brothers, working hard, making an effort for philanthropy and community service, playing with puppies. Just the other day he’d watched Sehun hand his umbrella to some girl who didn’t have one as he passed her on his way to class. He’d gotten soaked himself instead.

Everyone around Sehun looked up to him. It was clear what an exceptional person he was. Jongin was surprised it took the dreams to make him notice. He even liked Sehun’s petty temper. It was cute. Even if he happened to be on the receiving end of it at the moment. 

He thought of Sehun’s smile and hugged his pillow to calm the ache in his chest as he drifted off to sleep. 

 

The paths between the hedges were cold again, and Jongin twisted on the grass and groaned. His bare skin felt hypersensitive. The same urgent need to go somewhere reared up in his head. He had to meet someone, and he was late. His watch was clipped to a thin strap of white leather on his thigh. None of the hands were moving at all, so he hooked it back to his hip and stumbled forward with heavy and clumsy limbs. 

Just a few turns later he found himself back on his knees. He ran his hands down his bare chest. They caught on more leather, and when he looked down he found he was wearing nothing but white leather straps. 

“Sehun…” Where was he? Jongin sure hoped the man didn’t keep him waiting long this time. He hauled himself off the ground and stumbled down another empty path. It was cold without clothes. Sehun would keep him warm. The need burned deeper than that though. Jongin needed Sehun so much. He came to a dead end in the form of a perfectly circular little yard and let himself collapse on the ground. Moving was so hard. His head swam. 

Out of the corner of his eye, his friend the little white rabbit hopped into view. Jongin held out a hand, and it came and nuzzled into it so Jongin could pet it behind the ears. “Hello, little friend.” He twisted onto his side and pulled the rabbit against his chest. It was warm, and so soft against his bare skin. 

“Do you know where Sehun is? I’m cold and I need him.” The rabbit hopped up on his shoulder, then padded down his side and sat up on his bare hip and sniffed the air. Then it hopped down his thigh and off into the bushes. Jongin curled up and tried to feel warm again. 

Sehun appeared above him with the rabbit on his shoulder. He rested both hands on his cane and tilted his head. “Look at you, darling. Did you miss me?” 

Jongin nodded and twisted onto his back. “P-please, Sehun I need you. I need you so much. Please, please please…” 

Sehun carelessly tossed his hat and cane aside, and then shrugged out of his fine coat as well and spread it out on the ground. He picked Jongin up and placed him on the coat, and Jongin found out the inside was lined with silk. He squirmed to feel it on his skin. Sehun knelt over him and grabbed the front of the harness wrapped tight around Jongin’s chest and pulled. Jongin moaned and let himself hang languidly as Sehun lifted him off the ground. 

“What’s gotten into you today?” Sehun asked with his sly smile as he trailed a single finger over Jongin’s hole. 

“I d-don’t know… I just need you.” 

“Of course, my love. Anything for my pretty white rabbit. Will you turn over?” Jongin flopped onto his stomach as Sehun pulled his cock out of his pants. It was a really nice cock, long and thick, and Jongin realized he hadn’t ever seen it before, just felt it as it disappeared inside him. He struggled to pull his knees up under his hips. Sehun grabbed the straps there and helped pull him into position. 

“There you go, darling. Perfect.” He pushed a couple long fingers into Jongin’s gaping, dripping hole, and then lined up. “Ready?” 

“Uh-huh. Please.” 

Sehun pushed in. Jongin wailed. Of all the many times Sehun had pushed into him, every night for the last month, this one felt the best. He made choked off squeaks and writhed as Sehun gave him the first thrust. Sehun pushed hard into him again and again. Jongin’s eyes rolled back in his head. The pleasure was almost too much, completely overwhelming and wonderful. He reached out blindly for one of Sehun’s hands and brought it to his mouth so he could suck on his fingers. Sehun groaned and fucked him harder. 

Jongin lost any sense of what was going on. All he knew was that Sehun was making him feel good. So good, so blindingly good. Everything was perfect. After a while Sehun turned him over onto his back. “I want to kiss you,” he explained, and then pushed back in in time with his tongue in Jongin’s mouth. Jongin clung and kissed and moaned. 

The pleasure built inside him, with every sweet slide of Sehun’s cock along his walls and over his sweet spot. He sucked on Sehun’s tongue as Sehun bundled him up against his chest and pressed him further up on the coat. He manhandled Jongin so easily. 

“Sehun, I’m—Ugh! Haah… gunna cum-“ 

“Me too, love. You first.” He snapped his hips into Jongin’s body at the perfect speed, and Jongin felt the pleasure swell and swell and then burst and he sobbed as his orgasm exploded through him. He clenched hard around Sehun’s cock and the man stilled and groaned, and Jongin felt Sehun spill inside his body and coat his walls with his cum. Both of their orgasms were long and drawn out. When they were done, Sehun rolled onto his back on the grass with Jongin on top and pet down his back and over his bottom. He squeezed the roundness and Jongin hummed. 

“Should I pull out, darling?” 

“No, no I feel whole with you inside me.” 

“And I feel whole when I’m with you, my love. My Jongin. Thank you for staying with me all this time.” 

Jongin giggled. “Thank you for saving me so many times. How do you know this place so well? You always find me.” 

“Hmm. I’m part of this maze, darling. And it’s part of me. I know how it thinks.” 

“Is that why you’re mad?” He pet a hand through Sehun’s hair as Sehun raised his eyebrows thoughtfully. 

“Am I mad because of the maze, or is the maze a maze because I’m mad? We’ll never know.” He held out his hand and his top hat jumped into it, and he placed it on Jongin’s head. “You’ll learn the maze in time. I think you’re just as mad as I am.” 

Jongin sighed and snuggled into Sehun’s shoulder. “I think you’re right. I think all the time that I’m going crazy.” 

“I’ll tell you a secret, love. All the best people are.” 

Jongin sat up on Sehun’s lap and gave his hips an experimental role, and Sehun’s cock slid up inside him so nicely. Perfect. Jongin lifted himself up and dropped back down. Satisfaction flooded his body. He did it again. 

He rode Sehun until he couldn’t keep the pace anymore, and the Sehun flipped them back onto the coat and fucked him with his legs spread wide. Jongin came again with a choked off whine into Sehun’s mouth, and Sehun came in him again, just as much as the first time. Jongin closed his eyes as the man pulled out, and he drifted off to the feeling of slick and cum leaking pleasantly out of his ass onto Sehun’s poor coat. 

 

He woke up and reached to turn off his alarm clock. The stretch made the plug rub right along his sweet spot, which was way too sensitive, and he gasped and flinched. Once the alarm was off, he reached down to carefully pull the thing out of his ass. His stomach was streaked with cum. Some was dry, some was very new. He’d cum twice in his sleep. 

 

Jongin found Sehun talking to several of his brothers in the student center. Technically he could've gotten one of the underclassmen assistants to do this, but he didn't want to look or feel like a coward. He wandered up beside Sehun but kept a slightly uncomfortable five or so feet between them. 

"Um, Sehun? S-scuse me." 

Sehun looked up with surprise and narrowed his eyes. "Yes?" Jongin's stomach turned.

"I-I talked to Wellness Club, they've agreed to change their times. You can have the lawn if you want it." 

One of Sehun's brothers with a very sweet face raised his eyebrows real high and gave Sehun a significant look. Sehun caught his eye and sighed. 

"Thanks, Jongin, I'm actually really surprised you managed that. I could have sworn they wouldn't budge." His brother kicked him gently under the table. Sehun gave him a glare and turned back to Jongin. "I owe you an apology. I was really upset the other day, and I said some things I shouldn't have. It was very unprofessional of me." 

Jongin's heart sank a little. The apology was nice, but Sehun clearly still didn't like him very much. "I-It's fine. I'm sorry if I was rude in class. I just... I didn't realize until after I said it how rude it was, I'm sorry. I don’t like to talk in class, I was nervous and slipped up.” 

“You don’t like to talk in class?” Sehun asked him in a dubious tone. “Really?” 

Jongin floundered. “Um. Yeah. I, um. I just… the prof—well, um.” Fuck it. Sehun wasn’t going to buy his excuses. “I-I'll put you on the schedule, I hope you have a good event."

"Yeah. Sometime this week I'll get back to you on service day too." 

Jongin nodded. "O-okay. Um. Can't wait to hear from you. I guess. I'll, um. See you in class." 

Sehun opened his mouth like he was about to say something more, and then just nodded. Jongin hurried away. 

 

“Today we’re moving on to fairy tales! I’m sure everyone in here knows tons. This past weekend I had you read a few of Grimm’s fairy tales, and told you to watch a few of the corresponding Disney movies if you hadn’t already seen them. Why do we love fairy tales?” 

Some kid at the front said something about them being like a modern mythology. 

“I think you’re onto something there, but there’s a difference between mythology and folktales. Chanyeol?” 

One of Sehun’s friends looked way to excited to be called on. Maybe that was just his face. “I think we like them because Disney. They’re just the default childhood movie, so we all kind of got into them.” 

“That’s a very good point, maybe the media perpetuating them made them popular. But what about them is so initially engaging. Jongin?” 

Fucking Christ, Jongin hadn’t even raised his hand. “I think when we’re young we really like the idea of something bigger and grander and magical. Even when we get older, its kind of nice to imagine something fantastical, that couldn’t really happen in real life. Fairy tales always come in the context of an adventure of some kind, and who wouldn’t love to go on a magical adventure? Chanyeol was onto something with the Disney movies thing, in that the things that we find magical as children might stick with us as we get older, in a kind of nostalgic, sentimental way.” 

“Very good. Sehun?” 

The class giggled. Jongin didn’t. This pattern was getting old. 

“I don’t think it’s the stories, or the magic. I think it’s the princesses.” 

What the hell? That was just dumb. Jongin looked over and Sehun raised his eyebrows in a clear challenge. Your move. Jongin frowned and looked back to the front of the class. There was no way he was arguing that point. It was obviously a joke. 

“Do you have a rebuttal Jongin?” 

Holy shit she couldn’t be serious. But she was giving him a very similar look that Sehun had, expectant, and she was the one giving the grades. His cheeks flushed. 

“Um I mean yeah who doesn’t like princesses? Um. But we could look through history at real life princesses, but that’s boring. It’s the setting and context of the fairy tale that makes them so. I dunno. Interesting?” 

Chanyeol snorted, and Jongin glanced over to find both him and Sehun giggling quietly to themselves. Jongin sighed and tried to ignore the way his chest hurt. He felt like an idiot. He was an idiot. The professor was an idiot. Jongin heard Chanyeol mutter the word ‘interesting,’ and then he and Sehun both burst into a fresh round of giggles. He clenched his fists and fought down the hurt and frustration. 

 

He didn’t put the plug in that night. He didn’t want to have a dream about wearing leather straps and spreading legs for the boy who laughed at him in class. Sehun wasn’t a dick. He would see what he was doing was wrong in the end, and then he would apologize, but Jongin was still mad. He still dreamed about fucking Sehun, though, and woke up with a hard on and the desire to punch someone in the face. 

The next night the plug sat there in the drawer and teased him, but he didn’t want to have that kind of dream when he would have to face Sehun in class the next day. He went to sleep without it again. 

 

The maze was dark. Darker than Jongin had ever seen it. He felt over his body and found he wasn’t wearing anything, not even his leather straps. The breeze rustled the bushes he could barely see. This time, he didn’t have an appointment to make. He’d been late one too many times, and they were coming for him. 

He ran, clawing through the bushes desperately, in the opposite direction from how he usually went. He ran into a few hedges head-on, and stumbled away. They were getting closer, and when they found him, naked and dirty and confused, how they would laugh. And then they would hurt him. He ran with his arms stretched out in front of him. 

“Sehun?” 

He was too afraid to shout, they might hear. There were no white rabbits tonight. It was just him and the maze and the wind whipping past, trying to push him back towards his pursuers. 

“Sehun, please help me. Help me I’m so scared.” 

He heard a thumping on the ground, and paused. There, somewhere in the distance came the sounds of horses’ hooves. 

“Oh god.” He ran again, tumbling into bushes and dashing down paths, never fast enough. His skin hurt from the branches. His heart pounded with fear. The horses got closer, even as Jongin took every turn he could and prayed none of them led to a dead end. He picked one and ran down it. It was long, no turns, no other paths to take, and Jongin began to panic. He wouldn’t be able to loose them like this. Sure enough, he heard the horses enter the path behind him. He broke into a full sprint, but there was nowhere to go. He could run, but he could never run as fast as a horse. 

“Sehun! Please, Sehun save me.” 

The hooves pounded along the ground behind him, get closer and closer. Jongin sobbed, and then something caught him around the waist and spun him into the bushes. Jongin yelped. Lips pressed urgently against his. It was Sehun. He was safe. The horses galloped past without paying them so much as a look and then everything was still, and the were alone. 

“My darling, how do you always get yourself into so much trouble?” 

“I swear I don’t know. What would happen to me if you weren’t here to protect me?” 

“Luckily it won’t ever come to that. I promise I’ll always keep you safe.” He shrugged out of his coat and wrapped it around Jongin’s shoulders. It fit him pretty well, though it probably looked silly without pants. “Follow me, little rabbit.” He took Jongin’s hand and led him out of the hedge onto another path, where he sat and leaned against the bushed. He pulled Jongin onto his lap. “Are you warm enough?” 

“As long as you don’t leave my side, I’ll be warm enough.” 

“Very well.” Sehun kissed his hair and stroked a hand over his bare leg. “You’ve had quite a scare, darling. Now you can rest.” 

Jongin didn’t want to rest. Jongin wanted to kiss Sehun until his lips were numb. He did just that. As they kissed, the world around them got a little brighter. The moon was rising. Sehun tipped Jongin’s head down and kissed his forehead. 

“Jongin, I love you.” 

Jongin caught his breath. Joy swelled in his chest. 

“I love you so much, darling, don’t ever forget it.”

“I love you, too.” He sobbed and curled into Sehun’s chest. “I love you so much if hurts all the time. I never think about being late anymore. I just want to be with you. I love you so much.” 

“Jongin, look at me so I can say it again. I adore you, you know. Everything I do is for you. I love you.” He whispered it again into Jongin’s mouth, and they kissed and murmured it to each other over and over again. Jongin’s heart felt full. He was so incredibly, unbearably happy. Sehun loved him. 

 

The alarm clock rang, and Jongin awoke with a gasp as he slammed it off and closed his eyes again. He couldn’t be awake. He needed to be in Sehun’s arms, whispering adorations. But it was too late. The dream was gone. Jongin sat up feeling more alone then he ever had. Sehun didn’t love him. Sehun didn’t even like him. Sehun laughed at him and called him a know-it-all. 

Tears sprang to his eyes before he could stop them, and then there was no controlling it. Jongin buried his face in his pillow and sobbed. He could lie there and cry for as long as he liked. No one would care. No one would notice if he didn’t go to class. Sehun might even be glad. The tears didn’t stop until Jongin was too exhausted to cry anymore.


	5. I will sit with you in the dark.

After a nap he felt shaken and miserable, but he didn’t feel like he was about to start bawling anymore, so he got up and got ready for class. Class with Sehun. Maybe he should just skip it. But he already felt guilty enough about skipping his first class of the day, so he dragged himself away from his room and got some lunch. By the time he plopped himself down in his desk he almost felt human again. 

Sehun came in with Chanyeol, wearing a simple black t-shirt and Jongin’s favorite smile, and Jongin felt an intense pang of desperate longing. Echos of that same voice whispering ‘I love you’s’ into his ear danced through his head. He shook himself and put it out of his mind. 

The professor started the class with PowerPoint about Grimm’s fairy tales. For a moment Jongin thought that maybe they wouldn’t have a discussion, which would have been really nice, but they did. Jongin heaved a sigh as soon as she turned off the projector and began asking questions. 

“How do we feel about fairy tale adaptations? Let’s start by talking about the Disney ones.” 

Some guy in the back said Disney ruined them. Jongin swallowed down his nervousness and raised his hand. 

“Jongin?” 

Why did she always have to call on him the second he raised his hand? Chanyeol scoffed loudly. “I-I don’t think Disney ruined them. They’re the same stories for the most part, but adapted for a younger audience, and I don’t think there’s anything wrong with that.” He wasn’t in the mood to go on. Predictably, Sehun raised his hand and got called on. 

“Well I think the adaptations don’t to credit to the integrity of the original story. And I think they would have been better in the original language.” 

The class giggled. It was great to know that the rest of the class thought it was funny when Jongin got made fun of. Chanyeol snorted loudly. Sehun raised his eyebrows expectantly at Jongin, and the professor just didn’t fucking get it. 

“In German? I don’t think kids want to read in subtitles, but okay. Jongin, do you have a rebuttal?” 

Chanyeol snickered. Sehun waited. Jongin felt his heart clench up painfully in his chest. All he wanted was for Sehun to hold him. He shook his head.

“No? No rebuttal? Are you sure?” 

Jongin nodded and buried his face in his palms so Sehun wouldn’t see him grimace against the sting in his eyes. 

He stopped listening to the discussion. When he could finally take his hands away from his face, he stared down at his desk and counted the lines in his notebook paper. Half way through class they took a five-minute break. Jongin put his things in his bag. Sehun stood and came towards him. He jerked out of his seat and hurried to the front.

“I-I’m going to go.” 

She blinked up at him in shock. “Are you alright?” 

“Y-yeah. Well. No. Um. I’ll talk to you about it after next class, I just really need to leave today.” 

She nodded, so Jongin turned on his heel and left. Of course Sehun followed. 

“Jongin.” 

If Jongin faced him now he’d start crying. He couldn’t do that. He kept his head down and walked faster. Sehun followed him into the stairwell. 

“Jongin!”

Damn him for being a good person and wanting to apologize. 

“Jongin, please wait.” 

He stopped. Sehun reached the landing he was on and came too close, and Jongin flinched back involuntarily before Sehun could touch him. He couldn’t look him in the face. 

“Jongin I’m so sorry.” 

Jongin choked on a sob and covered his face with his hands. He let himself cry. With anyone else he would have clammed up and ran, but whether Sehun knew it or not, to Jongin he meant safety. 

“Oh my god, Jongin I’m so sorry.” 

Jongin shook his head. “No no you’re fine. I get it. I know I c-come off as a kn-know it all.” He whiped his eyes and took a deep breath. “I told you I don’t like talking in class. I wasn’t lying. The professor said I needed participation points if I didn’t want an A-.”

“Oh.”

“A-And then I said something rude to you on accident, so I can see why you didn’t like me. But. I…” He took another deep breath. “I really respect you. I don’t think I’m better than you. I’m sorry we got off on the wrong foot. It’s all my fault.” 

“No, it’s my fault. I was being a dick. Fuck, I’m so sorry. I can’t believe I did that.” 

Jongin sniffled and whiped the tears off his cheeks. “I-I really… shouldn’t be crying. It’s not that— big a deal. I guess I’m just tired. I just need to go home.” He had a paper to write anyway. He braved a look up at Sehun. 

The other boy stood a few feet away, eyebrows furrowed with worry. He looked so guilty, with a pout in his full bottom lip. Jongin wanted to hug him. It would be weird though, to wrap himself around Sehun and bury his face in his neck. They still barely knew each other. But Jongin didn’t want Sehun to feel bad on his behalf. 

“Sehun, it’s okay. It wasn’t just this. I’m just having a hard time right now, this just happened to be the last straw.” 

Sehun pouted some more, and Jongin had to look away again so he wouldn’t stare at his lips. “It’s not okay. I’ve been really stupid and I was really mean to you for no good reason. I can’t just let that go. That’s not who I am. If there’s anything I can do, seriously anything, just tell me okay?” 

Jongin laughed nervously. “You’re so busy.” 

“I have time to fix my mistakes. Anything at all, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

Sehun nodded, and then stepped hesitantly back towards the stairs. Jongin wanted to hug him so bad. He hurried down the stairs and out of the building instead. But he felt okay now. Sehun didn’t hate him anymore. 

 

Jongin was in his leather straps again, drowsy and out of his mind with pleasure. Sehun slid in and out of his body with soft moans. 

“So needy today, my love.” 

“I know… I w-ah! I wanted to be…” 

“I like it.” 

“G-good. Me too.” 

Sehun found the perfect spot and Jongin whimpered and twisted on the grass. “You look so good, Jongin. You feel even better.” 

“Likewise—oh! Uugh…haah…” Jongin braced himself and held his hips right were Sehun’s thrusts felt the best. He started to tip over the edge. Sehun leaned down to whisper in his ear. 

“I love you, Jongin.” He reached up and tweaked Jongin’s nipple. Jongin moaned and came. 

 

“I didn’t know what you liked so I just got you a hot chocolate.” Jongin stopped fidgeting in his seat and looked up with surprise to find a venti Starbucks drink on his desk. “It has whip cream. I hope you’re not allergic to anything.” 

“Oh wow. Thank you so much.” He flushed and grinned. Sehun smiled. That felt a lot better than cold glares. The friendliness was much closer to what Jongin was used to. It didn’t stop the nerves though. His heart picked up speed as Sehun nervously rubbed the back of his neck and waited for Jongin to try it. “I love hot chocolate.” 

“What else do you like? I always stop by Starbucks before this class. I could get you something.” 

“No, please don’t spend all that money on me.” He took a sip of the hot chocolate and hummed happily. He felt a little guilty. Last night he’d whimpered Sehun’s name as he pounded himself with the big toy, and then he’d slept with his new favorite plug in, but it was kind of dry when he took it out. There was still some lingering discomfort whenever he walked or sat down.

“Let me do this. I want to.” 

Fuck, he was so nice. Jongin’s chest ached. If he knew Jongin thought of him while he furiously masturbated, he probably wouldn’t be so friendly. 

“Do you like coffee?” 

“I like it with a lot of sugar and cream and stuff. I think I like hot chocolate better though. Or tea.” 

“Green tea? Matcha? Black tea?” 

“All of the above. I’m easy to please.” 

“Do you have a favorite Starbucks order?” 

“N-no. I don’t know anything about Starbucks drinks.” 

“Ah. I’ll just have to educate you then.” He gave Jongin another wonderful smile, and Jongin felt a rush of giddy affection. 

Chanyeol suddenly appeared and loomed over Jongin’s right side, and Jongin yelped as he was swamped in overlarge hoodie and messy brown hair. “Jongin I’m so sorry for bullying you,” Chanyeol’s voice boomed from somewhere on top of his head and vibrated through his whole body. “Sehun and I have been in crisis mode about it for days. Sehun is so dramatic when he’s moody and introspective.” 

“I-It’s fine…” He got the feeling Chanyeol was basically just a big dog. Maybe that was why Sehun was friends with him. 

“It’s not fine, we’re awful. I’ll beat up anyone else who’s ever mean to you. I’ll beat up Sehun. I’ll beat up myself.” 

Light flooded Jongin’s vision again. He blinked and found himself free of lanky frat boy and massive hoody. Sehun pulled Chanyeol away, and Chanyeol tripped over a backpack and almost fell to the floor. The goofy smile never left his face. 

“You okay, Jongin?” 

“Never better,” he muttered as Chanyeol indignantly whacked Sehun’s arm. He took another sip of hot chocolate. It was actually surprisingly good. Well done, Starbucks. He kind of wished Sehun would swamp him with a hug. But then he’d probably just faint. Maybe it was better if Sehun just didn’t touch him ever. 

“Sorry about him,” Sehun said with a blush, and Chanyeol squawked. 

“It’s really fine.” 

“See? At least someone appreciates my hugs. At least Jongin isn’t a dick about them. Why did we ever not like you, Jongin? That was stupid. You’re cool.” 

“I’m sorry I thought you were a dick.” Ack that came out wrong. “I-I mean I didn’t really think that, I just th-thought you were kind of, um. Mean. Sorry.” 

Both Chanyeol and Sehun shook their heads and frantically dismissed his apology. “No, that’s really fine.” 

“We were dicks, we deserved it.” 

“I’m surprised you don’t still think we’re dicks.” 

“It would be justified.” 

Jongin giggled, and oh fuck was Sehun blushing? God damn he was cute. He should have just cried in a stairwell ages ago if that was all it took to make Sehun stop hating him. 

“Everyone take a seat please.” 

Sehun and Chanyeol said a last little goodbye and then rushed to their spots by the window. Jongin curled up around his hot chocolate and tried not to grin too wide. 

 

They had a huge thrift store near campus, and as it started to get cold, Jongin went to find a new coat. He found a perfect large ancient-looking tan one to fit his aesthetic nerd look, and then wandered over to the sweaters. There he found the largest, fluffiest, softest white sweater known to man and purchased it immediately. 

As soon as he got home he stripped naked and pulled the sweater on. It hung off his shoulder and down over his butt. The sleeves covered his hands. He hugged the fabric close to his chest and sighed. It was soft and warm, just like rabbit fur. Then he put in his new favorite plug. This one was special. Not only was it wonderfully comfortable and the perfect size, but attached to the base was a fluffy white bunny tail. It was the most expensive toy he’d purchased so far, but as soon as he saw it he knew he had to buy it, and then felt weird about it until he put it in the first time. Finally, he curled up on the bed, feeling more like a fluffy white rabbit than ever. He loved feeling so soft and vulnerable. The sweater rubbed softly over cock, and the fluff of the bunny tail tickled between his cheeks and against his ass. 

He still felt guilty when he did this. All he ever thought about was Sehun. Not dream Sehun, though dream Sehun was nice. Now when he jacked off he always thought about real Sehun, and his crisp collared shirts and his pretty smile. The sweater was comfortable. It would be even more comfortable if Sehun's arms were wrapped tight around his body, holding the fabric tight against his skin. 

 

The maze was warm in the most pleasant way. White roses bloomed from every hedge, and as Jongin walked along he could smell them. His watch ticked against his hip. He really should hurry to his appointment, but it was such a lovely day. Far to nice to be anywhere but on these lovely grassy paths, and there was someone else waiting for him too. Sehun was probably somewhere down the path to his left. But Jongin always chased after him, and never found him fast enough. He took the path to the right instead. Another path turned back towards the left. Sehun was probably down that one too. Jongin once again turned down the opposite path. 

"You might just be learning, love." 

Sehun's suit fit the warm weather, white and gold, and his hat was decorated in the same white roses that bloomed from the bushes. Jongin thought he looked so dashing. 

"The maze likes to trick you, doesn't it?" 

"I suppose it does." He drew Jongin closer and pressed gentle kisses to his cheeks under his eyes. "Are you happy, love?" 

"I am. I'm with you, aren't I?" 

"Yes you are." He finally kissed Jongin's lips. It always felt so perfect when they kissed.  
Sehun lowered him down onto the soft, soft grass, and as always, slid into him as easy as anything. He fucked him slow and easy through one orgasm, and then another, and then another. 

 

Jongin's dick still felt a little oversensitive. He'd slept through his first class and woken up an hour ago with his skin and sheets sticky with more cum than he thought he was capable of producing. The wet dreams thing was getting kind of ridiculous. 

"I got you a green tea frappuccino." 

"A-ah what?" He blushed despite himself. Sehun was wearing a white shirt, and looked a lot like last night's Sehun, and all Jongin could think about was lying on the grass and staring up at the same face as he got fucked so well he forgot his own name. 

Sehun set a bright green drink topped with whip cream down on Jongin's desk. It looked kind of poisonous. "I know it looks weird, but it's good." 

Jongin took a sip. His eyes widened. "Oh my god." 

"It's good right?" 

"Yeah! I'm going to have to go order this." 

Sehun laughed, and looked a little relieved. "It's not on the printed menu right now, but if you ask for it they'll make it." Jongin took another sip and grinned bashfully up at Sehun who gave him a smile of his own. So handsome. 

"Thank you."

"No problem! I’ll get you one next class too. See you later." 

When Jongin answered questions in class, the professor glanced over at Sehun, and frowned when he didn't raise his hand. Chanyeol giggled. Jongin took another smug sip of his green tea frappuccino. 

 

The indoor track was packed with hundreds of students, all standing in line for event t-shirts and check-ins or separating out into their separate service groups. Jongin tugged his own new event t-shirt into place and looked around for the next chore. The real service work hadn’t even started yet and he felt tired and out of breath. Last night’s dreams had been blissful though, and the leftover impression of cloud nine kept him in a pretty good mood.

“Jongin, could you please run these trash grabby sticks over to group twelve?” 

“Why would group twelve need them? They’re going to the food bank. Group twenty-two are the ones picking up trash.” 

She checked her sheet again. Jongin frowned. He’d organized this whole thing. He knew which groups were doing what. 

“Oh yeah, you’re right. Can you run it to twenty-two then?” 

“Sure.” 

He delivered them to group twenty-two’s emotionless team leader and rushed back. “Do these boxes need to be taken anywhere?” 

“Yeah, that one needs to go to group twenty-two. Wait, no. Thirty-two. But the rest can wait until its over.” 

Jeez, how many other groups had she fucked up before Jongin caught her? Jongin rushed to grab the box. When he stood up he nearly knocked over some kid carrying pizza, and almost dropped the box again. 

“Oh! That reminds me. Did anyone call the pizza place first thing this morning to remind them about our absurdly large pizza order today?” 

He looked pointedly at the student gov activities chair. She frowned at the secretary. 

“That wasn’t my job,” said the secretary, but looked nervously over at Jongin for confirmation.

“Yes it was, you ordered them!” Activities chair yelped, and Jongin heaved a long sigh. 

“It wasn’t her job. It was your job. I remember when we talked about it.” 

Activities chair opened her mouth to protest, but Jongin waved it away. “I’ll call them after I deliver this box. Don’t worry about it right now.” 

He delivered the box to a group of pretty blond sorority girls who glared at him when he walked up. Jongin blushed and stuttered out an explanation of what they needed to do with it. The girls scrunched up their faces in distaste. “I don’t want to carry that.” 

“U-um. Well, carry it together, I guess.” 

One of the girls poked it. “It’s too heavy.” 

“It’s not very heavy. Two of you could lift it very easily.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Why didn’t you just carry it onto the bus, so we wouldn’t have to do it.” 

Jongin huffed and put both hands on his waist. “Because then you wouldn’t know it was yours, and you’re still going to have to carry it off the bus when you get there and back onto the bus and back in here when you’re done, so you might as well just carry it to the bus anyway.” 

The girls muttered to themselves and turned their backs to him like a group of prissy cats. Jongin made his escape before they could keep protesting. He pulled out his phone and called the pizza place. Thankfully, they were on track with the pizzas, though they were a little annoyed Jongin hadn’t called sooner. 

“You realize if we’d lost the order of forgotten about it somehow, you would be in deep shit.” 

“If you lost of forgot my order, that wouldn’t be my fault.” 

Yelling at a poorly run pizza place probably wasn’t the best way to fix his problems though. 

The track began emptying as groups headed out to their busses. 

“Jongin, what group are you in?” 

“I-I was just going to hop on a random bus, actually.” 

“You should go with the horse barn people. The lady who runs it is nuts, and the group we sent there are frat boys, so they may need an extra eye. Plus, I know you like animals.” 

“True, I do. Thanks.” Horses were cute. And some good old fashioned manual labor actually sounded like some nice stress relief. “They’re group eighteen, bus four, right?” 

“Right. Do you have all these memorized?” 

“Pretty much.” 

“Wow. There are, like, fifty groups.” 

“Fifty-three, yeah.” 

He helped a couple late-comers find their spots, ran and printed out directions for one of the drivers, assigned someone to be his navigator, and then barely made it onto bus four before it drove away. 

“Is, um. G-group eighteen here?” 

“We’re over here.” Jongin’s heart started pounding. “Is something wrong?” Sehun leaned over the back of his seat, looking gorgeous as ever. 

“N-no. I’m, um. I’m with you guys.” 

“Oh! Awesome. Excited to pet horses?” 

Jongin blushed and giggled. “Yeah, actually. One of the perks of being in charge is I get to kind of pick which group I go with. I wanted to pet horses.” 

Sehun giggled too and hid his mouth behind a fist. “Oh yeah?” He was so gorgeous when he smiled. Jongin’s stomach did a little flip as he slid into the empty seat across from him and propped his knees up on the back of the seat in front so they would fit. “You’re really in charge of the whole thing?” 

“Yeah, I got to organize and coordinate it. Set up rides and sites and stuff. I had a pretty good team though. I’m glad I got to do it, but I’m going to be really happy when it’s over.” 

“No kidding. Are they all the same sites as last year?” 

“A lot of them. With the Greek community involved there are a lot more people this year. Thank you so much for that, by the way.” Sehun smiled bashfully. God, he was so pretty. Jongin looked away so it would be easier to talk to him. “I got to go find a bunch more sites. I tried to find a lot more sights where a little extra help would make more of an impact. Like shelters and soup kitchens and stuff like that. Places without enough funding or staff, and a lot of extra manual labor that we could help out with. The barn we’re going to is a new site. It’s a rescue horse barn.” 

“So a lot of them were abused horses at one point?” 

“Yeah, or neglected.”

“That’s really cool. I can’t wait.” 

Jongin looked up to find Sehun sitting with his long legs in the isle, leaning towards Jongin’s seat so he could hear him better. He was still smiling that pretty smile, and Jongin’s lips twitched into a shy smile in return. He wished he could crawl into Sehun’s seat and curl up against him. In his dreams, snuggling Sehun meant feeling safe and warm.

When they finally got to the horse barn, the lady in charge tied her frizzy hair back into a bun and set them to work with shovels and pitchforks, removing all the old hay and mulch and horse shit from the horses stalls and dumping it in a little side yard, and then covering the floors with new, clean mulch. It was smelly work. The horse lady passed out bandanas. Jongin tied one over his nose and mouth to dull the smell, and used another to keep his hair out of the way, then rolled up his t-shirt sleeves and resigned himself to sweating. Jongin was very proud of his arms. They were thick and strong and had taken a lot of work. He hoped Sehun noticed. 

Jongin worked in silence for the most part. The other boys were all frat brothers, and therefore very close, so they shouted back and forth and teased each other. A couple even started throwing horse shit at each other until Sehun barked at them and they stopped. Jongin shot him a thankful look. He’d been about to say something, but that would have been stressful. 

It was a hot day. After the stable was clean, Jongin took a break to find a horse. There was a large, dark brown mare standing by the fence, eyeing him curiously, and Jongin approached her slowly. She seemed happy to see him though. Jongin reached out and pet her soft nose, and then stroked her cheek. She hooked her head other his shoulder, and he stroked her neck as she huffed happily. Jongin smiled. 

“It’s so friendly.” 

Jongin immediately blushed and looked up to find Sehun standing close by, leaning on a fence. Jongin must have done something really good recently for the universe to reward him with all these extra Sehun interactions. “Yeah, she is. I think she likes me.” He stepped back so he could pet her nose again, and bumped his forehead against her face with a giggle. She nuzzled against him and made some kind of happy horse noise. Over by the fence, Sehun kind of reminded Jongin of the handsome black stallion grazing in the next field over. Tall, lean, graceful and powerful. “Come pet her?” 

Sehun scratched his head hesitantly. “I’m, um, kind of scared of horses.” 

“Really?” Jongin managed to half catch the giggle. “Any particular reason?” 

“No, they’re just so big.” 

Jongin bit his lip to keep from saying ‘but you’re big too’ or something equally dumb. “Come here, she won’t hurt you. Just stay calm and she’ll stay calm.” 

“Easier said than done.” 

Sehun slowly walked closer, and Jongin thought with chagrin that if anyone was going to freak out, it was him, not Sehun or the horse. He slipped around to stand by her side and half hid behind her shoulder as Sehun took Jongin’s place by her head. He reached out with one of those big hands and stroked her nose. 

“Wow… it’s like velvet.” 

His eyes got all soft, and Jongin tried to hide a smile in the horse’s mane even though she didn’t smell very good. Sehun looked up and caught his eye. “Do you know a lot about horses?” 

“No, but I’ve ridden them a few times. Someone I knew used to have one.” Back before college when he actually had friends. 

“Have you ever fallen off?” 

“Yeah. A couple times. It wasn’t that bad.” 

“Ah. I guess I shouldn’t be too scared.” He moved to pet her neck with his eyes curled into sweet little crescents, and Jongin watched him over her shoulder. He tried not to be jealous of the horse, but honestly he would love to feel Sehun’s big hands stroking him like that. The horse shifted a little and ended up pushing Jongin up against the fence. 

“The bandana looks good on you.” 

Jongin forgot all about the fact that he couldn’t move and blushed. “W-which one?” He was wearing two. Fuck, it didn’t matter, he should just have said thank you. Sehun giggled. 

“The head one. I think pushing your hair out of your face is a good look on you.” 

Oh fuck Sehun said he looked good. Jongin blushed up to his hairline and hid his bashful smile behind the horse. “Thank you.” He didn’t even know if Sehun had heard that little mutter, but he tipped his face downward, which usually meant he could hide behind his bangs a little, but not today. Today his bangs were trapped by the bandana, and tipping his face down just meant he was looking up through his eyelashes. He giggled nervously. Sehun stared at him blankly like he’d just remembered he’d left his straightening iron on. This was awkward. Jongin tried to retreat further behind the horse but he still couldn’t move. 

“U-um, sweetie, do you think you could let me move please?” 

The horse snorted and pressed him further into the fence. 

“Are you stuck?” 

“Yeah, I might be a little trapped. Hold on.” He braced himself against the fence and gave the horse a firm push, and she slowly drifted away from him like a boat being pushed away from a dock. He darted out from behind her before she could drift back, and then gave her one last little snuggle around the neck. “Alright, darling, I’m going to get back to work. Thanks for being such a sweetie.”

She knocked her head against his shoulder, and he giggled and rubbed her nose before stepping away. Sehun gave her a final pat on the back and then followed Jongin back to the barn. 

“That was cute.” 

“Yeah, horses can be really adorable.” 

“…I didn’t mean the horse.” 

Fuck, Sehun complimented again. Called him cute even. Sehun thought he was cute. All Jongin’s dreams were coming true. He could die happy now. It took actual effort to not go collapse against the fence for support. 

“Oh my god stop.” He was grinning and blushing again, and Jongin really needed to calm down before Sehun suspected something. 

Sehun just laughed though, and then one of his frat brothers ran out of the barn and smacked him hard on the ass with a “you’re it!” and ran away. Sehun sprinted after him. The rest of the afternoon consisted of the bros playing butt tag, and Jongin tried really hard not to be jealous again. He kind of hoped somebody would smack his ass and include him, but he would never have the guts to smack Sehun’s ass anyway, and if Sehun smacked his ass he would definitely faint, and that wouldn’t be subtle at all. So he stayed safely out of the way and giggled at their antics instead. Once again somebody tried to incorporate horse poop. Once again, Sehun quickly and easily put that to a stop. It would be really nice if Sehun was around all the time to tell people to do what Jongin wanted them to. People didn’t listen to him a lot of the time. 

The rest of the bus ride was just as pleasant, with Sehun sitting across from him and ignoring his frat brothers in favor of making small talk with Jongin about school and work and clubs. Sehun was in the middle of organizing some kind of Greek community competition, which sounded kind of fun. 

“Have you ever thought about joining a frat?” 

“I’ve thought about it, but I thought it would be a distraction.” He kind of regretted it now though. Friends would be cool. 

“It’s pretty distracting, that’s true. But I think it’s worth it. You should do recruitment next semester.” 

“But I’m a junior.” 

Sehun waved a hand dismissively. “We’d still want you. You’d definitely be a valuable member of the chapter, junior or not. We’d be lucky to have you.” 

Jongin felt all warm inside. He was blushing again. “I’ll think about it.” It really would be nice to be around Sehun all the time. Maybe he’d even get to play butt tag. 

He had to rush off and get back to work as soon as they got back to campus, and Sehun opted to forgo the pizza party, so Jongin waved goodbye and tried not to look disappointed. It had been a really good day though.


	6. You're Entirely Bonkers

“Let me see that dimple again, darling.” Sehun brushed a sweet smelling rose over Jongin’s cheek, and Jongin smiled. “Perfect.” The rose joined several other flowers tucked into Jongin’s white leather straps. Jongin was covered in flowers from head to toe. He plucked one out of the grass and tucked it behind Sehun’s ear too, and it contrasted beautifully with all his studs and chains, but it matched the soft smile on his lips and the warmth in his eyes. 

“Sehun…” 

“Yes, beautiful?” His big hand dragged heavily down Jongin’s bare chest and came to rest between his hips, low on his tummy. The feeling of the soft leather of Sehun’s gloves against his bare skin had Jongin twisting, pressing up. 

“Will you… I need…” 

“Of course, love.” The leather fingers slipped down over the crease of his hip and pressed easily into his body. “I want to take things slow and easy, okay?” 

“Yes—Ah! Feels so good.” 

Sehun's fingers twisted wonderfully deeper and stroked his walls slowly, and gentle waves of pleasure lapped up his spine. He circled his hips slowly to meet them. 

"Kiss me, Jongin?" 

"C'mere." He hauled himself closer and pressed their lips clumsily together. Sehun smelled like flowers and springtime. The fingers circled tighter against Jongin's prostate as Sehun's tongue licked gently past his lips. Wetness dripped past Sehun's fingers and onto his thigh, but Sehun didn't seem at all concerned for the condition of his pants. 

Sehun fingered him until he came, and then pulled Jongin's legs to straddle his waist and thrust up into him until he came again, and then they kissed nice and slow and cuddled until Jongin drifted off, surrounded by warmth and flowers and Sehun’s arms. 

 

Jongin was so used to eating alone. He stood at the end of the long Wednesday lunch line and watched the group of girls ahead of him carry on together, laughing off the stress from class. Jongin crossed his arms tighter around his chest and wished he didn’t keep everyone he knew at such a professional distance. Sometimes the people in his clubs would wave him over to sit at their tables for lunch. That was always really nice. But he’d never impose himself without them asking. 

Lately he’d been so lonely though. He wasn’t like Sehun and his thousand and one friends. Now he wished he’d tried harder freshman year instead of locking himself in his room with a mission to graduate with a 4.0. 

He pulled out his phone and considered texting the Student Gov secretary. Sometimes she grabbed lunch at this time. His fingers hovered over the keys, unsure what to send. 

“Jongin!” 

Fuck, never mind. No texting now. He turned around with wide eyes. Sehun walked up to join him in line with a much shorter, grumpy looking kid with big eyes that Jongin immediately liked. 

“Hello!”

“H-hi.” Jongin attempted a smile. Talking had seemed so easy at the horse barn, but it had been a few days and Jongin needed to adjust to Sehun’s prefect face all over again. 

“You getting lunch with anyone?” 

“Um. No, I usually don’t…” 

Sehun frowned. “Do you want to sit with us?” 

Oh god Jongin wasn’t sure he could handle that. “Do you mind?” 

“Not at all! This is Kyungsoo, by the way. He’s my vice president, in charge of recruitment. He keeps the pledges in line.” 

“I weed through Sehun’s fanboys to figure out who we actually want in the chapter.” Kyungsoo said with a deadpan glower. Jongin giggled. Though that had him thinking. How many other people were obsessed with Sehun like he was? 

“Kyungsoo, this is Jongin. He’s in my English class.” Sehun reached up and clapped a hand firmly on Jongin’s shoulder. 

A wave of flashbacks hit Jongin like a train. Sehun had never touched him. Not in real life. Now his big, warm hand sat heavily on Jongin’s shoulder and real Sehun was touching him. Real Sehun. Touching him. He’d craved this every minute of every day for months. He blinked rapidly, as his vision swam. His jaw dropping open around a shaky little moan, he leaned into the touch, and the tension bled out of his shoulders in an instantly. 

Sehun had been saying something, but he trailed to a stop. Jongin came suddenly back to his senses, and his eyes snapped open in horror. Both Sehun and Kyungsoo were silent. Jongin’s mind spun frantically for some kind of excuse for his weird reaction with cold panic radiating through his chest. He glanced up at Sehun, hoping he could make some kind of excuse that he really really wasn’t feeling well, but Sehun was watching him closely with surprise and realization written all over his prefect handsome face. 

He’d given himself away. “I’m sorry.” He choked out in a whisper. 

“Jongin—“ 

Jongin backed out from under Sehun’s hand with tears stinging his eyes. His shoulder immediately felt unbearably cold. “I’m sorry.” He turned on his heel, nearly stumbled, and walked as quickly as he could out of the building. This time, Sehun didn’t follow. 

 

Jongin almost went to class on Thursday. He made it half way to the building. So Sehun knew he had a crush. Not the end of the world. Plenty of people had crushes. 

Then when he saw Sehun and Chanyeol headed towards him down a different sidewalk he squeaked and hid behind a wall before they could see him, and headed for home without a second thought. 

How could he have been so fucking careless and stupid? There couldn’t have been a more stupid, embarrassing way for Sehun to find out. Now he looked like a creep who couldn’t contain himself when Sehun touched him. Maybe this thing he had for Sehun was unhealthy. Maybe he was just weird. Maybe there was a fucking reason he didn’t have any friends, and it was because there was something wrong with him. Maybe he was fucking crazy. And Sehun had just stopped hating him, too. 

Or maybe he hadn’t stopped hating him. Maybe he’d felt bad for being mean, and he was just trying to be nice to Jongin out of pity because he was such a kind person. But there was no reason to be kind to someone with a creepy obsession with him. Jongin shot a quick email to the professor saying that he wasn’t feeling well. When he got back to his dorm he sat down and did the only thing that always made him feel better, which was study like crazy. 

He made it twenty minutes before the words blurred, and sat back in his seat with shaking hands and foggy eyes, feeling sick and numb, ashamed and humiliated. He couldn’t work like this. Couldn’t think. So instead he stripped down and crawled into bed. 

Then he just felt guilty. For skipping class and not doing his work, but mostly for putting Sehun in this position. The poor man had been trying so hard to be nice. Now he had to deal with the weight of Jongin’s emotions. Sehun might be sitting in class, worrying about Jongin’s absence despite Jongin’s weirdness. Maybe he’d brought Starbucks anyway just to be nice. Jongin felt even guiltier. 

 

“I’ve been waiting for hours, darling. Where were you?” 

“I’m sorry.” Jongin stayed curled up on the grass, where he’d been for those hours, with the little white rabbit nuzzling at his face. Sehun lay down on the grass behind him and pulled Jongin to his chest. 

“You’re always so unhappy, love.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

Sehun pulled him closer and kissed the back of his neck. “Don’t be sorry, Jongin. I just wish I could make you happy.” 

“You do!” Jongin twisted around in his arms and kissed his pretty lips. “You make me happy. You make me so, so happy. I’ve never been happier than with you.” 

Sehun kissed him back, but he frowned as he pulled away. 

“Then why are you more and more sad as time goes on? Sometimes the things that make us happiest in the short term hurt us the most in the end.” 

Jongin had been fine before Sehun came along. Now he hated every moment he was awake. He felt tears fill his eyes again. “Please don’t leave me, Sehun. Please. You’re all I have now.” 

And for a moment dream Sehun looked exactly like real Sehun. No piercings. No sly smile. No dark rimmed eyes. Just a sad, worried boy who just wanted to do what was right. Jongin blinked and dream Sehun looked like himself again, but the expression remained. 

“I won’t, Jongin. I swear, I couldn’t if I tried.” He pulled Jongin’s face into his neck and kissed his hair. The tears faded away as Sehun held him. “Do you want to have sex?

Jongin nodded. “Please.” He turned around again with his back pressed to Sehun’s chest. Once again he was miraculously free of pants, totally stretched out and dripping wet. How convenient. Sehun hooked a hand around the back of his knee and held his leg up for better access. He pushed into him from behind, and Jongin forgot he was sad and lonely and pathetic. Sehun kissed the back of his neck. 

“You’re perfect, Jongin. You’re wonderful. Don’t worry. He’ll see that. He’s me after all.” 

Jongin didn’t believe him. 

 

It was Saturday night before Jongin finally realized he had literally no more work he could possibly do holed up in his room. His neighbors were throwing a party. There was a dull aching in his chest and an antsiness that he couldn’t shake. He felt weird and off-kilter, like the room he’d woken up in that afternoon after a short nap was somehow a different one from the one he’d woken up in for the better part of four months now. The rest of campus was out enjoying one of their their last free weekends before finals prep. 

Jongin finally put on his shoes and left the room. He didn’t know where he was going. Maybe just for a walk. But he felt like shit, sitting around with nothing to do. A change of scenery might help. 

Walking around campus by himself with drunk people stumbling past in droves didn’t make him feel any less cripplingly lonely. He’d never really gone out on a Saturday night before. It didn’t look like he’d been missing much. Everyone seemed either wasted or cold and depressed like him. 

Somehow he ended up half way down the street with all the Greek houses. The EXO house was somewhere at the end, but Jongin was already shivering like crazy, and he definitely didn’t plan on making it that far. Sehun might be there, partying with all his brothers and friends.

Off to the left, one of the sororities was throwing the biggest rager on the block. Music pounded through the walls. People spilled out onto the porch and into the yard. Everybody had a drink in their hand. He could see people inside dancing and laughing together. It looked like it might be kind of fun. Or at least full of energy. Jongin could use some energy. He paused a moment and then hurried up the front walk with nerves turning in his gut. This was a lot of people. He was scared of people. But it was being afraid of people that had him so lonely to begin with, and he’d promised himself he’d try harder. 

The girl at the door raised her eyebrows as he walked up. “Who here do you know?” 

“…Uh.” Fuck. This was embarrassing. 

She reached up and pushed his hood off, and narrowed her eyes at his face. “Forget about it. Come on in. What’s your name? Can I get you a drink?” 

“Y-yeah, a drink would be great. I’m Jongin.” 

“Nice to meet you, Jongin. I’m Hani. Do you like beer?” 

“I guess.” 

She laughed and ruffled his hair. “Let me make you something.” She led him by the hand through the crowded house and up the stairs into one of the rooms. There was a small group of girls and guys hanging out by one of the beds. Hani led him to the other bed and motioned for him to sit down, and then got to work on the frankly absurd amount of alcohol and mixers on one of the desks. Jongin wiped his sweaty hand on his pants and wondered if he was dreaming the whole thing, but of course these days he only dreamed about wonderland mazes. Reality it was. 

Hani sat back down next to him, thigh pressed against his, and handed him a red solo cup. He took a sip, and raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

“This is good. It tastes like peaches.” 

“There’s a lot of rum in that, so be careful.” 

“Okay.” 

She grabbed his hand and pulled him back out of the room while he sipped his drink. In the hallway she pressed him up against a wall and leaned close to his ear to speak over the music. Her boobs pressed against his chest. 

“How come I haven’t seen you around before?” 

“I don’t usually… um. Go to parties.” 

“You should start coming.” She gave him a flirty smile. Her hands lingered on his arms. She was really pretty. Jongin took a risk and wrapped his free arm around her waist to keep her close as people squeezed past in the narrow hallway behind her. She grinned, pleased. 

“Thank you, Jongin.” 

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, half of his drink was already gone. This was seeming like a better and better idea. Hani tugged him through the crowd towards the room with the dancing, and found them a place near the wall. He put his empty cup down on the nearest surface so he could move with the music. She looked pleased that he could dance. He was just happy he’d found a friend. 

The song changed to something slower, sexier, and Jongin’s head swam comfortably. Hani swayed closer until they were front to front. Her crotch pressed up against his thigh. He placed both hands on her hips and held her closer, and she threw her arms over his shoulders. 

There was a time when this would have driven him crazy, to have a girl this close, this intimate, but somewhere in his obsession with Sehun, he’d stopped wanting soft curves and high voices. He wanted to be taken care of by someone who could hold him down and bracket him in with broad shoulders. She winked at him, and there was that guilty feeling again. He couldn’t lead her on like this. 

“Hani,” he pressed his lips to her ear so she could hear him. “You’re gorgeous, but right now there’s this guy I really like…” 

She pulled back and gave him a look, and his stomach dropped. She leaned forward to talk in his ear. “There’s a guy you like and you’re dancing with me? Why aren’t you dancing with him?”

He flushed. “I-I wish, but I don’t think he’s interested. It’s kind of complicated.” 

She nodded thoughtfully. “So no hook up, is what you’re saying.” 

“Yeah, I just don’t think I could.” 

She pouted, but didn’t stop grinding on his leg. She leaned forward again. “Tell you what. I need arm candy for the night because I’m trying to shake a guy off. Will you be my arm candy?” 

Jongin nodded. “I’d love to.” 

She laughed and nodded and pulled him out onto the dance floor. They danced until they were both hot and sweaty. The alcohol made everything just a little off kilter and a little more fun. After twenty minutes of so Hani pulled him towards another wall so they could rest. It was too loud to talk. Instead she brought them both another drink, and he sipped on it as she turned to press her butt up against his hips. They swayed easily with the music and watched the party. It was nice to just press up against someone. It felt like cuddling, with just the tiny edge of arousal to make it fun. Maybe if he got drunk enough he and Hani would hook up anyway and he wouldn’t even feel weird about it. 

Eventually she grabbed his hand again and brought him into the drinking games room. A couple games of beer pong were in full swing. Jongin was just on the comfortable side of tipsy, and the loud people shouting over their game didn’t bother him. He had an arm slung over Hani’s shoulders. She had an arm around his waist. He hoped they could exchange numbers after this. Maybe she would let him stay over anyway, though that might be awkward with the dreams problem. At any rate, he hoped he could come out of this with a friend. God knows he needed one. 

There was a loud bellowing, and a group of guys came through the door to a noisy welcome. Jongin looked up and jolted in panic. Sehun looked over and saw him. Their eyes met. Sehun froze. Jongin gulped and regretted every drop of alcohol. Of course the campus’s number one guy was going to show up at tonight’s number one party. Jongin was an idiot. He tore his eyes away from Sehun’s, set his drink down, and headed for the back door as fast as he could. 

The air outdoors was a lot colder than he remembered it being on the way there, but he was hot and flushed from head to toe from the heat of the party and embarrassment. Hopefully that would get him home. His hands shook with the shock of seeing Sehun again. 

“Jongin!” 

Jongin whipped around in surprise. Sehun stepped of the back porch towards him. Hani appeared at the back door. Jongin stumbled and almost fell, face burning with more embarrassment, and Sehun caught up quickly. 

“Are you okay?” He was right behind him now, and Jongin hugged his arms close to his body and waited for something to happen. “Jongin, please turn around.” 

Jongin turned, because Sehun told him to, and he’d to anything for Sehun. Now he was facing Sehun, feeling guilty and embarrassed and cold. He looked sideways up at Hani on the porch, silently begging for help. She looked very lost. 

“Will you look at me?” 

Jongin tried. He glanced up and got as far as Sehun’s chin, and then looked back down again with a frustrated sob. “Sehun, please…” 

“Come here.” He held out his arms. Jongin blinked at them in confusion. That almost looked like an invitation. He felt frozen, too hopeful, and stared awkwardly at Sehun’s chest until he lowered his arms with a frown. “Sorry, of course if you don’t want to-“

“No! No I want—“ Jongin stumbled forward against Sehun’s chest and moaned again before he could stop himself. Sehun’s arms circled his shoulders, and Jongin was encased in his warmth, his body, his actual real life body, and he suppressed a shudder. 

Sehun wasn’t actually that much taller than him. He just seemed taller in the dreams. Sehun didn’t make him feel as small as dream Sehun did, but Jongin didn’t mind at all. He melted with relief into Sehun’s arms. This was right where he belonged. But his mind spun with confusion. He definitely acted really weird on Wednesday, and Sehun didn’t know him at all. Why the hell was Sehun risking this much affection with him when he might be crazy? What if Sehun just wanted to give a comfort hug, and hadn’t expected Jongin to be so freakishly excited about it. 

With that thought he started to pull back anxiously, but Sehun squeezed tighter and didn’t let him. Jongin’s heart leapt. 

“Sehun?” 

“I want to talk, Jongin. Can we talk?” 

“N-now?” 

“Well how drunk are you? Hani, how drunk is he?” 

“I’m not really…” he muttered, as Hani shook her head reassuringly and made a so-so motion with her hand. 

“Okay good. Yes, now. If you’re okay with that.” 

“I’m okay with that.” 

“Your room or mine?” 

“Mine.” Jongin didn’t want to go into a frat house. Then he realized this meant he was taking Sehun back to his room. Fuck. 

“Okay, let’s go.” He finally let Jongin go and led him back towards the house. Jongin felt like laughing and crying. His stomach twisted with nerves. “Could you please get our coats Hani? I’m sorry for stealing him from you.” 

“Don’t worry about it, we weren’t going to hook up.” 

“Oh!” Sehun sounded kind of pleased. Jongin leaned into his side before wondering if that was weird, but when he tried to pull away again Sehun dragged him closer. Jongin felt like he was falling, caught somewhere between flying high and being scared out of his mind. 

Jongin was shivering like a leaf by the time Hani came back with their coats, despite Sehun’s adorable attempts to keep him warm. Sehun helped him into his outerwear. 

“Sehun, I just met him tonight, but I’m kind of worried. What’s going on?” 

“I can still talk, you know.” 

Sehun pet his hair and laughed. Jongin closed his eyes and forgot about anything else. “I’m not sure what’s going on. That’s why we need to talk.” 

Jongin felt his gut clench with nerves. “I think I might throw up.” 

“I thought you said you weren’t drunk.” 

“It’s not the booze.”

“…Ah.” 

Jongin reached out for Hani and pulled her into a hug. She still wasn’t wearing a coat. She must be cold. “Thank you so much for helping me tonight. C-can we be, um. Like, could we get lunch sometime?” 

She nodded enthusiastically. “You can get my number from Sehun. I’d really like that. Is he the guy?” 

Jongin blushed and nodded. She laughed. “Good choice. Take care of him Sehun. I’ve gotten attached.” 

Sehun didn’t remove his arm from around Jongin’s shoulders as they headed down the cold streets towards Jongin’s dorm. Jongin wished he hadn’t drunk anything, but then again the booze was the only thing keeping Jongin from passing out right now. Sober Jongin wouldn’t have been able to handle this. 

“Jongin, if we’re going to talk, we need to be completely honest with each other, okay? No holding anything back. I know you’re quiet, but I’m on your side.” 

Jongin nodded. “Okay.” 

“Are you okay? Like not just right now. In general.” 

Jongin took a deep shaky breath and shook his head. “I’m so lonely all the time, and this thing with you... I just feel like shit. I’m so sorry you have to deal with this. I feel so weak.” Sehun rubbed his back, and it was only Sehun’s warmth and the alcohol that kept him talking. 

“I’m scared.” 

“What are you scared of?” 

“When you hold me do you mean it?” He stopped in his tracks and turned to Sehun fully. “You’re not just doing this out of guilt, are you? This talk isn’t just to let me down gently is it? I’m scared this is all I’ll get, and I’m here with everything on the line and you’re ready to dash if things get too much.”

Sehun was silent for a moment too long, and Jongin began to get really really scared. 

“I don’t even know what you have on the line, Jongin. I’m assuming what’s going on, but I need you to tell me. How do you feel about me?” 

Jongin whined and wrapped his arms tighter around himself. The words were hard to spit out. He let the booze do the work. 

“I really, really like you. And I know that’s weird, because I don’t even know you. I’m sorry. I really don’t want to scare you off.” 

“No, I feel it too.” He pulled Jongin back against his chest and hugged him tight. “I guess it’s just chemistry or something, but I feel like this makes sense.” 

Jongin heaved a shaky sigh and let the fear evaporate. Maybe he wasn’t just imagining it. Maybe he wasn’t just crazy. And Sehun, king of the whole school, the man who was way too good for him, thought they made sense. 

“I’m sorry for ever being mean to you. Whenever we talked at Student gov I kept feeling like we should be friends, so I was kind of hurt when we got off on the wrong foot the way we did. That’s probably why I overreacted when I thought you were being rude. I already had a little friend-crush on you, and I didn’t handle rejection well.” 

Jongin clutched Sehun’s coat and fought to slow his heart down. He couldn’t believe Sehun had kind of liked him already, even before Jongin had really cared about him at all. 

“I was so mean to you. And to think you liked me the whole time. I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s okay. Your petty temper is cute.” 

Sehun giggled adorably into the side of his neck. “It’s not cute, it’s a nuisance, but I’m glad you don’t hate me for it.” 

The kept walking. Jongin felt better by the minute. 

“Tell me what you do in your free time Jongin.” 

“Free…time?” These days he made free time to jerk off. “Um. I guess… I’m secretary of Green club. We do environmental shit. I go to the gym.”

“Do you watch any shows on Netflix?” 

He shook his head. 

“What do you do with your friends?” 

“…In high school I’d study with people. Sometimes we went and saw movies.” 

“And now?” 

Jongin sighed and leaned into Sehun’s broad shoulders. His cheeks felt warm. “I go to class, I run some clubs, and then I go back to my room and study really hard. And I sleep and eat. I don’t really have any friends. That’s all.” 

“What’s your GPA?” 

This was a question he liked. “Right now its 3.96.” 

“Holy Shit. Are you our valedictorian yet?” 

Good, Sehun was impressed. Jongin looked up at him shyly. “I-I don’t know. I might be.” That would mean having to represent the whole class at graduation though. He would have to stand up on stage and look back on all his happy memories at the school and then realize that his happiest memories were work related. No good times with friends to be had.

“Is it worth it?” Sehun’s voice was soft, cautious, and Jongin felt his heart sinking again. 

“I don’t know. I thought it was. Now I’m not sure.” He took a deep shaky breath. Sehun leaned down and kissed his head, and the heaviness melted away. “How about you? What do you do in your free time?” 

“I spend all my free time with my idiot frat brothers. It’s a lot of study parties in the house, because obviously I don’t have much time. I’ve been considering dropping some of my responsibilities so I can spend more time with them. Or sleep more. I think I could invent a new position in the frat to get rid of some of my responsibilities there too. When I stretch myself too thin I end up doing stupid things, like yelling at poor student gov members and bullying classmates when I get butt-hurt that they don’t like me.”

Jongin giggled and nuzzled into his shoulder. “Don’t worry about that. We fixed it.” 

“I’m never going to stop feeling bad about being mean to you.” 

Well, that was reassuring at least. “You’re not just doing this because you’re guilty, right?” 

“Stop doing that. Of course not.” 

“Sorry.”

“I almost didn’t do this because I was guilty. I didn’t think I deserved a chance.”

Jongin made a little noise of protest and squeezed Sehun tightly around the middle.

“How are you so cute? I can’t get over how adorable you are.” He reached up and cupped Jongin’s face with his free hand, and Jongin was almost surprised he wasn’t wearing soft leather gloves. Before he could stop himself, he turned into the touch and kissed Sehun’s palm. This time it was Sehun’s turn to giggle. He smashed Jongin’s face back into his shoulder before Jongin even had time to blush, and kissed his hair again. “Come on, let’s get you home. Your lips are freezing.” 

Jongin jerked his face to the side and playfully attached his freezing lips to Sehun’s neck. Sehun yelped. Jongin pulled back, stomach abruptly turning, because for a second there he’d forgotten this wasn’t dream Sehun, and neck kisses were definitely way more than real Sehun had initiated yet. 

Big hands grabbed his shoulders, and then suddenly Sehun kissed him. Soft, warm lips closed over his own, sweet with some kind of flavored lip balm. Jongin’s knees gave out. They sagged to the pavement, lips never parting, and Jongin’s hands twisted in the back of Sehun’s coat. The kiss was so achingly familiar, but still completely new. No lip ring this time. In his dreams, his heart never beat up into his throat like it was trying to escape, and dream Sehun always held him up when his legs wouldn’t hold him any longer. Real Sehun sat right down in the middle of the road with him and kept kissing. Jongin’s head spun. 

They were forced to stop when the drunk bus pulled onto the street, and Sehun pulled Jongin up off the road and onto the curb. That gave Jongin a little time to be embarrassed, as Sehun hugged him close while the bus drove past. Sehun had kissed him and he actually went limp and fell over. What a strong young man he was. 

“See, this is what I’m talking about. You’re adorable.” 

“Will you kiss me again? I promise I won’t fall over this time.” Though Jongin couldn’t really promise that, but he was ready for any humiliation if he could just keep kissing Sehun.

“Of course.” He pulled Jongin in for a firm, deep kiss, and Jongin’s knees felt weak, but they held up. When Sehun pulled away, he stayed close with a soft smile on his lips. His thumbs brushed over Jongin’s cheeks. Jongin searched his face, trying to figure out what he was thinking, and what he saw there was better than Jongin let himself believe. 

“Come on, let’s get you home.” He slid an arm around Jongin’s shoulders and led him back onto the road, towards his dorm.


	7. But I'll tell you a secret

Jongin’s dorm room was dim, even with the lamp and the string lights on, but it was plenty of light after the long dark walk home. Jongin shut the door behind Sehun and shrugged out of his coat. He usually just threw it over the nearest chair, but since he had a very important guest, he hung it carefully on the back of the door instead. Sehun followed suit. His shoulders were impossibly broad even without the extra bulk of the coat. 

“This is my room…” 

“It’s really nice.” 

“Thanks.” Jongin kept the place neat and minimal, with a nice rug and curtains in the windows. “Since I’m always here, I try to make it as homey as possible.” 

“I like it.” 

Sehun wandered over to look at the pictures on Jongin’s bookshelf. They were mostly his dogs, but there were a couple pictures of his family too. Jongin crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. Now that Sehun wasn’t touching him anymore, Jongin realized how long they’d been clinging to each other. It was kind of weird that they weren’t anymore. They’d had a talk on the way here. What were they going to do now? 

“Do you want some tea?” He motioned to the Keurig machine on his desk. 

“Do you have anything without caffeine?” 

“Um. Maybe.” He pawed through his teas. “Chamomile?” 

“That sounds good.” 

The room was too quiet. Jongin’s Keurig made way too much noise. He could hear Sehun shifting behind him, leaning against the dresser. Somebody shouted down the hallway and Sehun laughed a little under his breath. Small talk was probably the next step, but Jongin was absolutely awful at holding up a conversation. Sehun was somewhere behind him, standing right there in Jongin’s room in all his glory. It was so surreal that Jongin almost thought he was late for something. Maybe he really was dreaming. 

“Jongin?” 

“Y-yeah?” 

He really hoped Sehun didn’t say he wanted to go home, because he really didn’t want him to go home, even if having him here made his hands shake with nerves. What he really wanted was for Sehun to hug him again. The protocol was easier on that. Just hug back. Try not to pass out. Plus, he kind of felt like he knew how to function in Sehun’s arms. He’d had a lot of practice in his dreams. But making small talk? Or having a conversation? Where did he even begin? He should have known this was going to be painfully awkward. And now Sehun probably thought being around Jongin was uncomfortable and he wanted to leave. And Jongin would be left with two teas and a broken heart to deal with all on his own. 

“Can I take you to dinner tomorrow? I know a nice place in town. My treat, of course.” 

Oh. “Oh. Yes, that sounds wonderful. Thank you.” That sounded like a date. Jongin ran through the general definition of ‘date’ in his head, because he’d never been asked on a date before, and it checked out. Jongin was about 85% sure he’d just been asked out on a date. By Sehun. The Keurig made a loud awkward groaning sound. Jongin jumped. Sometime soon he was just going to collapse in tears just to relieve some tension. 

“I’ll pick you up at six? Wear something nice.” 

“O-oh you really don’t have to take me somewhere nice. I’d be happy with Panera or something honestly.” 

Sehun huffed indignantly. “Like I would be caught dead taking someone to Panera on a first date.

Now Jongin was about 99% sure they were going on a date. He hid sheepishly behind his bangs and covered up a nervous giggle with one sweater paw. Sehun held out his arms. Jongin still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that Sehun wanted to hold him. His Sehun. Real Sehun wanted to touch him in ways that he only ever thought dream Sehun would. He shuffled over to bury himself in Sehun’s solid, broad chest. His arms were firm and long and warm. Jongin curled into Sehun’s shoulder and pressed his hands flat to his chest. 

“You’re so cute.” Sehun dropped little pecks into Jongin’s hair and made Jongin’s breath hitch. The pecks traveled down his forehead onto his temples, then Jongin lifted his head a little so Sehun could kiss his cheeks. What he really wanted was kisses on the lips, but maybe now that they were behind closed doors that was too forward. He made the option available, just in case, and Sehun almost immediately gave his bottom lip a little suck and a nibble. 

His knees felt a little weak again, so he slid his hands down Sehun’s chest to grip his waist and shivered. Sehun’s body was firm and lean under his shirt. It was probably a bad idea to hook up tonight while they were just figuring shit out. They hadn’t even gone on their first date yet. But when everything Jongin dreamed about was literally right under his fingertips, he just really, really wanted to fuck. In his dreams, usually Sehun at least had his fingers inside him by now. 

There was a gentle thump, and Jongin realized he’d pushed Sehun back against the dresser. When had he gotten so needy? Sehun didn’t even seem to notice. His arms were wrapped tightly around Jongin’s shoulders, and his tongue pushed heavily into Jongin’s mouth. Wow, they were really making out now. Not just sweet exploring kisses anymore, like full on, hot and heavy smooching, with teeth and tongues and slurpy sounds and little moans slipping past Jongin’s lips. He’d never gotten this far with anyone in real life. 

Sehun’s hand slid down his back and tangled in the hem of his shirt at the base of his spine, like he wanted to go further and palm Jongin’s ass, but he also wanted to slip his hand up inside Jongin’s shirt, but wasn’t quite sure he should do either. Jongin wanted him to do both so badly it almost hurt, but he also wasn’t sure Sehun should. Their relationship had had a rocky start. The smartest thing to do would be to take things slow and easy. 

But it was so hard not to give in when it felt so, so right. It didn’t feel like a drug like in his dreams, but Sehun’s lips fit perfectly against his, and his arms felt like home. Hooking up didn’t feel like a bad idea. Theoretically though. 

The hand on the small of Jongin’s back finally made up its mind and slid down to give Jongin’s butt a gentle rub. Jongin hummed happily into the kiss and wiggled his butt a little, and Sehun’s little rub turned into a possessive grab. Jongin’s lips went slack and his knees felt weak all over again, and when he moaned something in Sehun’s pants twitched against his hip. 

Sehun pulled back. His cheeks were flushed, lips bitten pink, eyes shining. “If we keep going we’re gunna…” 

Jongin gulped heavily and nodded, but snuggled into Sehun’s shoulder for just a minute longer. When he pulled back, Sehun captured his lips for another few little kisses that threatened to turn heavy again, and then Jongin finally managed to step away from him. 

“Tea is probably ready to drink now.” He passed Sehun the mug, and poured water for himself. 

“You have amazing lips.” 

Oh god. Jongin blushed up to his ears. “You too,” he breathed, and Sehun swooped in for a few quick pecks, and a thoughtful suck on his bottom lip. And another peck. Jongin couldn’t keep drinking his water because he was grinning like an idiot. 

“Favorite color?”

“Um. Blue?” 

“Mine’s green. Favorite music?” 

“I don’t know. I usually just listen to electronic study music.” 

“You’ll have to show me sometime. Favorite movie?” 

“Spirited Away?” 

“Wow, good choice. Favorite book?” 

“Alice in Wonderland.” Oops. That wasn’t the usual answer. Usually his favorite book was Dune or To Kill a Mockingbird. He covered up his blush with the water glass. 

“Why are you blushing? That’s a good book. It’s also really cute that it’s your favorite.” 

Sehun really wouldn’t find if cute if he knew why. Jongin muttered something about it being a kids book and blushed some more. 

“You don’t mind if I call you cute, do you?” 

Jongin shook his head. “I like it.” 

They sat on Jongin’s bed and chatted aimlessly while they finished their drinks. By the time they were done it was getting pretty late. Sehun glanced at his phone and frowned. “It’s already two.” 

“Oh. Wow.” 

Sehun eyed his coat by the door, and Jongin’s heart sank a little. 

“Do you want me to stay? It’s fine if…” 

“Please. I’d love if you stayed.” Immediately after he said it, he remembered that these days he frequently had wet dreams and almost always woke up hard. He almost took it back and sent Sehun home, but Sehun just looked so pleased that Jongin wanted him to stay. He figured it would either be really embarrassing or turn into a hookup. Maybe his dream self would remember not to get fucked tonight. 

“Let me just go use the bathroom then.” Sehun set his tea on the dresser. 

“M-me too. Gotta brush my teeth and all that.” He wasn’t ready to go to the bathroom at the same time as Sehun. “You first?” He just remembered he really really needed to change the sheets anyway. 

Sehun left. Jongin did the worlds fastest sheets change. Thank god all his sheets looked exactly the same. As soon as he was done he left and brushed his teeth, and by the time he got back he felt much less sleepy and much more like he just wanted to get naked and make out. 

Sehun was sitting on the bed, still in his clothes, and Jongin went to his dresser and fished out shorts and a t-shirt and a new pair of boxers. 

“Do you have extra clothes I could sleep in?” 

“Yeah.” He backed away from the dresser so he could claim a corner to change in. “Um. Shirts are in the second to top drawer, and pants are under that. I’m going to change,” he giggled, “don’t look.” 

“Okay, I won’t. You can look all you want though.” 

Jongin laughed again and turned around, sorely temped to watch Sehun change, and got his shirt off before realize with a plunge of his stomach that he’d left his underwear and sock drawer open. And that would be fine. Except that it wasn’t just socks and underwear in that drawer. His small collection of sex toys was in there. 

He whipped around. Sehun stood frozen with both hands braced on the drawer, like he was about to push it closed, and he was definitely getting an eyeful of what was inside. Jongin wanted to cry he was so embarrassed. And the evening had been going so well. Why couldn’t Jongin stop fucking up? 

“Um. Jongin?” 

Jongin gave up and turned back around so he could brace himself against the wall and try not to die. He needed a few moments to collect himself before dealing with this. The tiles on the floor swam in and out of focus as he tried to count them. 

“Jongin.” The voice was right behind him. Jongin jumped and cowered against the wall. 

“I’m, um.” He cleared his throat so his voice would be so high. “Sorry? About that?” 

A long arm circled Jongin’s bare waist, and Sehun’s soft lips pressed against the burning skin on the back of his neck. 

“You really, really don’t have to be sorry.” His breath ghosted over his raised hairs, and Jongin shivered. Sehun’s hips slid softly up against his ass. “I just… I really want to… can I touch you?” 

“Please.” 

Sehun’s big hands dragged up Jongin’s naked chest, leaving a trail of hypersensitive skin. He hummed in appreciation as he traced Jongin’s abs and pecks. His thumbs flicked once lightly over Jongin’s nipples. “You’re so hot, Jongin,” he breathed, and Jongin’s fingers curled against the wall. When he closed his eyes he could almost imagine he was in the maze with Sehun’s hands traveling over his skin, and his breath ghosting over his neck. The only thing missing was a pair of soft leather gloves. 

Dignity would have been cool. It was all Jongin could do to preserve any of it at this point. As Sehun pressed warm, open-mouthed kisses to the back of his neck, Jongin fought to keep his breathing even and his moans silent and his body from pushing desperately into Sehun’s hands. The man was all solid warmth pressing against Jongin’s back and crowding him against the wall. If he let go, if he let himself moan and twitch and squirm and gasp like he wanted to, it actually might freak Sehun out. Jongin’s body shouldn’t react the way it did to such simple touches, but it was Sehun, who’s very presence made him weak and shaky. It wasn’t really touches that affected Jongin so much as the fact that it was Sehun touching him. Sehun’s big beautiful hands and pretty candy pink lips. 

Sehun’s sweet little tongue licked its way up Jongin’s neck, and Jongin gasped as his fingernails scratched against the wall. The hands stopped exploring. Instead Sehun wrapped both arms tightly around Jongin’s chest and snuggled into his neck. 

“Do you want to slow down?”

Jongin knew what this was. This was a last opportunity to not hook up, and do the smart thing, and wait until after a couple dates to seal the deal. Except right now the smart thing just seemed really really stupid. 

“No. Please keep going.” 

“Are you sure?” 

Jongin nuzzled against Sehun’s head and gripped one of his wrists against his chest. “I’m sure, Sehun. You have no idea how bad I want you.” 

Sehun placed another painfully slow kiss to the back of Jongin’s neck, and Jongin wanted to whine like a needy puppy. 

“Okay.” He turned Jongin around and pressed him back against the wall and captured his lips again. Jongin couldn’t help it. He clung desperately to Sehun’s shoulders and mewled into Sehun’s prefect mouth as Sehun kissed him long and deep. Their tongues tangled inside Jongin’s mouth. Jongin loved this. Kissing was the best thing ever. He could do this all night. But then Sehun hauled him impossibly closer with a hand on his ass and the other sliding over his bare shoulders, and Jongin knew if he was still wearing pants in ten minutes he was going to cry. 

“You’ve not as innocent as you look, are you,” Sehun murmured right in his ear, and Jongin shuddered and buried his face in Sehun’s neck. Sehun’s husky sex voice sounded even more like dream Sehun’s than his voice usually did. “Pretty, pretty boy. Do you use those toys a lot?” 

Jongin flushed and nodded and tangled his hands into Sehun’s shirt so he could pull it out of the way. He fastened his lips onto Sehun’s skin and sucked. 

“Do you have a favorite?” 

He hesitated but nodded a little. 

“Will you tell me which one?” 

Jongin’s cheeks burned with embarrassment. He shook his head and kept sucking. 

Sehun giggled. “You’re so cute I can’t stand it,” and then back in his sexy voice, “I have a favorite.” Jongin shivered as Sehun kneaded his ass through his jeans. “But I don’t want to tell you which one. I’d rather show you.” 

Show—oh fuck. What if it was the big one? Jongin kind of hoped it was the big one. Or the one that vibrated. 

“Would that be okay, Jongin? Does that sound fun?” He pulled back a little to look into Jongin’s face and slid his hands to Jongin’s hips. Jongin reluctantly stopped sucking. A little gross trail of spit connected Jongin’s lips to Sehun’s shoulder, which Jongin quickly wiped away. 

“That sounds really hot,” he muttered. 

“I know that’s pretty kinky considering how we haven’t even gone on a date yet. I’m actually usually really vanilla.” He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. 

Jongin hoped he wasn’t too vanilla. If Sehun stopped just because Jongin started crying or something there was going to be a problem. Jongin wanted to be a desperate moaning mess part of the time. 

“I-I really don’t mind, um. That sounds fun. I want to.” He’d gotten the vanilla stuff out of the way months ago in his dreams anyway. “Just so long as you don’t feel weird about it.” 

“I definitely don’t feel weird about it. I feel like I should, but I don’t.” 

Jongin grinned despite himself. He never imagined his chemistry with real life Sehun would be this good. Feeling bold, he touched under Sehun’s chin and leaned in for a sugar sweet, lingering kiss. And immediately felt self conscious about how intimate it was. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have though, because Sehun let the kiss linger and then wrapped Jongin up in his arms and deepened it, but it stayed intimate. He pulled Jongin over to the bed and nudged him gently up onto the blankets. Jongin pulled him in between his legs. There was still too much clothing involved. He tugged on Sehun’s shirt until the other boy got the idea and pulled it off, and then Jongin’s throat ran dry. Even in the dreams, Jongin had never seen this much of Sehun’s body. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn’t quite the image of godly, sculpted perfection before him. 

Sehun giggled again. “Damn, I wish everyone looked at me like that when I took off my shirt.” He was blushing. So was Jongin. “I don’t know why you’re impressed with this when you have a body like that.” He pinched Jongin’s bicep. Jongin blushed harder. 

“I have a lot of free time, since I don’t have a social life, so I go work out.”

“We should go work out together.” 

Well didn’t that just sound like the cutest couple thing on the planet. 

“That sounds fun. We should.” 

“Speaking of fun.” Sehun climbed onto the bed with him and pressed him down into the blankets. Jongin’s top blanket was a fluffy one. It always felt so good on his bare skin. Even better with Sehun’s weight pressing him into it. But not as good as it would feel if he wasn’t wearing pants. 

Sehun seemed determined to lead the pace though. Things had turned heavy and sensual again, and Jongin fought to hold down all the little whimpers and gasps again as Sehun kissed over his throat and neck and jaw and the back to his lips. He gently ground their hips together, which meant Jongin couldn’t reach his fly, but it also meant there was a lovely pressure on his dick that felt so, so good. 

“S-Sehun—aah~, um… pants?” Things were getting a bit tight. 

Sehun sat up a little and stared down at Jongin, eyes kind of out of focus, and Jongin worried it was too soon…

“Pants. Yeah, okay. Who first, you or me?” 

“U-um. Me.” He just really wanted to be naked. And kind of wanted to focus on making this hot before all he could focus on was Sehun’s actual real life cock.

“Really? Awesome.” He sat back on his heels with his knees on either side of Jongin’s legs. Jongin unbuttoned his fly before Sehun could do it, then shimmied his pants half way down his hips before giving Sehun one last demure little look and then flipping over. This was nerve-wracking. If Sehun didn’t find this hot than Jongin would be very embarrassed. He drew his hips up off the bed and then pushed his pants down over the curve of his ass, just slow enough to put on a bit of a show. 

Sehun moaned and ran the backs of his fingers over the curve of Jongin’s ass, all the way from the top down towards the inside of Jongin’s thigh, then he helped Jongin the rest of the way out of his pants. “That was really hot.” 

Jongin huffed out a relieved laugh. “Good, I wasn’t sure it would be.” 

Sehun’s hands were all over him now, petting his thighs and his hips and ass, squeezing his waist and running up and down his back, and Jongin wanted to melt. “Can we use the toy now?” 

Wow, moving quick. “Please. Lube is in the drawer.” 

Sehun had to lean up forward towards the headboard to grab the lube out of the drawer, and this meant grinding his still clothed crotch into Jongin’s bare ass. Jongin pressed back into it and wiggled a little. The lube got briefly abandoned on the bed while Sehun groaned and rutted shamelessly against Jongin’s butt. 

“I’m going to start with a finger, okay?” 

“Fuck yeah.” 

The lube clicked open. “Ready?” 

“Uh huh.” He spread his knees and arched his back.

A lube coated finger circled his entrance. Jongin didn’t even twitch. He breathed slowly and let himself melt into the soft blankets, totally relaxed. Sehun’s finger slid in like nothing. 

“Oh fuck, you’re so tight.” Sehun pulled out the finger and slid in a second. “Shit that was so easy. You’re good at this.” Jongin blushed all over again and hid his face in his arms. 

Sehun thrust in and out a few times. It felt so nice. Sehun’s fingers were long and his angle was better than Jongin’s usually was. It felt nothing like the dreams of course. It didn’t have Jongin’s eyes rolling back in his head and his cock dripping, but just the fact that Sehun’s fingers were in his body still made Jongin’s breath hitch and his chest flutter with butterflies every time he thought about it. The fingers found his prostate and began a slow, gentle rhythm of rubbing and teasing. Jongin’s cock twitched and hardened between his legs. His knees slid further apart on the bed. He realized he was moaning softly with every brush of Sehun’s fingers, soft little ‘ah, ah, ah’ sounds. 

“You’re so beautiful.” 

Jongin shivered and felt like he was floating. If he turned his head to the side, he could glance back at Sehun over his shoulder. The man hovered behind him, working him with one gorgeous long arm. His skin glowed softly in the lamp light. His eyes and his smile were soft and caring.

“You too. You’re so handsome.” 

Sehun bent over him again, and with his long torso he managed to reach Jongin’s lips and kiss him slowly. “Thank you, beautiful. You ready for my favorite toy?” 

Jongin nodded. Sehun’s fingers slipped out of him. “Don’t look, okay?” He reached into the drawer. Jongin hid his face in his arms again as Sehun sat back up. There was another click of the lube bottle. “You’re going to be okay with any toy in that drawer?” 

“Yeah.” There was a quiet, slick sound of lube, and Jongin shivered with anticipation. 

“Okay, here goes.” 

The cold, rounded tip of a plug touched Jongin’s rim. Jongin gasped. This was— 

It pushed in, the tapered end growing thicker as it pressed inside. Jongin fought to relax, breath coming in gasps, cheeks burning. 

“Do you know which one it is?” 

Jongin nodded and swallowed hard. “M-my favorite too.” 

“Really.” Sehun’s voice was quiet and deep and rough. The thickest part of the toy slipped past Jongin’s rim, plugging him up, and the soft fluff of the rabbit tail settled between Jongin’s cheeks. 

Fuck, if Jongin hadn’t been turned on before, he was now. He could feel his cock throb as he shifted, and the still cool toy moved against his walls, brushing his prostate. Of course Sehun’s favorite toy was the rabbit tail of all things. 

“Holy shit. That looks so good.” 

Jongin knew how good it looked. The soft white fluff contrasted beautifully with his skin. He brought his thighs together and arched his back as much as he could, and then let his hips sway and shift a little.

“ _Fuck_ Jongin.” 

“Sehun...” Jongin let his knees slip apart again, and he stretched like a cat and wiggled his ass some more. The toy felt so good when it moved. He felt sexy and dirty and perfect.

There was the sound of a zipper, and then Sehun hastily removing his jeans.

“How do you want to do this?” Sehun asked. “It’s late, so maybe we shouldn’t drag it out, but I don’t want to take the tail out just yet.” 

“Me neither.” Jongin kind of wanted to just snuggle up in Sehun’s arms with the plug in and be Sehun’s little white rabbit forever, but that meant no fucking, and it was a little too early in their relationship to wake Sehun up several times by cumming in his sleep all over Sehun’s chest because he went to sleep with the plug in. “We can at least play with the tail some more.” 

“Yes please. You look so good.” Sehun’s hands slid up Jongin’s thighs. “Should I buy you some bunny ears to go with this tail?” 

Jongin giggled as Sehun palmed the globes of his ass. “I don’t know about bunny ears. My dignity might not be able to handle that.” 

“Fair.” The hands gave Jongin’s hips a firm squeeze like they were trying out the grip for later. “How about some white lacey lingerie?” 

“How about leather?” He could feel his face heat up as he said it, yet another guilty dream fantasy. “White leather?” 

“You want me to buy you a white leather harness?” His hands slid up the soft insides of Jongin’s thighs. “That sounds hot.” 

Jongin gasped as Sehun’s fingers reached the tops of his thighs and closed around his balls, rolling them gently in his hand, and then wrapped a hand around his cock and gave him a few nice, firm strokes. He felt the fingers of Sehun's other hand dance across his butt to play with the tail fluff, and then there was a puff of warm air against his cheek, and Sehun's lips pressed gently into the swell Jongin's ass. 

"You have beautiful skin," Sehun murmured as he let his lips drift over the small of Jongin's back to the other cheek, where kissed and mouthed at the softness he found there. He continued to give Jongin's dick slow, gentle strokes, and his fingers pet through the rabbit tail and made the plug shift back and forth. He pulled it until Jongin’s rim began to open over the bulb, and then let it pop back inside. 

“Does that feel good?” 

Jongin shivered against Sehun’s lips and nodded. It felt so good to have Sehun play with him like this. Sehun twisted the plug around and jostled it right against Jongin’s sweet spot, pumped it quickly in and out, until Jongin threw his head back and moaned. 

Sehun's lips and hands worked slowly, exploring. Sometimes the hand playing with the tail left to wander up Jongin's body to feel his back and his waist and stomach, or down his thighs, or it would just knead and squeeze whatever butt cheek his lips weren't working on. Jongin breathed slowly and melted. Teeth scraped against his skin and Jongin shuddered.   
"Do you like this?" both Sehun's hands pet up Jongin's thighs and over his bottom, then his hips and waist. "Just me touching you?" 

"Yeah, I do." 

"I really like touching you." He gave one of Jongin's calves a squeeze, and then grabbed the base of the plug and twisted. "I could touch you all night, but we should keep going."   
Honestly jongin would be totally fine if they never slept at all, and Sehun did nothing but feel him up until the sun rose, but Jongin had work to do tomorrow. They probably should keep going. 

"You can touch me more later." 

"Is that a promise?" The plug twisted around in circles, and then pushed in and out a couple times. Jongin's knees spread further apart on the blankets. 

"I promise. Whenever you want." He sat up and pushed back into Sehun's lap, and found what he was looking for when the shaft of Sehun's cock pressed against his balls. If he aimed right... just like that. The fluffy end of the plug found the spot right under the head of Sehun's cock. He wiggled his butt a little and Sehun moaned. 

"So soft. That feels so nice." 

Jongin giggled and slid the tail up and down Sehun's dick and over his balls with slow sensual swivels of his hips, teasing, and Sehun gripped his waist and sighed happily. This was fun, like a very focused, fluffy lap dance. He didn't get to do it very long though, because after just a couple minutes Sehun wrapped an arm around Jongin's chest and leaned into him. Jongin found his weight resting on his arms again as Sehun took over and rutted into the crease of Jongin’s ass. 

"Is this okay?" He whispered in Jongin's ear as he rocked gently against the tail. When Sehun was doing the work, it pressed further up into Jongin's body and the movements were more noticeable. 

"This is amazing." 

"Good." He tucked his face into Jongin's neck. “I don’t want to take the tail out, but I really want to fuck you.” 

Jongin giggled. “The tail isn’t going anywhere. We can use it again tomorrow if you want.” He nuzzled into Sehun’s hair. “I’ll wear it to dinner.” 

Sehun groaned. “Okay. Deal.” He slowly climbed off, and Jongin did one last stretch and wiggled the tail around, and crawled up to the head of the bed and flopped down on his side as Sehun dug in his pants pockets for a condom. Condom retrieved, he came and lay down facing Jongin.

At this point Jongin didn’t really know what to do. He’d never had sex before. Did they talk about positions or did Sehun just manhandle him into one? Jongin was okay with either option. Sehun’s face was just a few inches from his own. He smiled shyly. Sehun wiggled closer with his own shy smile and pressed their lips together. 

Kissing was sweet like this, snuggled chest to chest. Jongin still had his hips pulled carefully away, but Sehun slid a hand over his ass and pulled their hips together, and then it was skin on skin from shoulder to thigh. Their dicks lined up, which sent an embarrassed little shiver down Jongin’s spine. Sehun nudged a knee between his legs. For now, things were nice and slow. Jongin pet over Sehun’s body, Sehun lazily pulled the bunny tail in and out. 

“Your cheeks just turned a really pretty pink.” 

“Hmm…” Jongin tried to hide his face in the pillow. 

“Oh come on, don’t hide it. Tell me why.” Sehun angled Jongin’s chin up for another kiss. “Please? I want to know what you’re thinking about.” 

Jongin pushed a hand between them and grabbed both their cocks in his hand and gave them a stroke, which turned into Jongin thoroughly exploring Sehun’s dick. “You’re really big.” 

It was Sehun’s turn to blush. “I-I’m not—I mean not that much. I’m just, like, a little above average I think. Um. Why, do we need to… stick to fingers? Or...” 

Jongin shook his head and hid his face in the pillow again. “No, it’s just…” He giggled nervously, “the comparison…” He lined their dicks up to illustrate. Sehun was a lot bigger. “It’s kind of embarrassing.” More giggling and blushing. He’d never worried about it with dream Sehun, never even noticed it, but with real Sehun it was glaringly obvious. 

“Oh. Jongin, no, don’t be embarrassed.” He got swamped by frantic little pecks all over his face. “I love it. It’s so cute.” 

“My dick is cute?” Jongin squawked indignantly, prompting lots of panicked explaining and giggling from Sehun. And now he had on that adorable happy smile that Jongin loved so much. Jongin didn’t even hear is defense. That smile was too much. He just smiled back and watched Sehun laugh. What a beautiful human. No eyeliner or silver chains or top hats needed. Sehun’s face melted into something shy and cute, but still happy. 

“Do you forgive me?” 

Jongin nodded. Sehun’s eyes were so beautiful, dark and deep and warm. 

“N-no one’s ever looked at me like this before.” 

Fuck, his weird obsession was showing. Jongin blushed bright red all over again and covered his face with the hand that hadn’t just been full of dick. 

“Sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry.” Sehun kissed the backs of Jongin’s fingers and peeled them away from his face. “I’m just scared I won’t live up to it. But I want to, okay? I want to live up to that look. I want to work hard, and fix my petty temper for you. I want to make sure you’re never lonely again. I can’t promise I’ll never fuck up or let you down, but I’ll try really hard. I’ve wanted to make friends with you for a while now. You’re amazingly smart and sweet and so fucking cute.” 

Sehun was blushing almost as hard as Jongin was. Jongin reached out and touched his burning cheek, then trailed his fingertips down to Sehun’s lip. “You think I’m cute?” He breathed, unable to stop smiling. 

“You’re beautiful Jongin. You’ve the most beautiful person I’ve ever met.” 

Jongin surged forward and kissed him hard. It was deep and slow, full of promises. Jongin couldn’t remember a time where he had ever felt so happy. 

It was a lazy, almost mindless transition from naked cuddling and heavy make-outs to sex. After a while Sehun pulled the plug out and put on his condom. Jongin located the lube and poured it over Sehun’s cock. They didn’t change positions. Jongin swung a leg up on Sehun’s hip, tucked the other one under Sehun’s side, and Sehun curled over half on top of him and slid easily into his body. It took no time at all for Jongin to adjust, and then Sehun rocked into him nice and slow. The relaxed pace let them stay face to face on the pillow kissing deeply while they fucked. It was beginning to sink in now. Jongin had Sehun, the real Sehun, in his bed, in his body. They were going to date. They were going to fuck like actual rabbits. This wasn’t a dream anymore. This was reality now. 

Sehun hit the perfect spot and Jongin hummed happily. He’d never been so tightly wrapped around another person, and now he was wound up like a pretzel around his beautiful Sehun. 

“You close?” 

Jongin reached between them and began jerking himself off. “Yeah. Feels so good.” 

“You feel amazing.” He wrapped Jongin’s body up a little tighter in his strong arms and switched from long, slow pumps to quick jerks of his hips. Jongin didn’t really need his hand. Every thrust had his cock rocking against Sehun’s washboard abs. He focused on clinging to Sehun’s body instead. Their lips didn’t part until Sehun followed Jongin over the edge, and they breathed together through the comedown. 

After Sehun finally pulled out, Jongin could barely keep his eyes open. Sehun managed to haul himself up and clean them off, and Jongin reached over to turn the air temperature down, and then they crawled under the blankets together. 

“Wanna spoon? I want to be little spoon.” 

Jongin giggled and snuggled up to Sehun’s back. “I wake up hard a lot so don’t freak out.” 

“Don’t freak out if you wake up with me riding your dick.” Jongin laughed again and gave Sehun a tight squeeze around the middle. 

“Sounds good. I hope my ass isn’t sore tomorrow. I want to wear the tail to dinner.” 

“Oh my god please. You’re going to kill me. I’m setting the alarm for eleven, okay?”

Damn, eleven was late. They’d earned it though. “Yeah eleven. Goodnight Sehun.” 

“Night Jongin.” 

Jongin curled up around his Sehun, his new boyfriend, and fell into the first deep, dreamless sleep he’d had in ages.


	8. All The Best People Are

Jongin’s stomach always turned over when he walked up to the EXO frat house. It would probably be easier to just text Sehun that he was here and wait for him to come down, but he also didn’t want Sehun to think he was scared of Sehun’s frat brothers. Jongin was scared of Sehun’s frat brothers, but Sehun didn’t need to know that. 

He bravely rang the doorbell. There was some muffled shouting, a peel of laughter, and then a boy with a sweet, curly smile and cat-like eyes opened the door. 

“Hi Jongin!” 

“Hi, um. Jongdae, right?” 

“Yup! You’re getting better at this. Come in! We just made cookies for the Gamma Gamma girls, but I think we’re going to end up eating half of them first because they’re so good. Come try them!” 

“Okay.” 

Jongdae led him to the big kitchen. The whole house smelled like fresh chocolate chip cookies. 

“We only burned one batch. Here, try one.” He handed Jongin a soft, still warm cookie.

“Thank you.” It was really good. Jongin moaned a little and blushed, and Jongdae giggled with delight. 

“I told you they were good. I almost don’t want to give them to the gammas.” 

“Is there a reason you made them for the gammas? Or just for fun?” The frats often did little nice things for the sororities, but as far as Jongin could tell it was usually an elaborate ploy to gain favor and get more brothers laid. 

“Yeah, they just had a girl de-sister.” 

“Does that… not happen very often?” 

“It’s really rare, and it’s always kind of a big deal. I think it really shook them up. Before Sehun became president, we actually had three people de-brother, and it was really really bad. Thank goodness Sehun took over. We might have collapsed without some good leadership.” 

Jongin smiled proudly. 

“Oh, Jongin is here.” Kyungsoo appeared in the doorway and Jongin waved. Kyungsoo was his favorite of Sehun’s brothers. He hoped Kyungsoo liked him.

“How is new member stuff going?”

“It’s good. None of the new guys are causing any problems. I think we got a good group this semester. We’re already scoping out guys for the spring. You’re on that list, by the way.” 

“O-oh, you don’t have to…” He still really didn’t know if he wanted to join or not. They were all such good friends, and Jongin felt really awkward whenever he tagged along with Sehun to frat things. 

“No pressure, of course. I know you’re busy and it’s a big, expensive commitment. Frats aren’t for everyone. No one is going to be offended if you don’t join, but we want to give you the option because we’d love to have you.” 

Jongdae nodded enthusiastically, and Jongin blushed some more. “Thank you. I’m really happy that you guys want to recruit me. It means a lot. I’m just not sure…” 

Kyungsoo nodded and gave his shoulder a friendly pat. “Don’t worry about it. It’s not like we won’t get to spend time with you if you don’t join. I think I see you around here more than about half the brothers anyway.” 

“I’m sorry about that. I know I’m not a brother but I’m here all the time…” 

“Don’t be sorry!” Jongdae wrapped his arms around Jongin’s waist and squeezed. “We want you here all the time!” 

While Jongdae was distracted, Kyungsoo dumped all the cookies into a large Tupperware container and snapped the lid on. Jongin gave Jongdae a careful hug back, feeling very warm inside. He didn’t know most of Sehun’s brothers, and he was pretty sure some of them didn’t like that he was in the frat house all the time, but he was beginning to feel more and more comfortable around brothers like Kyungsoo and Jongdae. 

“I’m going to take this over to the Gammas before Jongdae can eat them all. Dae, please don’t scare him off.” 

“Yeah, please don’t,” said a warm voice from the doorway, and Jongin felt himself relax immediately. Sehun smiled and held out his arms. Jongdae giggled and let him go, so Jongin could go tuck himself against Sehun’s chest with a sigh of relief. They had been too busy to see each other yesterday, and Jongin had gone to bed frustrated and lonely, and woken up even more frustrated and lonely after an intense dream where he and the little white rabbit ran all over the maze looking for his gold watch until Sehun appeared with it in his hand. Then dream Sehun had fucked him until he couldn’t see straight. In a perfect world he would at least get to snuggle with real Sehun every night, but after a close call where Jongin woke up aching hard and a few gentle touches away from cumming while snuggling against a sleeping Sehun’s chest, he’d drawn some lines. Sehun still didn’t know about the dreams, so Jongin went and slept in his own bed most nights. 

“I missed you,” Sehun whispered into his hair, and Jongin squeezed him tighter while Kyungsoo cooed and Jongdae made retching noises. 

“I missed you, too.” 

“Do you have a lot of homework?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Me too. Let’s go study in my room.” 

Sehun had a nice big single with a full sized bed. They stretched out on his rug and half cuddled, half studied. It wasn’t the most efficient system, but it was nice. 

About an hour before dinner, Jongin gave up studying and pushed Sehun onto his back. Sehun obediently pulled his shirt off, and Jongin got to work on his pants, and then he had a gloriously naked Sehun stretched out on the ground below him, his for the taking. Sehun pulled him down for a kiss. 

“You seem a lot more comfortable now,” Sehun said between kisses. Jongin settled down on his chest and kissed his jaw. 

“Comfortable?” 

“Up until a couple weeks ago, I initiated everything. I’m glad you’re comfortable enough to do it on your own now.” 

That was because until a couple weeks ago, Jongin was always afraid that Sehun would get annoyed by how much Jongin wanted to kiss and touch him. But after about three weeks of dating and near constant sex, Jongin had gotten used to the idea that Sehun wanted him just as much as he wanted Sehun, and his touches were never unwelcome. 

There was something incredibly hot about having Sehun spread out naked over their textbooks and homework. He could feel over every inch of him and trail kisses down his incredible body. Sehun’s hands stayed tangled in his hair as he lapped and sucked at Sehun’s nipple, and licked a stripe along the bottom edge of his peck. 

“You have beautiful lips, Jongin.” 

Jongin glanced up through his bangs and smiled, tongue still trailing up between Sehun’s abs. 

“Sometimes I look at you and pinch myself. I can’t believe the single most beautiful human on the planet likes me back.” Sehun always did stuff like this. Murmured sweet things to Jongin out of nowhere until Jongin just wanted to curl up and kiss him and giggle. 

“Second most beautiful human,” He corrected. “I’m currently licking number one.” 

“Well don’t stop.” 

Jongin giggled and put his mouth back on Sehun’s abs. 

“I’m not number one though. I don’t have glowing bronze skin, or godly perfect body proportions, or a superhero jawline. Dark, soft eyes. Full lips. Cute nose. You could be a model for the worlds top designers, or a heartthrob movie star, or a sugar baby of the world’s hottest billionaires, lounging on a giant yacht in the middle of the Caribbean or the Mediterranean wearing nothing but sunglasses that cost a thousand dollars, but instead you’re here working hard at school and licking me.” 

“You wanna see me in nothing but sunglasses?” 

Sehun shook his head. “I’d rather you skip the sunglasses actually. I was just thinking how hot you would look all slicked down with tanning oil and laying naked in broad daylight. Every other yacht that passes is in danger of wrecking because the captain can’t take their eyes off you.” 

That did sound pretty hot. Jongin reached down and wrapped a hand around Sehun’s perfect cock, still only half hard, and gave it a couple slow strokes. “I love this thing.” 

“Did you just call my dick ‘this thing?’”

“Mhmm.” He sat back on his heels between Sehun’s legs and put both hands to work on his cock. “Sometimes I like to imagine you on the covers of fashion magazines. You actually could be a world famous model. You have the build for it. And the confidence.” He gave Sehun’s balls a slow roll in his palm and circled his thumb right under the head of his cock. It got noticeably harder as he teased. “You’d look so hot in designer clothing. Everybody would want you. Your ass would make any weird Avant-Garde pants atrocity look marketable.” Sehun giggled. “Maybe I would work backstage. Maybe my job would be to get you hard before every show, so you could fill out the front of those pants too.” 

“Ooh. Like some art hoe designer thinks its edgy to have his models visibly hard when they go down the runway? Some kind of virility bullshit?” 

“Something like that.” Jongin gave his dick a firmer stroke, and then let his fist slide tightly down over the head, to make it feel like Sehun was entering something. “But not all his models. Just you. He knows this is too good to waste.” He gave Sehun a heavy stroke, and Sehun groaned. “So everybody would be backstage, sitting in front of mirrors getting their hair and makeup done, the room would be packed with models and stylists and designers, and I’d be on my knees in front of your makeup chair…” He dipped down and slid his mouth around Sehun’s cock. 

“Holy shit, Jongin, ugh… Your mouth is so good…” His back arched up off the floor as Jongin gave him a few tight wet sucks. Jongin ran his hands over his bare thighs and hips, and then circled the base of his cock. After an especially vivid dream about deep throating dream Sehun’s cock about three weeks ago, Jongin had finally tried sucking dick for the first time. He couldn’t deep throat in real life, so he focused on good suction and tongue tricks instead.

Jongin loved Sehun’s cock. It was perfect, just like Sehun. Long and thick and satisfying, without being too big to manage. It made Jongin feel so good. If he could walk around all day with Sehun’s cock snug inside him, he would. Sehun knew how to use it to drive Jongin crazy. Sometimes Jongin just wanted to return the favor and touch it and stroke it and worship it, feel it grow big and hot and his hands and pulse against his fingertips. He didn’t give Sehun head often. It was uncomfortable and hard, but sometimes, when he was really in the mood to get up close and personal with Sehun’s beautiful dick and say thank you, there was nothing he wanted to do more than put it in his mouth. 

Sehun was already hard as a rock. It took no time at all for Jongin’s mouth and tongue and hands to push him over the edge. Jongin pulled off and let stripes of cum land across his cheek and lips and jaw, and then dipped back down and swallowed the rest. Below him Sehun moaned and shuddered through his orgasm. There was nothing more satisfying than making Sehun fall apart. It was always beautiful. 

As soon as Sehun recovered, he surged up and playfully wrestled a giggling Jongin up off the ground and onto the bed, and had his pants pulled half way down and his knees hiked over his shoulder in record time. 

“You look amazing with cum on your face, darling.” 

Jongin giggled and hid his eyes. Sometimes he regretted getting drunk and asking Sehun to call him that, because while it made his heart race and his dick hard, the fact that he asked Sehun to use dream Sehun’s endearments always made him guilty too. The longer this went on, the more and more dream Sehun felt like a separate person. Someone he’d fallen in love with at a different time, for different reasons, who he still had sex with several times a week even as he was dating real Sehun. It kind of felt like cheating. He was still too scared to tell Sehun about it. 

The thought got momentarily wiped out of his head as Sehun got a pump of lube from the bottle tucked behind the mattress, and sank two fingers easily into Jongin’s body. 

“Huuugh!” 

“Yeah?” 

“…Yeah.” 

“Can you jerk yourself off, darling? My other arm is holding up your legs.” Sehun gave both Jongin’s leg a jostle where he had them held together over one shoulder.

Jongin wrapped a hand around his cock and began working himself in a familiar rhythm. He didn’t have much space to work with, but he probably didn’t need that much. Sehun was doing all the real work as he pushed his fingers in and out and brushed over Jongin’s sweet spot. 

“So Jongin, how was your day?” 

“Can we have this conversation at dinner?” 

Sehun pouted and his fingers slowed way down. “But I want to know.” 

“It was f-fine… Ah! Yours?” 

“Pretty good. I had a rough quiz this morning but I think I did pretty well. And I ate lunch with Chanyeol and Baekhyun, and they’re a riot so it was a lot of fun.” 

“Yeah, they’re… fun guys…” 

“You ate lunch with Hani, right?” 

“Yeah, h-how did you know?” 

“She likes to text me to gush about how sweet you are.” He did a few extra hard pumps, and Jongin threw his head back with a whimper. “We talk about how lucky we are that you like us both. She’s jealous that I have such an amazing boyfriend, and she’s still getting chased by some TKE creep.” 

“Oh yeah him.” Jongin whimpered again and writhed as Sehun did something just right, and the beginning edge of his orgasm began stirring in his groin. “Fuck, just like that, keep going. Ugh. Hani’s ex scares me.” 

“Me too. He knows you’re gay and taken, right? What if he starts fucking with you because he thinks you and Hani are a thing?”

“Ohmygod I’m so close… I think he knows.” 

“That’s good.”

“Sehun!” 

“You’re beautiful.” 

“I’m c-cumm—Ah!” He arched up off the bed as pleasure poured through him, and Sehun fingered him through his high and then lowered his legs onto the bed. Jongin smiled and let Sehun clean him up with a handy dandy package of wet wipes, baby care style. It wasn’t very sexy, but they’d figured out that it was actually the most efficient way to clean up after quick sex. Sehun did a brief swab down of his own naked body as well. Jongin liked how it made his skin shine. 

“We have dinner in fifteen minutes.” 

“Mmm, we should nap instead and order a pizza later.” 

Sehun laughed and carefully wet-wiped all the cum off Jongin’s face. “No, we agreed we were going to stop eating so unhealthy, remember? No pizza, no junk food, green food at every meal.” 

“Yeah yeah…” 

“There’s cum all over your shirt.” 

“Oops, looks like we’ll have to order a pizza after all.” 

“Oh come on, lazy.” He playfully threw the dirty rags down on Jongin’s bare stomach. “I’ll give you another t-shirt. We told Junmyeon and Yixing that we would meet them for dinner. You like them.” 

“They’re really nice…” 

“Then get up.” He carefully cleaned off Jongin’s stomach with a fresh clean rag. Sometimes he treated Jongin so tenderly, like he was a beautiful thing made of glass. Jongin finally sat up, but instead of moving to get dressed he snuggled up close and pressed their foreheads together. Sehun pulled him closer. Jongin slid his hands up Sehun’s chest and around the sides of his neck, thumbs brushing at the soft places under his ears. 

They stayed like that, with their hands on each other and their heads together, long enough for Jongin’s heart to slow, and for his throat to fill with heartfelt thank yous and premature I love yous, like the one’s he moaned into dream Sehun’s ears night after night. Then he just felt guilty. He moved to tuck his forehead into Sehun’s neck instead. Sehun stroked his back and kissed his hair while Jongin wondered how hurt he would be if Jongin told him it hadn’t been him he liked at first. It had been some weird sexual projection from his dreams that he’d been infatuated with. He needed to tell Sehun, but he’d never in his life been happier then he had been over the past month, where every second of his life revolved around Sehun. He couldn’t bear to lose him now. But the longer he waited, the heavier the secret became. 

“Dinner?” 

“Dinner. Sehun?” 

“Darling?” 

Jongin shuddered. “Thank you.” He leaned up and pressed their lips together, nice and slow. Words didn’t come easy, but Jongin could do this. He could pour all his joy and happiness and gratefulness, even his apology and his guilt, into a hug or a kiss. 

They were ten minutes late to dinner. Junmyeon and Yixing didn’t care much. The food was mediocre, but the conversation was good. Jongin couldn’t remember what it was like to eat dinner alone. 

 

After dinner Jongin had a meeting at six thirty and Sehun had a club at seven. At about eight fifteen Sehun knocked on Jongin’s door, and the both set up camp on his bed to keep studying. For a couple weeks they’d been good about going on sexy dates, but then they’d both had a couple of sleepless nights catching up on school work, and so now their dates mostly consisted of studying. 

Jongin finished his English homework and moved on to World Religions, and right as he was opening a textbook, Sehun set his notebook down and threw Jongin a real curveball. 

“I want to get you some rabbit ears. Like a playboy bunny headband?” 

Jongin blinked in confusion a few times before remembering that he should probably just go along with it. “Haha, why?” 

“You kind of remind me of a white rabbit.” 

That had to mean something. Jongin’s hands started shaking. He prayed silently to whoever was listening that it meant something. “Why?” 

“Are you okay? You look kind of freaked out. If you don’t like the white rabbit thing I’ll forget about it, I’m sorry.” 

“Is it because of the rabbit tail?” 

“U-um not quite.” Sehun put down his notebook with a worried frown. “It’s because of these dreams I had…” 

Jongin’s pen fell out of his hand. “Wh-what kind of dreams?” 

Sehun stared at him for a moment, also looking freaked out, and Jongin felt an odd, uncomfortable heat crawling under his skin. It felt like hours before Sehun finally spoke. “Um, just… ever since I met you I’ve had dreams occasionally. Sometimes we’re a couple. There was one where… I think we were in a maze? One made of really tall hedges. You weren’t wearing shoes and I carried you over a bunch of broken glass.” 

Jongin got a clear memory of one of his earlier dreams, where dream Sehun had appeared and lifted him effortlessly over a length of path covered in broken teacups. Sehun had had the same dreams as Jongin. “Oh my god.” He hadn’t realized how much the confusion, fear, and guilt had been weighing on him until it was suddenly swept off his shoulders. The dreams meant something. 

“Jongin, are you okay?” There was a pull on his arm, and Sehun tugged him into his lap. Jongin went blindly. There were too many tears in his eyes. He closed them and buried himself in Sehun’s neck, sobbing with relief. After months of unexplainable, uncontrollable dreams that ruled every moment of his life, he finally had something like an answer. 

Thank goodness for Sehun. He held Jongin and let him cry. He didn’t get freaked out and leave, didn’t even ask questions until Jongin had calmed down. When Jongin finally stopped crying, Sehun gently tipped his chin up to meet his eyes. 

“I’m confused. Can we talk about it now?” 

“Y-yeah. I’m really sorry.” He took another shaky breath and hugged Sehun tighter. “This is just a really, really big deal. I have dreams too.” 

“I’d guessed that actually.” He gave a nervous laugh and pet Jongin’s hair. “Based on your reaction just now.” 

“Not like yours though.” 

“oh…?” 

“Mine are really intense. I always remember them really well, and until we had sex the first time they were every single night. They’re always in that maze, kind of Alice in Wonderland themed. You’re the mad hatter. I’m the white rabbit. You show up and save my ass from getting into trouble and then we just fuck a lot. For months I woke up every morning either minutes away from cumming or with cum already all over the sheets. I didn’t even know you.” 

Sehun gave him a tight squeeze and rubbed his back. “That was when I was being a dick to you, wasn’t it?” 

“Y-yeah. It was fine for a bit, but you can’t exactly have sex dreams about the hottest kid in your school for months without developing one hell of a crush.” 

“ _oh_.” 

Jongin held his breath. Now Sehun got it. 

“Is that why you ever started liking me to begin with?” 

Jongin nodded. “Without the dreams we wouldn’t be together at all. I never even thought about you until I started having them. I fell for dream Sehun long before I really knew you.” He took anther shaky sigh and kept his head down. Sehun was quiet.

“I-I just felt really bad. The more I got to know you and the more time we spent together, the more I realized that the infatuation at the beginning was for this weird character from my dreams that just looked exactly like you. I felt like I was using you. Like, the bunny tail? The white leather? Darling? Those are all a thing because of the dreams.” He let out a shaky sigh. “It’s why I don’t sleep with you now. If I spent my dreams fucking dream Sehun and woke up grinding on real Sehun who had no idea, I would feel so, so guilty. This whole time I felt like I was cheating, Sehun. I’m so sorry. I should have told you but I was scared. I didn’t know what to do.” He sniffled and drew his knees up against his chest. Sehun still had his arms around him. Jongin waited, face burning, heart pounding. 

When Sehun finally spoke, it was quiet and tentative. “I don’t know which came first for me, the dreams or the crush. I always thought it was the crush, but now that I’m thinking about it… I think it makes more sense that the dreams came first.” 

“So you’re not mad?” 

“No, I’m not mad. I’m kind of amazed, actually. That honestly sounds really stressful and kind of scary. I wish you’d had someone to talk to.” 

Jongin almost cried again he was so relieved. “If you have the dreams too. That means I d-don’t have to feel like a creepy weirdo. They mean something, right?”

“They have to mean something. I’ve never heard of people sharing dreams before. I don’t think that’s a thing that happens.” He hugged Jongin closer. “I think I pulled you out of the way of some horses once. You were naked and really scared.” 

Jongin nodded. “I remember that one too. That was right before we finally stopped fighting.” 

“Oh my god, this is crazy.” 

Jongin laughed, and then had to stop to choke back tears. “I can’t believe it.” 

“This is fucking crazy. What kind of weird-ass supernatural shit is even going on here?” 

“I don’t even care. I’m just so relieved that it was both of us.” Maybe in a couple days he and Sehun would sit down and figure out what this all meant, but not tonight.

“You really shouldn’t have been worried, you know. Even if it had just been you having the dreams, it would have been fine. I don’t care how or why you started liking me, I’m just glad you did.” 

Sehun set all their homework on the top of Jongin’s dresser and lay down on the bed, with Jongin still clutched against his chest. 

“Do you have a favorite dream?” 

Jongin shook his head. “There are too many good ones. One time you gave me a rose bush named Azalea. One time the hedges tried to trap me and you saved me. The ones where we fuck are always good.” 

“Do I always save you?” 

“Not every time, but pretty often. The maze is kind of scary, but you’re always there to help at the last minute. Sometimes the maze is really nice though. You fingered me in a warm fountain once.” 

“Wow I wish I’d had that one too.” Sehun’s hand trailed down Jongin’s back towards his ass. “I have a favorite.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“It wasn’t set in the maze and it was before we were together. I had a dream about you lying on a bed wrapped in a soft, fuzzy, white blanket. You woke up and pulled me down next to you, and we just kissed for a while. I can’t remember if we ended up fucking or not, but I woke up and forgot we weren’t together. I think that’s when my friend crush with weirdly romantic dreams turned into an actual crush.”

“That sounds nice.” 

“Yeah.” Sehun pushed his hand up under Jongin’s shirt and rubbed his back. “It’s probably why I love that white sweater of yours so much. It makes you so soft and snuggle-able.” 

“I got that sweater because of the dreams. I thought it would make me feel more like a white rabbit.” 

“You’re so fucking sexy.” 

Jongin hummed and pushed a thigh between Sehun’s legs. “Sometimes I put a plug in at night. Usually the bunny tail. When I do, that night I’ll dream I’m wearing the white leather straps I told you about, and I’ll be needy and desperate. Dream Sehun always fucks me so good when I sleep in a plug. I wake up in the morning with cum everywhere.” 

“Fuck, that’s hot.” He reached around and began undoing Jongin’s pants. 

“You’ll stay over tonight, right?” 

“Yeah. We can fuck before we sleep, then if you want you could sleep with the bunny tail in, and then we can fuck in the morning too.” 

“Oh my god yes.” He helped Sehun push his pants off and shucked off his own shirt. As soon as they were naked he rolled over on top of Sehun and kissed him hard, every inch of his bare skin pressed up against Sehun’s. This was his favorite way to cuddle. Completely naked and tangled together, basking in intimacy and hot with arousal. “One of these days maybe we shouldn’t use a plug. Maybe I should just go to sleep with your cock in my ass, and in the morning we’ll be ready to go.” 

Sehun laughed. “That sounds extremely hot and completely impractical. I’d slip out in like half an hour and neither of us would get any sleep.” 

“We’ll try it on a weekend so we won’t actually have to sleep.” 

“We’ll make it work.” 

Jongin grabbed a condom from the top of the dresser and rolled it onto Sehun’s cock, and followed it with a handful of lube. Then he straddled Sehun’s hips and massaged the tip of his cock against his hole until he was relaxed enough to let it push up inside with a long, happy sigh. 

“I love your cock, Hun.” 

“I love your dimples when you smile.” 

“Stop making me feel like a pervert.” He leaned down and kissed the corner of Sehun’s mouth “I love how cute you are when you wake up.” 

“I love your pout and your…oh fuck… your fucking hips how do you—ugh! Do that…?” 

“It’s a secret.” He did another complicated swivel of hips and Sehun grabbed his thighs and moaned. “I love your gorgeous ass.” 

“I love your… perfect legs…” 

Jongin giggled. “Even with all the hair?” 

“You’re a dude, I’m not about to get picky about your body hair. You’re fucking perfect. I’d be an idiot to complain about things.” 

“You’re perfect. I’m socially awkward.” He leaned down over Sehun’s chest, and Sehun gripped his hips and took over, snapping his cock up into Jongin’s body. 

“You’re shy. It’s not the same. I’m impatient and petty.” 

“I think it’s cute. Oh shit, good angle.” 

“Try arching your back more.” 

Jongin planted his hands on the bed and arched his back like a cat. “huuugh…” 

“Yeah?” 

“Fu-ck” 

When Sehun got too tired in that position, they flipped over and Sehun pushed in again from behind. “How does it feel tonight, darling?” 

“So good. Gunna cum like this.” 

“I love how you can cum from just a cock in your ass.” 

“Mmm… I could-ah, ah, hugh… probably do that tonight, if you want me to.” 

Sehun leaned down over him and expertly brushed over the perfect spot with every thrust. “It’s a better orgasm when I jerk you off at the end, right?” 

“A little better. But if you wanna watch me cum from just your cock, that’s hot too.” 

“Its enough to know that you can do it.” He reached around to Jongin’s front and pressed a hand over his dick, trapping it against Jongin’s body. The heat and firm pressure of his palm pushed Jongin closer to the edge. “I want to fuck you while you’re wearing a white rabbit costume.” 

“Sounds hot. I want you to fuck me while wearing a mad hatter costume.” 

“Next year for Halloween we should go in couple’s costumes. Mad Hatter and white rabbit.” 

“Fuck yes. I’ll wear white leather straps and the bunny plug under the costume.” 

“I’ll do my best not to get hard in front of trick-or-treating children. I’m close, darling.” 

“Me too.” 

Jongin came first with a couple perfect thrusts and a dozen or so tugs on his dick. Sehun slammed deep and followed him over the edge. 

“We don’t fuck enough,” Jongin said as they snuggled together and came down. 

“We fuck, like, every other day.” Sehun reached for the wet wipes as Jongin pouted. 

“I want to fuck more.” 

“Me too, but I don’t think either of us have time for it.” 

Jongin sighed as Sehun wiped off his chest and over his hole. 

“Well… now that you now about the dreams, we can sleep together at night. We still need to get enough sleep though.” 

Sehun reached into Jongin’s drawer and pulled out the bunny plug. “I mean even if we don’t have more sex, maybe we can do more sexy things. Like sending dirty texts. Maybe I’ll try wearing a plug around too.” 

“Remember when you said you were pretty vanilla?” 

“Haha, yeah. And now we have some very nice white leather bondage gear being custom made for us right now.” He spread lube over the plug and slipped it easily into Jongin’s body. Jongin clenched around it a few times until it wiggled into the perfect spot, and he hummed happily and turned over onto his stomach. 

“We forgot to go brush our teeth and stuff.” 

“Oh right. Fuck.” 

Jongin slipped off the bed and pulled on the white sweater. It fell down to his upper thighs. “Okay, I’m ready to go.” 

Sehun’s eyes widened. “You’re going to go brush your teeth in a public dorm bathroom wearing nothing but a plug and a large sweater?” 

“Are you coming with me or not?” 

“Of course I’m coming.” 

Getting ready for bed with Sehun was always nice. Jongin realized he’d get to do it a lot more now. He caught Sehun’s eye in the bathroom mirror and smiled around his toothbrush, and Sehun’s eyes crinkled back. 

Jongin still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that Sehun had the dreams too. Not as intensely as Jongin, but maybe because at the time Jongin had needed Sehun a lot more than Sehun needed him. But that didn’t explain how they shared dreams. Jongin wondered if Sehun had dreamed about carrying Jongin over glass at the exact moment that Jongin had dreamed about being carried, or if they’d had them on separate nights. 

Maybe it meant their Alice in Wonderland unit of class had had a deep psychological effect on both of them, and that their feelings for each other had been there subconsciously since they met. Maybe it just meant they were meant to be together. That theory sounded kinda stupid. Jongin liked it though. He bent over to spit his toothpaste into the sink. Sehun grabbed the back hem of his sweater and made sure it stayed covering his ass until he stood back up. 

“Thank you.” 

“ur elgome,” said Sehun with his mouth still full of toothbrush. He spit out his own toothpaste, and Jongin looked back at the row of toilets. 

“Fuck.” 

“What?” 

“I need to take a shit.” 

Sehun doubled over giggling while Jongin blushed. “Give me the tail and take a shit, and I’ll meet you back in the room when you’re done.” 

“Okay, good plan. I forgot about that detail.” 

“Me too.” Sehun looped an arm around his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. “You know how much you mean to me, right? I’m crazy about you.” 

“Yeah, yeah. You made me actually think I was crazy for months. I considered getting help.” 

“Darling you are crazy. Absolutely bonkers. But I’ll tell you a secret.” 

“Are you quoting Alice in Wonderland?” 

“Maybe. Do you want to hear my secret?” 

Jongin smiled and snuggled into Sehun’s chest. “Yes. What’s your secret?” 

Sehun’s lips brushed the shell of his ear. “All the best people are.” 

Jongin squeezed him as tight as he could. 

“I want to hear more about those dreams tomorrow. We’ll see how many of them we can reenact.” 

“You’re going to need to buy a pair of leather gloves and some eyeliner. And you might need to get a lot of piercings.” 

“This is getting more and more interesting.” His hand slid up under Jongin’s sweater and pet over the tail. Jongin kissed him again as he gently pulled it out with a soft squelch. Thank goodness they were the only people in the bathroom. 

“I’ll see you in a few minutes, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

Jongin watched him go with a smile. All the guilt and panic over the dreams seemed so distant now. Sehun was sweet and kind and understanding, and they liked each other too much to break it off over something so trivial. If they really were meant to be together, then Jongin shouldn’t ever have worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the epilogue left now!


	9. Epilogue

The maze was so warm tonight. Jongin writhed on the grass. A little white rabbit nuzzled his face, and another hopped across belly. There was another standing up against his thigh and sniffing. Jongin groaned and slid a hand down his chest. He was so sensitive. 

“Sehun…” 

“Yes love?” 

Thank goodness, he was finally here. 

“Need you…” 

“Not as much as I need you, darling. You’re so beautiful.” 

Jongin finally cracked open his eyes and found Sehun standing over him, leaning on his cane. The man cocked his head with a little smile and dragged his eyes up and down Jongin’s body. Another rabbit nuzzled his hip. 

“Sehun, please.” 

“But darling, It’s about to rain.” 

For the first time, Jongin noticed how dark the sky was, and how the wind shook the hedges. Lightning flashed, glinting off all the jewelry in Sehun’s face and ears, and his shiny buttons, the chains on his coat.

“B-but… Sehun, I need…” 

“Of course, love.” Sehun finally removed his hat and balanced it atop his cane as usually, and lay his coat out on the grass. “Let’s hurry before the rain comes.” He took hold of Jongin’s chest harness, and the strap around his hips, and lifted him effortless onto the coat. Then he kneeled down over him, swooped in for a deep kiss, and pressed into him in one smooth thrust. Jongin’s senses exploded with pleasure. 

Sehun fucked him hard and fast until Jongin’s release exploded through him just as it began to pour. Jongin shuddered in the warm, soothing rain as Sehun sat him up and thrust up into him, nice and slow in the gentle rain for a long, long time. Jongin’s next release crept closer, gathering steam. Jongin moaned his name over and over and over as the warm rain stopped, and the grass became soft and white, and Jongin clutched his pillow and groaned Sehun’s name again. 

“Sehun, Sehun wake up. Baby. Sehun, hurry.” He dragged himself closer by Sehun’s shoulders and smashed their lips together. Sehun grumbled. “C’mon, fuck me.” 

“K…” Sehun cracked an eye open and grabbed blindly for the lube on the windowsill. “G’morning…” 

“It is.” When Jongin closed his eyes he could still slip back into the dream, Sehun fucking him in the warm rain. He reached back and eased the plug out. His knee landed in something gooey and half dried as he shuffled around and wrinkled his nose. “Gross.” 

“s’okay. W’ll tage a shower later.” He rolled on top of Jongin, slicking up his cock with uncoordinated hands. 

“Hurry, it’s fading.” 

Sehun lined up. “Was it a good one?” 

“Yeah. It was raining. You didn’t want to fuck me because it was going to rain, but I begged and you fucked me anyway.” 

“I must have been teasing you.” He pushed inside easily. Jongin threw his head back and moaned. Sehun sighed and then collapsed on top of him. 

“Hun-!” 

“Shh, five more minutes.” 

Jongin laughed and wiggled, jostling Sehun’s cock inside him. Sehun grunted and gave Jongin one hard thrust in retaliation, and Jongin went momentarily limp and useless at the sudden pleasure. As soon as he started wiggling again, Sehun finally got up on his knees and got in position for the first couple thrusts. 

“Ugh, I just kneeled in it too.” 

“It’s okay, we’ll take a shower later.” 

Sehun giggled. “I woke up when you came last night. It was beautiful.” 

“Bet it was.” He shuddered. About a month ago they’d gone to sleep with a plug in Jongin’s ass and Jongin’s cock in Sehun’s ass just to see what would happen. When they woke up, Jongin was no longer inside Sehun, but there was cum dripping out of Sehun’s hole, so they called it a win. “One of these nights, when I’m that hard, you should take the plug out and fuck me awake.”

“What if you don’t wake up?” 

“Then you’ll make my dreams better, and you can tell me about it in the morning.” 

“Mmm…” Sehun finally started really fucking him. Jongin relaxed and took it. He almost fell back asleep, but Sehun nipped his jaw and kissed him hard. Jongin dragged himself back to the real world and licked past Sehun’s lips. 

They both came fast, and basked together in the afterglow as sunlight poured through the windows. Sehun was just pulling out to tie off the condom when the alarm rang. 

“Perfect timing,” Jongin said, and dragged himself out of bed. “Shower?” 

They were the only people in the house that had eight am classes, so they didn’t have a problem walking to the bathroom naked. Everyone else was still asleep. 

Or everyone but Yixing anyway, who must not ever have gone to sleep, because he stumbled out of his room just as they did. 

“Oh god. Whoa. I wasn’t ready.” He stumbled into a wall covering his eyes.

“Sorry Xing.” 

“No, I’m sorry. Fuck.” 

“You should sleep sometime.” 

“I’m a music student. That’s not something we do.” 

Someone else dragged their feet into the bathroom while Jongin washed his hair and Sehun leaned out of the shower to check his phone. 

“Hi baek.” 

“Morning, Sehun. Morning Jongin, I know you’re in there too.” 

“Good morning!” 

A stall door closed. “Oh god, you’re way too happy for this early in the morning. That can only mean one thing. Do you two ever stop fucking?” 

“We’re not fucking right now.” 

“Thank god.” Morning Baekhyun was grumpy. “Let’s keep it that way so I can take a shit in peace.” 

Sehun reappeared back in the shower as Jongin rinsed the conditioner out of his hair. “What does your schedule look like today?” 

“I’m eating lunch in town with a teacher, class until four, and then I cleared my afternoon for _somebody’s_ birthday.” 

“Oh yeah.” 

“Happy birthday, dumbhun,” muttered Baekhyun. “I’ll make sure there’s no one in hearing distance of your room this afternoon.” 

“That probably a good idea,” Jongin said. Sehun gave him an eyebrow wiggle. Baekhyun made retching noises. 

“And then in the evening, I have new member stuff.” 

“Ew. Sucks.” Sehun moved Jongin out of the spray so he could rinse his hair. 

“What do you mean, ew!” Baekhun barked from his stall. “You’re our president! The first ever EXO president to be reelected for a second term! You’re supposed to pretend new member stuff is the most exciting thing ever!” 

“I did new member stuff too, numbnuts. I even went through hazing, which these suckers don’t have to do. I do not look back on it fondly.” 

Jongin giggled. “Yixing actually makes new member stuff pretty fun anyway,”

Sehun offered Jongin the soap. “You should talk to some of the members who were new when Kyungsoo was in charge. We’ve never had such a good pledge class.” 

Jongin nodded. “I’d noticed. He recruited Chanyeol, didn’t he?” 

“I think this class is pretty great too,” Baekhyun said as the toilet flushed. “Johnny is my favorite. And Jongin, of course.” 

Jongin giggled. “I feel bad. I think I’m everybody’s favorite. The other new members are jealous.” 

“You do have an unfair advantage since you’re dating the president and all,” Sehun winked at him, “but to be fair EXO should have recruited you two years ago.” 

Jongin wondered if he and Sehun would have ended up as a couple if they’d pledged at the same time. Probably. It seemed like the universe wanted them together.

 

Jongin had lied about the teacher lunch meeting. It was just an excuse to sneak into town unnoticed. He skipped the diner where teachers usually had lunch meetings with students and headed for the waxing salon. 

 

As soon as class let out at four o’clock, Jongin dashed back to the frat house and rushed up to Sehun’s room. He’d gotten out early. He had about thirty minutes before Sehun got back from class, so he rushed around and cleaned up, then stripped and pulled the leather straps from under the bed, and his bunny tail. 

He took a minute to run his hands over his newly hairless legs and chest. They were so smooth. Everything that he hadn’t paid to have waxed, he’d shaved in the shower right when he’d gotten back from lunch. Most of the red from the waxing had faded, and he felt airbrushed and soft. Totally worth the painful and awkward trip to the waxing salon. 

Step one was a delicate lacy white thong. 

Step two was the white leather. He easily slipped on the chest harness. The other half was a little more complicated, with horizontal straps around his waist, hips, and thighs, and vertical straps connecting the three horizontal ones on the fronts and backs of each leg, like a garter belt. Then matching cuffs for his wrists and ankles, and a matching collar. Jongin never felt sexier than he did when he wore these. They’d been an expensive joint purchase between him and Sehun, custom designed to exactly match the ones in his dreams, but Jongin had never been so happy to spend his money on something. 

When the straps were all on, Jongin pushed aside the thong to pop the tail in, set Sehun’s desk chair facing the bed, and then stretched out on the bed on his phone. Hani had posted a lot of snapchats on her story the night before that Jongin was kind of surprised were still there. They weren’t flattering. They were funny though. She’d probably get in trouble with the Sorority council because of them. Jongin sent her a quick text, just in case no one had told her they were there yet.

Five minutes later the door swung open. Jongin looked up, excited. 

It was Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol froze. 

Jongin blinked at him in surprise. 

Chanyeol stared right back and didn’t move. 

Jongin smirked and propped his chin on his hand. “Hello, Chanyeol. I’ve been waiting.” 

Chanyeol’s eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. 

“…You good?” 

“Oh it’s Sehun’s birthday, isn’t it?” 

“Yup.” 

“Wow.” 

Jongin waited. Chanyeol gasped and jerked, and then backed quickly out the door and closed it behind him. Well that was awkward. Jongin went back to his phone. 

Sehun finally came in ten minutes later with his eyes closed. 

“Okay, Jongin. What did you do, because I just saw Chanyeol and he turned the darkest fucking shade of red when I came in the house. Jongdae is trying to calm him down but he can’t stop laughing. Chanyeol told me he was very sorry.” 

Jongin giggled and put his phone away. “Why don’t you open your eyes and find out?” 

Sehun took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Jongin smirked his flirtiest smirk and stretched like a cat across the bed, ass up. Sehun’s face was priceless, like he’d just walked downstairs on Christmas morning and found just what he wanted under the tree. Like a hippopotamus or something. 

“Holy shit, my boyfriend is so hot.” He turned around and collapsed against the door, giggling like a preteen. “Oh my god.” 

“Mr. President, please get it together.” 

“Nooooooo,” Sehun climbed back to his feet and took a seat in the chair Jongin had set up for him. He leaned forward and squinted like Jongin was a piece of art he was examining. 

“Like what you see?” 

“Every time. Every fucking time you put those on I feel like I’m dreaming.” 

Jongin was just seconds away from his own giddy meltdown. 

“Something’s different.” 

“Mhmm?” He kicked his feet up in the air and rested his chin on his hand, blinking slowly. 

Sehun put his hands together thoughtfully and narrowed his eyes. “…where did your leg hair go?” 

“What leg hair?” 

“Jongin.” 

“It’s all gone, baby.” 

“Oh my god.” 

Jongin finally slid off the bed and watched happily as Sehun’s eyes dropped to his hips. “I took a trip to the waxing place today.” 

“You look like a porn star. Except if porn stars looked like you, the porn industry would make a lot more money.” 

“If you make me have a giddy meltdown, it’ll ruin the lap dance.” 

Sehun made the face of a man who’d won a free vacation to Tahiti. “My lips are sealed.” He sat back in his chair with his lips pressed tight together and patted his thighs expectantly. 

“Let me put on the music.” He plugged his phone into Sehun’s speakers. “It’s gotta be quiet because the house is full of assholes, but I’d blast it if I could.” 

“Are you wearing makeup?” 

“A little. Hani did it after lunch. I skipped a class for this.” 

“Jongin! You?” 

“Yup. Now I have this whole lap dance choreographed, so don’t interrupt me.” He hit play and backed up in front of Sehun, only feeling a little nervous. 

Sehun giggled and flapped his hands around as Side to Side came on. Jongin started rocking to the beat, lots of hips, and brushed his fingers through his hair. “The guys are going to make fun of the Ariana Grande, but I mean… Ariana Grande.” 

“Its sex music.” 

“Yeah. Only the best.” 

As soon as the beat hit, he dropped down into a squat with his thighs thrown wide. Sehun squeaked and giggled excitedly. Jongin straightened up ass first and did a couple body rolls and hip action, sliding a hand down his chest. 

“Oh my fucking god you’re so hot.” 

Jongin grinned and turned around to do his next bend and snap so Sehun could see his gorgeous ass and the bunny tail. This was a lap dance though, and he had to get to the lap eventually, so he circled the chair with his hand splayed on Sehun’s chest and whispered in his ear. 

“Happy Birthday, gorgeous.” 

“You’re going to make me feel bad for what I did on your birthday.” 

“We had a great time, what are you talking about?” They’d visited to an amusement park and gone out for a fancy dinner and Jongin had never had so much fun. “I’m just trying to do something as nice for you when we have to go to class all day.” 

Dancing with the bunny tail in was pretty fun. It rubbed up on all kinds of nice places with every hip thrust and body roll. Jongin circled back around to the front of Sehun’s chair and bent over right in front of him, wiggled his ass around a little, and then finally spread his legs and lowered his butt down on Sehun’s lap, grinding down to the beat. 

Not for long though. This was a good song to tease to. He got right back up and resumed the sexy dance while Sehun giggled and muttered ‘ohmygodohmygodohmygod’ under his breath. 

Jongin made sure he wasn’t going too hard, just a fun, casual, sexy dance for his amazing boyfriend, with lots of hip wiggling and body rolls and bending over. He ended up on his knees for a bit, body rolling as he slid and hand down his chest again, and Sehun curled up in his chair and practically cackled with glee. 

“It’s really hard to be sexy when you’re making me smile so much.” 

“Sorry, I’ll try to be sexier, I’m just really excited.” 

“I can tell.” As the last chorus hit, Jongin planted himself firmly on Sehun’s lap again, legs spread wide on either side of the chair and laid back against Sehun’s chest. 

“Can I touch?” Sehun murmured in his ear, and Jongin shivered. 

“You can always touch,” He whispered back. Sehun slid his hands over Jongin’s chest. 

He could feel the familiar bulge in Sehun’s jeans slowly grow under his ass. It made his mouth water. He leaned forward and braced his hands on the chair between Sehun’s legs, arched his back and did some slow version of twerking against Sehun’s crotch. He could imagine the way his ass jiggled and squished against Sehun’s jeans. Apparently Sehun liked it, because he moaned and pawed at Jongin’s ass cheeks. 

The song transitioned into something more sultry. Jongin swung around to face his boyfriend, who looked way too adorable for someone in the middle of getting a lap dance. His big hands slid up Jongin’s smooth thighs with an ‘ooooh.’ Jongin kissed it off his lips. 

“Don’t ‘ooooh’ me while I’m trying to be sexy.” 

“But Nini, your legs are really soft.” 

“Aren’t they? Wait till you see my dick. No hair anywhere.” 

“Ooooooh.” 

Jongin was about to playfully scold him for oohing again, but both Sehun’s thumbs landed on his nipples and started circling. Oh, that was nice. It sent a nice little pulse straight down to his cock. Jongin moved his hips in tight little circles against Sehun’s to relieve the shivers of need. He pushed his chest up into Sehun’s hands and threw his head back. Sehun knew just what he liked. 

Sehun groaned as Jongin let his body twist on his lap. He knew just what Sehun liked too, and Sehun liked when he moved. He liked Jongin’s flexibility and grace, and he liked watching muscles work under Jongin’s skin. He liked Jongin’s neck and his chest and shoulders. He liked listening to Jongin mewl and moan. 

He also liked Jongin’s smile, and the way his shoulders shook when he laughed. Jongin knew that too. 

One of Sehun’s hands slipped to his hip. He met Jongin’s next body roll with a thrust. The rough denim stretched over Sehun’s hard-on pushed right up between his cheeks, pressing the bunny tail plug further inside. Jongin groaned as his cock swelled. Sehun didn’t look too adorable for a lab dance anymore. Now he looked focused and sexy with his eyebrows tilted in and his jaw set. 

“Do that again.” 

Sehun thrust up against him. The plug jostled against Jongin’s sweet spot. Jongin’s hands slid over Sehun’s shoulders to his neck, giving Sehun another slow roll, and Sehun met this one with his own thrust too. They might as well have been having sex. This was just a slow, more graceful version of the usual, but with clothes. Jongin leaned in over him as Sehun gave him the best thrust yet. Their breaths mingled. Jongin stared deep into his eyes and tried to tell him how hot he was without saying a word. God, he was so turned on. Sehun’s thumb rubbed over his nipple again. Jongin swelled in his arms and gasped. 

The door opened again. Jongin and Sehun both jumped and turned to see Minseok and Junmyeon. 

“O-oh my god!” Junmyeon gasped and reeled back. Minseok’s big eyes got even bigger and his mouth dropped way open. Jongdae appeared behind him and shrieked. Jongin realized the position he was in, in all his bdsm gear perched on Sehun’s lap. He straightened out his back and climbed off Sehun’s legs. 

“Why can’t you let me enjoy my birthday?!” Sehun yelled.

Junmyeon was clearly half way out of the building. He yelled “SORRY!” but it sounded very far away. Jongin marched over to the door. “Did you guys want something.”

“It can wait,” Minseok squeaked. 

Jongin slammed the door in their faces and locked it, but he got the momentary satisfaction of their shocked expressions, and Jongdae scanning him up and down looking kind of impressed. 

“That’s it guys. I’m gay,” came Jongdae’s voice through the door as Jongin stomped back towards Sehun. 

“Come fuck me, Hun.” 

Sehun was on him in a moment, pressing him down into the blankets and attaching his lips to Jongin’s neck. “You don’t want to go slow?” 

“We got all afternoon. We can go slow for round two. Right now I just want you to fuck the daylights outa me. Oh but before you do, I have one more gift for you.” He slid to the edge of the bed and reached underneath while Sehun kneaded his ass, and came out with a large square box. 

He set it between his legs and leaned back. Sehun lifted the lid and covered his mouth with his hand, muffling a fresh peel of delighted giggles. 

“You locked the door right?” 

Jongin nodded. Sehun reached into the box and pulled out a sleek black top hat and a pair of leather gloves. “Holy fuck, Jongin, these don’t look cheap.” 

“They’re not any more expensive than they fancy dinner you bought me for my birthday. Sorry I couldn’t get you a fancy dinner, by the way.” 

Sehun put the hat on and started on the gloves. “Darling, you are a fancy dinner.” 

He looked gorgeous. Even without the eyeliner and piercings, the hat made him look strikingly like dream Sehun. Jongin felt familiar need crawling under his skin. He surged up and crowded against Sehun’s chest. Sehun pulled him tight and kissed him deep. Soft leather covered fingers slid down Jongin’s spine and over the curve of his ass, then slipped between his cheeks to twist the base of the tail. Jongin shuddered. 

“Fuck, I need you. Sehun, god I need you so much.” 

“Likewise, darling.” 

“Holy shit.” 

Sehun pushed him down on the bed and turned him over. “How do I deal with the panties?” 

“You have to rip them off.” 

“Seriously? I’ve always wanted to do that.” 

Jongin wiggled his eyebrows over his shoulder and lifted his hips into the air. Sehun’s gloved hand brushed over his balls as he twisted the lace in his fist. He reared back with a powerful tug. They got caught on Jongin’s thigh-straps and snapped, and then suddenly Jongin’s junk was free and he was naked. Holy fuck that was hot. Jongin gasped against the pillow until Sehun yanked the remaining lace off his legs and flipped him over again. 

“Oh my god, it’s so pretty.” 

“Huh?” 

Something hot and wet landed on his balls and slid heavily up the entire underside of Jongin’s cock. Jongin yelped and looked down. Sehun had his lips fastened right under the head of his dick. 

“You surprised me. Oh cool, the hat stayed on.” 

“It’s a good hat.” Sehun nuzzled into the crease of Jongin’s hips and lapped at the newly bare skin all around his balls and at the base of his cock. He sat back up and winked. Sort of. He couldn’t wink very well. “Is this why you wrapped that string around my head while we were studying last month? I just thought you were procrastinating.” 

“Well I mean I was, but yes, I was measuring your head for a hat size. Come on, no blow jobs. Fuck me.” 

“No b- are you- what? You just waxed everywhere and you’re telling me not to put my mouth all over you?” 

Jongin thought about just where Sehun’s mouth would have to go to cover all the places he’d waxed. “Later. We’ll do that after round one.” 

“Fiiiine.” He reached up to unbutton his shirt and frowned. “Help.” 

Jongin sat up and helped him with the buttons. Sehun put his gloved fingers to other uses on Jongin’s nipples. 

“You’re making me drip.” 

Sehun reached down and swept the precum onto his gloved finger and sucked it into his mouth. The wet finger went right back to Jongin’s nipples. Jongin almost ripped the last three buttons open. 

“I swear if you don’t stick your beautiful cock in me right now I’m going to start screaming.” 

“Of course, darling.” He smirked and adjusted his hat. Jongin gulped and turned back over as Sehun shrugged out of his shirt. There was a moment of quiet as Jongin moved up onto his knees. He felt Sehun’s fingers grip the tail, and then it slipped slowly from his body with an obscene pop. The lube bottle opened. Jongin waited for the feeling of a cock at his entrance.

Instead he felt teeth at the base of his spine, and a tongue on his hole.

“Sehuuuuun!” 

“It’s my birthday,” he growled against Jongin’s asshole, “just let me have a taste.” 

“Ugh, fiiiin—oh!” 

Sehun pushed his tongue past Jongin’s rim and wiggled it around a little, and then took it out and licked up and down the smooth, hairless crevice of his ass. 

“Nnnng, thoooft.” 

“Sehun please please please fuck me.” 

A leather lube coated finger slid up his balls and sank easily into his hole. Jongin sighed with relief. 

“Is that good?” 

The soft leather slid in and out of him, along his walls and past his rim. Jongin sighed and nodded. “It’s good.” 

Fingers without gloves pet up over the skin around his his hole. “You’re so smooth. I want to pet you like a cat.” 

“Wait ‘till after I cum to pet me please.” 

Sehun laughed. Jongin heard zipper noises. Finally. The lube-slick head of Sehun’s cock pushed up against Jongin’s hole. Jongin let himself melt into the blankets with a long sigh, and Sehun sank all the way in. 

Round one didn’t last long. Jongin had been waiting to get pounded all day, and Sehun didn’t disappoint. Relentless thrusts against Jongin’s prostate and Sehun’s gloved hand on his dick had him tipping over in no time, and Sehun pulled out to finish himself and only pushed back in to cum. Jongin felt the bunny tail slip back inside him as they collapsed to the bed. Somewhere along the way the hat had fallen off.

Sehun spent thirty minutes petting all over Jongin’s body, running his mouth and hands across fresh, smooth skin while Jongin enjoyed the feeling of Sehun’s cum plugged in his hole. Then Sehun pulled out the bunny tail and licked Jongin clean. 

After a round of blow jobs and ass eating, the sun was beginning to set. They opted to skip dinner and went for round three instead. After cumming twice already, they were tired and content, no need for rushing. Sehun put the top hat back on and let Jongin ride him nice and slow. 

Sehun pulled Jongin close for a kiss, and Jongin tipped his head sideways so he wouldn’t hit his forehead on the hat. “I’m beginning to think I don’t have another orgasm in me.” 

“Of course you do,” Sehun whispered against his lips. “Remember that one time I made you cum four times in one night?” 

Jongin giggled. “My neighbors were pissed. Remember when I was still scared of all your frat brothers, and we thought the house was empty and had loud sex but they were just all in Yixing room right next door? It took me like three weeks and a long talk with Kyungsoo before I could look at any of them in the eye.” 

Sehun laughed and gave Jongin a couple really nice thrusts. “Remember when I took your virginity and you didn’t tell me?” 

“It wasn’t important. Remember when…” He shifted into the perfect angle and got distracted by the feeling of Sehun inside him. 

“Remember when what, darling?” 

There had been some funny story on the tip of his tongue, but Jongin had forgotten it. Maybe it was the story about when Sehun had introduced him to his brothers as his boyfriend for the first time, and Chanyeol had fallen over the back of a couch. Or when two of their professors caught them making out behind an academic building. Or when Baekhyun had joked that he was sure they hadn’t even had sex yet, and Jongin had laughed before he could help himself and then went home because he was so embarrassed. 

“Remember that time when we marathoned the Pirates of the Caribbean movies, even the bad ones, and we then we talked for hours, and we didn’t even realize it was past 2 AM until the sun started rising?” 

Sehun nodded and rubbed his sides. “Remember when my dog died and you drove me six hours to get to my house because you thought I was too emotionally compromised to drive?” 

“We’d already lost too many good boys. I wasn’t about to loose another because you couldn’t stop crying on the highway.” 

“Thank you. I would have been fine, but I would have been so much harder alone. I was glad you were with me.” 

Jongin took off Sehun’s hat and kissed him again. The hat was followed by the one remaining glove, then Jongin’s harness, and finally Jongin climbed off Sehun’s lap and took off the rest of the straps, even the cuffs. Sehun pushed Jongin onto his back and settled between his legs. “You have an hour until your new member meeting. Let’s finish up.”

He pushed inside and got to work. Jongin wrapped both arms and legs around him and held on tight, feeling once again like the happiest, luckiest guy on the planet. 

“Remember when you saved me? I was so alone and now I can’t imagine living without you.” 

Sehun kissed his neck. “I didn’t save you. You were in the middle of making friends with Hani when we got together. You would have been fine.”

“I would never have been fine with all those dreams and nothing real. What if we’d graduated and never seen each other again, and I’d had the dreams about you every night for the rest of my life?” 

Sehun shook his head against Jongin’s shoulder. “That wouldn’t have happened. We would have ended up together somehow.” 

Honestly Jongin didn’t doubt it. He would have cracked and begged Sehun for a date sooner or later. Sehun might have begged him first, honestly. Whatever it was between them came so naturally. It would only have been a matter of time before Sehun was head over heels for him too. 

“I love you.” 

Jongin’s heart pounded in his chest as soon as he said it. Sehun froze and lifted up to look into Jongin’s face. The L word had been dancing on Jongin’s tongue since they’d started dating five months ago, but this was the first time he’d ever said it out loud. But he was sure. It wasn’t dream Sehun he loved anymore. Now it was the real one. 

“When I’m with you I feel safe and happy. I get up in the morning to see your face. I plan my day around how to spend time with you. I could be with you twenty-four hours a day for the rest of my life, and I’d never get tired of you. I love you,” he repeated, and Sehun gasped a little, eyes looking suspiciously wet. 

“I love you too. More than anything.” 

Jongin’s heart swelled in his chest. He’d heard that voice say those words before, countless times. It had never made him feel like this. Sehun got blurry. 

“Sometimes I legitimately wonder what country I saved in a past life to have you with me now. I used to feel stressed all the time, but now I have more to do than ever and I’m not stressed at all. How can my day be bad when you’re in it? Oh my god, we’re in the middle of fucking.” Sehun gave his ass a sharp smack. Jongin yelped and laughed. “Don’t you dare get all weepy on me now, my little white rabbit.” 

“You’re one to talk. I can hear your voice wobble.” 

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Can’t help it. Just, you know, never been so happy in my life. Don’t blame me if I can’t keep it together.” 

Jongin wrapped himself tight around Sehun again and squeezed. It made Sehun’s thrusts shallower, but Jongin didn’t mind. No amount of fucking felt as good as being able to hold someone as wonderful as Sehun. His perfect, warm, funny, smart, sexy, adorable, hard-working boyfriend. 

“Happy birthday, Hun.” 

 

After new member shit, Jongin met Sehun at the gym for their daily workout. They always worked out late. It was nice and empty this time of night, so if Jongin or Sehun ever got the urge to grab some spandex covered ass or something, they could. Ten minutes’ treadmill warmup, then 2000 total meters on the rower broken up into 500 meter sprints with various exercises in between. Today was pushups and weighted lunges. Then a twenty-minute cash-out on the treadmill again. Every other day they switched out rowing with weight training. 

“How was the meeting?” Sehun asked as Jongin hopped up on the next treadmill over. 

“Fine. Got a lot of weird looks.” He started jogging. “Apparently we were in there for four hours? I’m really hungry by the way. Maybe we take it easy today and then order a pizza.” 

“I mean I already had my dinner.” He licked his lips and smirked at Jongin’s butt. “But yeah, that sounds good. If we were at it for four hours, we’ve basically had more than our daily workout at this point. Who gave you weird looks?” 

Jongin snorted. “Well, Jongdae, Minseok, and Chanyeol for one. Or three, I guess. Junmyeon was nowhere to be found. They all walked through looking either traumatized or guilty. Chanyeol especially looked more embarrassed than I’ve ever seen him. The other house brothers looked a little shocked too. I guess some of them still thought we were super vanilla for some reason. Only Kyungsoo was unphased.” 

“He’s your Big, I’m sure he knows things the others don’t.” 

“Oh he knows things alright. All kinds of things he doesn’t want to know.” 

Poor Soo. He was the best Big. When Jongin was drunk and wanted to gush about the quality of Sehun’s dick, Kyungsoo would pretend to listen and Jongin was forever grateful. 

“I’m glad you enjoy making the guys question their sexuality. I think it’s hilarious. Did any of the new guys give you weird looks?” 

 

“Yeah, a few of them, but none of them knew what happened so it wasn’t a big deal. Except for Mark. I guess Minseok told him. He gave me lots of wiggly eyebrows.” 

“Good for him.” 

Jongin bumped up the speed on his treadmill to match Sehun’s. This was one of his favorite parts of their relationship: couples’ gym suffering. They both went harder with each other and helped warm each other up in freezing showers when they were done. Plus, Sehun looked damn hot in workout clothes. 

“You know I don’t mind your body hair, right?” 

“Huh?” 

“The hairless thing is new and hot and I love how smooth your skin is at all, but your body hair is never a turn off. Just because I really liked the wax job doesn’t mean I don’t like your hair normally.” 

Aw, cute. “I know.” He smiled. “And I’m not going to keep doing it because it’s expensive and inconvenient. I just thought of it like getting new fancy lingerie or something. It’s sexier than usual but the normal is still good, you know?” 

Sehun nodded. “Yeah, that’s how I saw it too. I just wanted to make sure you knew. Just in case.” 

So sweet. Best boyfriend ever. Jongin still couldn’t believe anyone, much less him, could ever be so lucky to get a boyfriend like Sehun. 

“Thanks for the amazing birthday, Jongin. I love you.” 

Jongin grinned and nearly fell off his treadmill. It wasn’t the exercise that had his heart rate up. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come give me a follow @M_M_Socks on twitter! I love using twitter to pitch ideas and get feedback. And please leave me a comment to let me know what you think!


End file.
